Imperfect Castaway
by LaNCeR.MuNK.2k13
Summary: After Alvin is marooned on an island, his family and friends presume he's dead. Brittany all of a sudden falls for Alvin's cousin, Jake. Alvin finds a new mentor in Ocker. Will Alvin ever return home to his family and Brittany? Chapter 17 is up!
1. Alvin: Heart of a Champion

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

The story takes place when the Chipmunks and Chipettes are grown ups. This is my first fanfic so be nice, please.

Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Dave, Miss Miller, the Chipettes, Olivia, and Frankie are all owned by Mr. Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. and Mrs. Janice Karman. I do not own the Chipmunks or anything relating to the UCLA Bruins basketball team. I just wanted to write this fanfic for your enjoyment and pleasure. All fictional characters belong to me. Rated T to be safe.

**Three, Two, One… The UCLA Bruins are the champions of the basketball world!!**

**All eyes were on Alvin Seville, as not only did he lead his Bruins with 34 points, 18 assists, and 6 steals, but led the UCLA Bruins basketball team to their first NCAA championship since 1995. Just then a news reporter from ESPN interviewed him about his performance and about his dream come true. **

**"Alvin Seville, you have just led the Bruins to glory and the promised land. How do you feel right now?"**

**"Woo! It's just a great feeling, man. I've said it before, and I'll say it again… ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!!" **

**At that instant, Alvin fell into tears. "I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, MA! If only you could see me now!" Little did Alvin know, Vinny, the Chipmunks mother, was sitting in the front row of the STAPLES Center, where this year's Final Four was being held. Also there was Simon, Theodore, Dave, Miss Miller, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Olivia (the Chipettes Australian caretaker), and Frankie (Dr. Frankenstein's monster).**

**"Wow", said Theodore, "I've never seen Alvin this happy". **

**"Trust me, Theodore", Simon said, "Alvin has been a champion all his life. Whether it was Middle School where he led the team to first place in regionals, or High School where he led the team to the CIF championship and runner-up in the State Finals, Alvin is a winner when it comes to basketball. Who knows? Maybe he'll be drafted in the NBA and in three years win a championship. Dwyane Wade did it, and so can Alvin". **

**Simon never appreciated Alvin or what he did in his younger years, but now that the Chipmunks were 22 years old, Alvin has gone from immature toddler, to sophisticated gentleman. Even the feud between him and Brittany had ended when they graduated Middle School. Since then, Alvin and Simon, as well as Theodore, have all gotten along like actual brothers. Even Simon never has to worry about Alvin wrecking his experiments anymore. **

**With all that said, Alvin and his teammates had been awarded the gold plated NCAA National Championship trophy. After that they participated in the traditional net-cutting ceremony, with Alvin the first to cut the net, and later, Alvin Seville was awarded with the Most Outstanding Player award. Dave couldn't have been happier. **

**-- **

**Back in the locker room, head Coach Ben Howland approached Alvin and congratulated him on not just a season, but 4 great years of hard work and dedication well done.**

**"Thank you, coach. I love this team, and I love this school. Man, leading the team to a championship, and graduating with an MBA, my life can't get any better". **

**"Well Alvin, it's been a pleasure to be your coach. I couldn't have asked for a better player, if not a better student here at UCLA. By the way, I've been planning a private celebration cruise two weeks from now, just the team and coaching staff. It will take us to Santa Catalina for five days and back. What do you say?"**

**"A celebration cruise? That sounds fantastic!" They talked about the season and their futures a little more, they shook hands, hugged, and waved good-bye to not just themselves, but a season they would never trade for anything. Last year they lost in the Sweet 16 because Alvin missed half the season with a broken leg (it was a motorcycle ride gone wrong). This year he was healthy and so were his teammates, as they have not lost a single game this year!**

**--**

**Outside, Simon was waiting for him (for about an hour). Alvin was the last to leave the locker room.**

**"It's about time, Alvin! What took you so long!?" Simon said angrily.**

**"Sorry Si. Just doing some… champion stuff, ya know?"**

**"No Alvin I don't and I don't wanna know. Now come on, we're going home", said Simon, not letting in on the surprise party waiting for Alvin back at home.**

**"Okay, but can we stop by for a 5-dollar foot-long at Subway and a Caramel Frappucino at Starbucks?"**

**"There's plenty of food at home Alvin, trust me".**

**They drove away in Alvin's red Carrera GT. Alvin turned the radio on, listening to a report about the Bruins winning the NCAA championship.**

**"Man, I might not go to sleep for months!!" Alvin said happily. **

**They finally reached home, as Alvin got a confused look. "Why are all these cars here?" **

**Simon said nothing and unlocked the front door. The lights were off, giving Alvin a more concerned look. **

**"Simon what's going on?"**

**At that moment, Simon flicked the switch to turn the lights on. **

**"SURPRISE!!"**

**"Oh… my… god!"**

**Alvin was speechless, as all his close friends, teammates, coaches, and family were here. **

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes had set up a really nice evening to celebrate Alvin's accomplishment. **

**"Son", said Dave, the Chipmunks father, "we just want to say that we are so proud of you and what you've done to this team, to this family, and to this community".**

**Alvin, with the money he was making from his on-campus job and not to mention The Chipmunks 10x platinum selling album, had, along with his teammates, helped out his Hollywood community by building homes for the poor, opening soup kitchens and doing community service in Hollywood's roughest neighborhood. Yes, he could be living in a mansion in Malibu right now, but instead loves to kick it with his family and doesn't mind his average life. That is how much of a gentleman Alvin had become through the years. **

**In front of Alvin was a large cake emblazoned with the UCLA and Get Munk'd logos. It read "Alvin, Congratulations to a job well done!"**

**Alvin held back tears. He already cried tonight and he definitely didn't want to do it again. **

**--**

**Later that night, the party was still going on. Alvin was by himself in the kitchen sipping some root beer, when Brittany approached him. She fluttered her eyes and had her hands behind her back. **

**"Hi, Alvey", Brittany said flirtatiously.**

**"Oh, hey Brittany. This is an awesome party you planned".**

**Alvin put his root beer bottle down and approached Brittany, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brittany then wrapped her arms around his neck, as they shared a kiss. They had been going out since the first day of middle school, and have gone on a date the night before one of Alvin's games. Alvin's team would win those games, too. Alvin never considered Brittany to be a good luck charm, knowing that that would be degrading her and meaning he would just be carrying her around like a trophy. Alvin was only lucky to have a gorgeous girl like Brittany Miller.**

**They stopped kissing and Brittany said, "And that was an incredible date last night. Just because the BIG game was the next night, it meant we **_**had**_** to go out?"**

**"Listen baby, I just love being with you. Better than being in the locker room with all my sweaty, naked teammates taking showers. You make my life complete, and I couldn't have won this whole thing without you".**

**"How is that?"**

**"To tell you the truth, you're the reason why I've matured, always telling me to "get your head in the game". You're always right you know, and seeing you in the stands crying out my name really motivates me. It gets me goin', and I'm not talking about our song that was number-one on the charts for 10 weeks. What I'm trying to say is…" He gently held her hand and kissed it. **

"**I LOVE YOU, BRITTANY". **

**Brittany could only watch in amazement as her boyfriend just told her that he loves her. She held back tears and said…**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO, ALVIN!"**

**She hugged him tightly and they shared a passionate kiss that cannot be described. **

**"Hello. I hope nobody is getting busy in here".**

"**Cousin Jake! What are you doing here!?" said an excited Alvin.**

A/N: Here's my first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and I will allow criticism for this one. The story will get better, trust me!


	2. Cousin Jake

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Okay, here's Chapter 2:

A/N: I made Jake Australian to go with the story. Also, please excuse his accent. I wanted him to sound Australian and native. Also, thank you soo much for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. Once again, I do _**NOT**_ own: (1) the characters to Alvin and the Chipmunks and (2) the UCLA Bruins.

**It was none other than Alvin's favorite, and only, Cousin Jake. **

**Jake was born and raised in Australia. He had a father who was a fisherman, or fishermunk, and not only taught him to fish but to fend for himself. He came to the United States to find a career and love. Though not actually related to the Chipmunks, he was taken in by Vinny when he was found in the forest beaten and alone. No one, not even Vinny, knows why or how he came to the U.S. and what happened between him and his father. **

**Through the years, Alvin, Simon and Theodore grew to love Jake as a lost, distant cousin. Though his fur is way lighter than that of the boys, and his accent is a little native, almost Australian, he is the same age as the boys and also has some of their fine qualities. Like Alvin, Jake is handsome and romantic. Like Simon, Jake has his height and his love for nature, and like Theodore, Jake is a divine cook, although he cooks steak and chicken and Theodore is a vegetarian. **

**The girls grew to love Jake, too. At first, Brittany thought he was WAY cuter than Alvin, but that was before they started going out. Jeanette loves that he cares about wildlife and the environment and Eleanor loves it when he cooks his famous 'Jake Stake'. Jake and the girls also spend Sunday ****nights**** watching ****H****2****O****. The Chipettes consider him as a friend, though; not a cousin. Though their fur colors are almost identical, they bear no relation. They all may be from Australia, but Jake's accent is more native while the girls speak perfect English. Jake once went with the girls to Australia to go see Olivia, their former caretaker. Olivia loves him for his kindness and native accent. He also helped her re-build the orphanage, hiring a new caretaker as well. **

**He currently lives with Vinny, helping her around the house and fending off wild predators that disturb the forest. Though the boys are in college, Jake has a job as caretaker and owner of the Wildlife Exhibit at Majestic Movie Studios. Since Frankie still works there and he got promoted from tour bus driver to co-owner of the park (first thing he did was fire Mr. Yesman), he and Jake spend their lunch breaks together (Alvin also taught Frankie how to eat human food, not humans themselves). **

"**What, mate? I caun't come congratulate my fav'rite cousin for helping my fav'rite college bausketball team win the chaumpionship. That hurts Aulvin, thaut really… hurts!" **

"**Whoa! Take it easy "mate". I got you tickets didn't I, and you got to see your favorite cousin drop 34 and dish out 18 dimes! YA YOU KNOW ME!!**

**Jake and Alvin shared a 'cousinly' laugh as well as a double high-five. **

"**How's it goin' Brittany?"**

"**Hi Jake", Brittany replied. She still thought Jake was very handsome, but she was with Alvin and only considered Jake as a close friend. They once dated, but their relationship was considered "meaningless". After they split up, Jake insisted that Alvin was right for Brittany, and he was. **

"**So, Mista Aulvin Seville, now thaut your team has just won tha Nautional Chaumpionship, whaut are you goin' to do next?"**

"**I'M GOIN' ON A CRUISE, BABY!!"**

**Jake stood there confused and a little embarrassed. "I thaught they said, 'I'M GOIN' TO DISNEYLAND!' in the commercials". **

**Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore instantly came to see what all the yelling was about. **

"**Oh, they do. It's just that we're not going to Disneyland, yet. Coach Howland is planning a cruise that will take us to Santa Catalina Island. We will be staying there for 5 days then come right back".**

"**You never mentioned anything about a cruise", said Simon.**

"**I didn't until now. Besides, the trip is not 'til two weeks", replied Alvin.**

"**But Alvin", said a concerned Theodore, "what if the boat sinks like the **_**Titanic**_**?"**

"**Come on Theo", replied Alvin, "**_**Titanic**_** was only a movie".**

"**On the contrary", added Simon, "**_**RMS Titanic **_**was an actual **_**Olympic**_**-class passenger line that was supposed to travel from Southampton, England to New York City; however, during her maiden voyage, she struck an iceberg, sank 2 hours and 45 minutes later, and cost the lives of over a thousand people. This all happened in the year 1912, almost a hundred years ago".**

"**Simon… do you **_**have**_** to be so smart? Besides, I guarantee you that the boat won't sink. Coach has hired some of the most experienced crew men that have ever lived. And another thing, **_**Titanic**_** sunk because of an iceberg. HELLO! Do you see any icebergs on the California coast, especially in the middle of April??" **

"**Actually, **_**Titanic**_** did sink on April 15, 19…"**

"**GIMME A BREAK, SIMON!!" yelled an annoyed Alvin.**

"**But Alvey, I can't go 5 days without you. I can't even go 5 minutes without you", said Brittany, a little worried that Alvin will be away that long. **

"**Don't worry, baby. I'll just be gone for the week. Also, once I get there, I promise you: no booze, no gambling, and most important no girls". **

**Brittany looked into his blue eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. **

**Alvin continued, "Besides, it's just going to be me, my teammates, our coaching staff, and coach's wife, although she does look good for someone who's 50". **

'**ALVIN!!" everyone yelled at Alvin's remark.**

"**Kidding, just kidding", said Alvin, also letting out a nervous chuckle **

--

**For the past two weeks, Alvin was learning how to play shuffleboard, acquire a liking to seafood, how to fish and how to avoid getting motion sickness. Still, he felt pretty bad that he will be gone a whole week and his family and friends will be either stuck at home or at work. To make it up to them, the day before he left, he took his brothers, the Chipettes, Olivia, Frankie and Jake to Disneyland and to an L.A. Angels game, even though Simon preferred the Dodgers (and I'll tell you why). **

**Finally, the day of the cruise came. The whole UCLA Bruins team had gathered to bid farewell to their close friends and family. **

**Alvin had just carried the last of his luggage onto the storage vault. Everyone was there to greet him a safe and wonderful trip. Suddenly, the bullhorn had just sounded for all passengers to aboard the cruise liner. **

**Simon approached Alvin with a warm smile and said, "You behave yourself now".**

"**Like I never do?" replied Alvin. Simon knew when Alvin was being sarcastic. Both of them shared a brotherly laugh as well as a warm hug. **

**Next was Theodore. "I packed you all of your favorite treats, including my peanut butter swirlys". Alvin could never resist Theodore's peanut butter swirlys, as they were oh so delicious.**

"**Thanks, Theo, and I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen". **

**Theodore took his big brother's advice and gave him a BIG hug. **

"**I'm gonna miss you too, Theo", said Alvin as he was getting a little teary eyed. **

**Dave was next. "Take care of yourself, son".**

"**I will, Dad". Dave was not only proud of Alvin's accomplishment, but was more than proud to call Alvin his son. They shared a warm hug as Alvin was more teary eyed than before. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor approached Alvin and gave him warm hugs and tips on not just how to be safe but how to have fun. Alvin happily accepted those tips. Now his eyes were filled with tears.**

**Miss Miller, Olivia and Frankie also took their turns by giving Alvin warm compliments as well as warm hugs. Alvin was also glad that Frankie didn't crush him to death. **

**Jake gradually said to Alvin, "Stay cool, mate" before hugging him. **

**Vinny gave Alvin some last minute things, as she had already packed him a first-aid kit, extra clothes and some "nutritious" food. **

"**MOM! I'll be fine, really, you don't have to", said an embarrassed Alvin as everyone was beginning to snicker. He then gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Vinny was so delighted that her little boy was now a grown man, err, munk. **

**Last but definitely not least was Brittany.**

"**I'm gonna miss you Alvey".**

"**I'm gonna miss you **_**more**_**", replied Alvin. At that moment they gazed into each other's eyes, a million thoughts racing in their heads. They suddenly came closer and shared a warm lover's kiss. They would kiss for about 30 seconds, as Alvin had his hands on Brittany's hips, and Brittany had her hands on Alvin's face. **

"**SEVILLE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FURRY BEHIND UP THIS BOAT RIGHT NOW, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!" yelled a very stern Coach Howland. **

**Alvin immediately broke the kiss then whispered into Brittany's ear. **

"**I've got something really special in store for you when I return".**

**He then quickly pecked Brittany's cheek and made his way up the stairs and into the boat. Brittany was now more than willing to know what Alvin's 'special' surprise was. **

"**GOODBYE EVERYONE!! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!!" Alvin yelled from the top of his lungs and also waved farewell. He was also crying.**

**The Seville's, Miller's, Olivia, Frankie and Jake all waved and yelled back. **

**--**

**Alvin Seville, who had the heart of a champion, was now on his way for fun and relaxation. **

A/N: _Viola_! Chapter 2. If you like the story so far, Chapter 3 is where the climax begins. Please keep reading and keep reviewing (Criticism is allowed, but please do not say anything vulgar or profane). Thank You:-D

P.S. Back in the story, the reason why Simon prefers the Dodgers because their primary color is blue, also Simon's signature color. Of course, Alvin loves the Angels because their primary color is red and their cap logo is a giant A with a halo around it.


	3. 5 Days of Sun & Fun

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Here's Chapter 3.

A/N: Now I know I promised you that this chapter is where the climax begins, but adding the Bruins' trip and the boat sinking would make this chapter _VERY_ long. So, please forgive me, but this Chapter will describe the UCLA Bruins' 5-days in Catalina Island and how they spent it.

Chapter 4 is where the 'good-stuff' actually begins. I hope you readers aren't too mad and if you are, you can write a hate review for this chapter (please, nothing vulgar or explicit).

**Alvin Seville was having the time of his life. **

**On the cruise, he had beaten everyone at shuffleboard, enjoyed all the seafood entrees, his favorite being swordfish, caught 3 halibut, and didn't vomit even once… until he ate the halibut he caught. **

**All of his teammates were having fun as well. A 45 inch plasma screen sat in the main room. Alvin and his teammates would tire themselves out playing Guitar Hero and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hard to believe that all this was done in a span of only 2 hours. **

**They finally arrived on the island, on the nice coastal city of Avalon.**

"**There she is boys", said Coach Howland. The whole Bruins team was amazed at how beautiful the island was. Mountain ranges basically covered the whole island and there must have been hundreds of ferry boats at the dock. No UCLA Bruin, not even Alvin Seville, the one who tours every city in the nation, had been to this majestic island. **

**Once there, they were greeted with a warm welcome. A huge banner that read "UCLA BRUINS: NATIONAL CHAMPS" was hung over the entrance arch. Tourists, as well as fans, made their way to see Coach Howland and the rest of the team. **

**As Alvin made his way down the stairs, he was greeted with a HUGE applause, as fans knew who their Most Outstanding Player was. **

"**Let the fun begin!" yelled an eager Alvin. He didn't want his to end; even if it was only the first day of the trip.**

**DAY 1: The UCLA Bruins had arrived at the hotel they were about to stay in. She was a beautiful **_**Monte-Carlo**_** themed 5-star hotel. The main lobby had a 75 inch plasma screen, outside was a 10ft deep, 25 feet wide swimming pool and 2 hot tubs, and there was also a weight room in case the team wanted to lift a little. The excitement from the team would continue until Coach Howland announced that not only did everyone have to share a room, but a bed as well. There were 2 beds in each room, making it 4 Bruins in a room, as well as the coaches who also had to share rooms, but got their own beds instead. **

**The team wanted to do nothing but hit The Casino, even though Alvin promised Brittany no gambling. Alvin was relieved to hear that The Casino was not a 'casino' after all, it was a movie theater. The team was invited to watch the advanced screening of **_**Iron Man**_**. Though the movie didn't come out 'til next month, how they do it in Catalina they will never tell. **

**After the movie, they went upstairs to the theater's ballroom. The dance floor was huge, and it can also be used for a basketball court. The team got 3 games of a 5-on-5 scrimmage, with anyone on Alvin's team winning all the games, and then the court was transformed into a dance floor. Alvin sat in the stands; it's not that he didn't want to dance, it's just that he didn't want to be dancing with another woman, and he promised Brittany that. **

**Once they arrived back at the hotel, they all agreed to swim in the pool. Alvin had started games of 'Bebo' (I'll tell you what that is) and chicken fight, and after that everyone hit the hot tub. Coach Howland had gave the team a curfew of 1 a.m., but since the team were all grown men, they felt that they could do whatever they wanted.**

**Back in the rooms, the team also agreed to order 12 boxes of pizza and some Corona for everyone. Alvin demanded root beer, as he promised Brittany no drinking, especially after 10 p.m. The team would eat, play NBA Live '08 and make prank phone calls to each other's rooms. They would eventually get tired, and they all went to sleep at around 2:30 a.m. Alvin would share his bed with fellow teammate and starting power forward Gavin DeLone. **

**DAY 2: The team had woken up and was offered a free continental breakfast. Alvin ordered waffles with orange juice. After that, the team had spent the rest of the day snorkeling. While snorkeling, the team encountered the bright orange Garibaldi, the official state fish of California. **

**The whole afternoon they went surfing. This was no challenge for Alvin, as he had been surfing all his life. **

**That night the whole team had gathered at The Casino's 5-star restaurant. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet, complete with a desert and salad bar. The team ate, talked about the season and how they were going to spend the off-season. Back at the hotel, they swam in the pool again and rented movies to watch. **

**DAY 3: Coach and the team all agreed to go hiking, since almost 70 percent of the island is mountainous. They hiked all day and even climbed Mt. Orizaba, the island's highest peak. Once there, they took photos of the valley and even encountered a herd of bison. **

**After hiking, the team went back to the hotel and sat in the main lobby to watch an NBA playoff game between the Los Angeles Lakers and the Denver Nuggets. Coach also ordered 3 dozen cheeseburgers and Dr. Pepper for everyone as they watched Kobe Bryant score 49 points and lead the Lakers to a 122-107 victory. After the game they swam in the pool… again. **

**DAY 4: Coach had ordered the team to visit the Catalina Island Museum. Even though the team didn't want to attend, they were all fascinated by the ancient Native-American photographs, pottery, and customs. There was even a place where they could make their own pottery to take home, and, better yet, a Gift Shop. Alvin had bought himself a totem pole bracelet and a Native American necklace for Brittany. "She'll love this", he said to himself.**

**In the afternoon, they decided to eat at a seafood restaurant called 'Shark Harbor'. Alvin and the team ordered lobster and shrimp and Alvin didn't vomit this time… until he ordered the smoked salmon. **

**Later in the evening, they all went back to the Avalon Theater to attend the Catalina Island Jazztrax Festival. Jazz happens to be one of Alvin's favorite music styles, and he also played Jazz guitar in high school, along with Simon (bass), Theodore (drums), Brittany (trumpet), Jeanette (piano) and Eleanor (alto saxophone). The Jazz Ensemble had played hits like **_**Moanin'**_**, **_**Sing, Sing, Sing**_**, **_**Haitian Fight Song, Crusin' for a Bluesin'**_** and **_**Spring Can Really Hang You up the Most**_**. The ensemble had played so well that they were awarded with a standing ovation from the audience. Even Alvin was amazed at how well the guitarist played his solo. **

**That night, instead of the pool, they all decided to hit the weight room. They have been eating a lot these past few days, so they would go in and do the usual things they did: bench press, squats, dips, lunges, curls, and treadmills. **

**DAY 5: The whole team had woken up very sore from last night. They got their free continental breakfast, swam in the pool again, and also packed their things because Coach told everybody that they were leaving tonight, since they forgot to pay for an extra night. Coach also told Alvin that on the last day of the trip, he would perform a mini-concert for everybody on the island. Alvin agreed. Though the concert wasn't that long, everybody on the island came to attend Alvin's concert. He would sing the hit songs "Get You Goin" (the team's official into song), "Mess Around" and "Come get it", three #1 songs from the Chipmunks 10x platinum selling album. The whole crowd applauded for Alvin and his teammates, who would be their back-up singers. **

**Then, with everything packed and loaded onto the boat, the whole UCLA Bruins team waved farewell to the residents and tourists of Santa Catalina Island. Coach and the team would thank everybody for their hospitality and for a rockin' 5 days of sun and fun. The bullhorn had sounded and everybody was headed for home. Since the team got a liking to the cruise liner, they decided to take the long way home. It was 10 p.m. when they left the island.**

**--**

**Back on the boat, as Alvin was checking if he forgot anything, he stumbled upon his 'special' surprise gift for Brittany. **

"**Hey, Gavin and Michael!" Alvin yelled for his teammates and also the second and third leading scorers on the team.**

"**Was 'up, Big A", replied Gavin. "Wat it do, Alvin?" replied Michael. **

"**You already know that Brittany and I have been going out for the longest time, right?"**

"**Right", they both said.**

"**And, you know I told her about a 'special' surprise I've got for her when I get back, right?"**

"**Right"**

"**Well… my special surprise is", at that moment Alvin pulled out a sparkling, 25,000, 7 karat gold engagement ring from his suitcase pocket, "that I've decided to take our relationship to the next level".**

"**Alvin! You sly devil you!" said Gavin. Gavin and Michael couldn't be happier for his teammate and at that moment they approached Alvin to give him a BIG friendly hug. "So, what are you gonna say, where and at what moment?" asked Michael. **

"**Well", Alvin replied, "as soon as we get off the boat, I'm guessing she'll come running up to me and grab me in her arms. Then I'll say some really sweet things to her; then I'll get on one knee, and then, SKA-DOOSH! It will be the perfect moment". **

**Alvin held up the ring as it sparkled in the light. "She'll love that ring, Alvin", replied Gavin.**

"**Yeah… but she loves me more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to bed. Wake me up when we get there, OK". Gavin and Michael agreed and left Alvin's room to go up to the top deck. Alvin would later turn is iPod on, listening to Michael Jackson's **_**You Are Not Alone**_** and **_**Rock With You**_**, and then drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his future with his future wife, Brittany. The time was now 12:30 a.m. **

A/N: Viola! Chapter 3. I should have Chapter 4 posted sometime today, which is where the 'good-stuff' ACTUALLY begins. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, though.

P.S. 'Bebo' is a game where you push people into the pool and try to avoid getting pushed in by another person. The person who pushes anyone in the pool is named Bebo, until you get pushed in the pool, that person is now Bebo.

Also, when Alvin says "SKA-DOOSH", is from Kung Fu Panda.


	4. Fate Takes its Toll

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

And Now… Here's Chapter 4… where the 'goood shtuff' happens! I hope the end is not too intense for you.

**On the top deck, Coach Howland approached Captain Morgan, the head of the ship.**

"**How are we doing today, Captain?" **

"**Pretty well Mr. Howland. Your boys seem to be behaving".**

"**Well, they are a little tired from the trip, but they sure had fun. How's the boat?"**

"**Steady as she goes. Our crewmen are doing their best to keep this boat afloat. There hasn't been one problem down there, they say".**

**Coach Howland now wanted to ask a question he felt he shouldn't, but asked anyway.**

"**Tell me, Captain. I'm not saying it will, but how **_**can**_** this boat sink?"**

**Captain Morgan took a sip of his Corona and continued. "A lot of ways, but our biggest fear is a leak in one of our bilge pumps. You see we have three 2,000 gallon pumps full of oil to keep this boat going for a long period of time. What we fear is a leak in one of the pumps, and then all of a sudden, a fire breaks out, all on the starboard side of the ship. You see, a fire on this boat can be very hazardous".**

"**And why is that?" asked a concerned Coach Howland. **

"**Well a fire can do a lot of damage on this boat: burn everything in its path, damage the rudders and even start one or three holes that will let water enter the vessels, then the water compartments, and then the whole boat, causing it to sink. You see, this boat cannot withstand a fire". **

"**How **_**can**_** a fire be started on this boat?"**

**Captain Morgan took another sip of his Corona. "Trust me; it would take a BIG idiot to start a fire on this boat". The Captain and Coach shared a hearty laugh and enjoyed another Corona Lite. **

"**Cheers! To a, how they say, 'rockin' vacation", said Coach Howland as he and the Captain tapped bottles. **

**--**

**Meanwhile, on the bottom dock, a group of crewmen were either loading coal in the boat's oven or just standing there doing nothing. One crewman decided to light a cigarette just for the heck of it. **

"**Winslow, you bum!! You know you cannot light a cigarette down here!"**

"**Relax, Marty. It's just one cigarette. Besides, I haven't got a smoke all day".**

"**And when you are done, just **_**where**_** are you going to throw it away?"**

**He paused for a moment, and then said, 'In my… pocket".**

"**Marty, Winslow, you have to take a look at this!"**

"**What is it Maurice?" asked Marty.**

"**It seems that this bilge pump right here has overproduced its amount of oil. I fear that it can somehow sprout a hole, causing the oil to escape and halt the boat". **

"**What the hell does that mean!?" yelled Winslow, still smoking the cigarette.**

"**I would put that down if I were you!" replied Maurice, glaring at Winslow, "what it means is that the bilge pump has so much oil that it can start to….**

**At that moment, the pump had sprouted a leak. Oil had flowed everywhere and caused the second pump to leak as well. Marty and Winslow now had worried looks on their faces. **

"**Okay, don't nobody panic!" yelled Maurice. "Winslow, please get rid of that cigarette, this oil is very flammable! And Marty, help me cover up this whole hole!"**

**However, the oil pressure was too strong, and oil was already flowing down to the bottom shaft. Then, out of nowhere, Winslow accidentally slips and drops the cigarette. **

"**WINSLOW, NOOOOOO!!" Maurice and Marty both yelled. **

**The cigarette dropped to the bottom shaft. The good news is that that place was prohibited to all crew members. The bad news was that oil had also spilled there and that shaft was also used as a water compartment. This oil was very flammable can burst when exposed to heat. **

**At that moment, there was a HUGE explosion, as the bottom shaft was now bursting in flames. **

"**Winslow, you son-of-a-bitch! I'd kill you for this!!" yelled a very Marty, "Maurice, what are you doing!?" **

"**I have to call the Captain! He must know or we're all doomed!! In the meantime, start evacuating everybody on this ship!!"**

**Marty and Winslow agreed and did what they were told. **

**--**

**The Captain and Coach Howland were still talking, when all of a sudden, the Captain's phone began to ring. **

**The Captain picks up the phone and says, "What is it Maurice?" **

"**Captain, we're having a 'small' problem down here".**

"**And how small is it?" The Captain replied very sternly.**

"**Well", he let out a small chuckle, "let's just say that one of the bilge pumps has a teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy leak".**

"**Well then don't just stand there, clean it up!" **

"**We would **_**love**_** to Captain", Maurice was know saying his words very ironically, "but we just can't seem to do that".**

"**And why not!?" **

"**Well… because… because I, uh… a hehehe… It's a funny story actually, but we uhh….. uhh…." **

**Then out of nowhere, Marty bursts in, snatches the phone away from Maurice and yells, "BECAUSE THE PUMPS HAD TOO MUCH OIL AND STARTED A HUGE LEAK THAT SPILLED OIL EVERYWHERE, THEN WINSLOW HAD THE NERVE TO SMOKE A CIGARETTE, DROP IT, AND CREATE A HUGE EXPLOSION DOWN IN THE BOTTOM SHAFT, WHICH IS NOW BURSTING IN FLAMES AND COULD TEAR HOLES IN THE VESSELS AND COULD TAKE IN BILLIONS OF GALLONS OF WATER, WHICH WOULD MAKE THIS BOAT SINK FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'AY CARAMBA'!!" **

**Marty had said those words very fast and loud, that he was gasping for breath. **

**Captain Morgan stood there in silence, almost about ready to explode.**

"**C-Ca-Captain??" replied Maurice, waiting for either an answer or an explosion.**

"…**I knew I could never trust you guys", Captain Morgan replied very calmly, until he hung-up the phone with force.**

"**What it is Captain?" asked a very worried Coach Howland.**

"**Coach, gather up your boys, and tell them that we're going home on a **_**different**_** boat, if you know what I mean". **

**Coach Howland nodded his head in agreement, as he knew what he meant. **

**--**

**Down in the bottom dock, the entire crew team was evacuating as well, sealing the doors to the water compartments; however, they knew those doors would not be strong enough to hold the pressure of any amount of water taken in by the holes. After the last crew man was evacuated, they had sealed the doors and made their way up to the top dock and to the life boats. Yes, the incoming water would douse the fire out, but once a fire on the boat starts, it makes its way uphill and burns anything in its path, especially on boat like this with very poor crew men. **

**--**

"**Boys!!" yelled Coach Howland, "get up, NOW!!"**

"**What's all the commotion, Coach?" asked a very tired Gavin, as he and the rest of the team had been sleeping; hence that it was 2:30 a.m.**

"**Boys, I don't know how to tell you all this but…this boat is sinking".**

**All of the team had gasped in horror and start a little frenzy.**

"**Listen! This is no time to panic. Grab your things and head out to the life boats. Do it quickly now, we haven't got that much time!" **

**Within seconds, the whole UCLA Bruins team had gathered their suitcases and belongings and quickly headed out to the life boats. **

"**Captain!" yelled Coach Howland "we've got to get out of here!"**

"**Sorry, but a good captain always goes down with his ship", replied Captain Morgan.**

"**Don't be such a moron, now come on!!" **

**Captain Morgan agreed and rushed out to the life boats where everyone, the team, coaches, and crew men were. Luckily, there were three life boats that would separate everyone. They were gently laid down and had reached the ocean. The crew men had grabbed their oars and peddled everyone way from the sinking boat. **

**10 minutes had passed and the boat was already half-way sunk. Then, out of nowhere, another HUGE explosion had erupted, this time it seemed far more destructive than the last one. The entire ship was now in flames, and fiery debris had sprouted everywhere. Luckily, the life boats were yards away from the towering inferno. Coach Howland then grabbed a clipboard. **

"**All right team, listen up for your names! I'll start with the starting lineup: Power forward, Gavin DeLone?"**

"**Here"**

"**Small forward, Michael Garcia?"**

"**Present"**

"**Center, Joseph McCartney?"**

"**Over here!" yelled Joseph as he was on another life boat.**

"**Shooting guard, Jamal Williams?"**

"**Yo!"**

"**Point guard, Alvin Seville?"**

**There was no answer from the boat. **

"**McCartney, is Seville on that boat?!"**

"**He's not on this boat sir!" replied Joseph.**

"**OH MY GOD!! WE FORGOT ALVIN!!" yelled Gavin from the top of his lungs.**

**--**

**Alvin was still in his room sleeping and his Michael Jackson play list on his iPod had ended. He was then woken up from the smell of the smoke. **

"**Hey Coach! What's burning?!" said Alvin with half-opened eyes. Alvin would receive no answer as he stood there all alone looking at the smoke-covered hallway. **

"**Coach... Guys... Anyone?!" His eyes were now wide open as he got off the bed. When his feet touched the floor, he felt water.**

"**Why is the floor wet?" he asked himself. He looked down and saw that there was water everywhere; and then it hit him….**

"**OH MY GOD, THIS BOAT IS SINKING!!"**

**He quickly grabbed his things and rushed out the door. The place was covered in smoke so he could barely see. The air was so bad, he started coughing and hyperventilating. Luckily he knew his way around and made his way out to the top deck. He searched for the life boats but discovered that they were all taken.**

"**The life boats, they're gone!!" **

**Alvin now thought that the whole team had left without him, and could not get off this towering inferno. **

**Just then, Alvin heard someone scream his name.**

"**ALLVVVINNNN!!"**

**The yell came from Gavin, as he was the loudest member of the team. His yells were another thing that motivated the team. **

**Alvin peaked down from the top deck and saw three life boats about 200 yards away from the sinking boat. The life boats had carried the team, coaches and the crew men. **

"**YOU JACKASSES FORGOT TO WAKE ME UP!!" yelled Alvin, as he was so mad that he was not alerted about the ship sinking. **

**He then tossed his things out to the life boats. They landed in the water, but a few of Alvin's teammates swam out to retrieve them. **

**Alvin was now all alone on the sinking ship. The flames had already sunk and devoured 75 of the ship as Alvin had no place to go but down into the ice cold Pacific Ocean. **

"**ALLLVVVVINNNN!!" Gavin yelled again, "YOU HAVE TO JUMP!!"**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!!" replied Michael, "HE'S GOT TO BE AT LEAST 120 FEET HIGH. THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL SURVIVE A JUMP LIKE THAT!!"**

"**HE'S GOT NO OTHER CHOICE YOU DOUCHE-BAG!!"**

**Alvin was scared stiff. Yes, he was more than 100 high from the surface, but he was never afraid of heights. The jump would kill him, but staying on the sinking ship would kill him faster. He wanted to pretend like it was some ride at Six Flags, but he wouldn't like how the ride would end. **

**Then, Gavin yelled again….**

"**ALLLVVVVINNNNNN!!... JJJJUMMMMMMPPPPPPP!!**

**Alvin had heard Gavin very clearly and, with his life at steak, clasped his hands together and took a nosedive right into the ocean. The ship had sunken completely after he dove.**

**The whole UCLA Bruins team now waited for a response. **

'**Did he or didn't he make it?'**

**--**

**They waited for about 100 seconds… until something popped out from the surface. **

"**Look!" Michael yelled, "There he is!!"**

**Michael had spotted Alvin's signature red cap floating in the distance. Taking no chances, he swam out to see if he was drowning. When he finally reached the cap… that's all he encountered, his red cap. **

**He peaked underwater, but since it was 3 in the morning, he couldn't see anything. **

**He swam back to the life boat and showed everyone the cap. It was Alvin's alright, as he was the only one on the team who had it officially signed from UCLA legend, John Wooden; however the writing was starting to fade away.**

"**Gavin!" demanded Michael, "call for Alvin again! He's got to be around here somewhere!!"**

"**I can't do that", replied Gavin very quietly. **

"**You have to!!" yelled Michael, as he would not lose his best friend and teammate.**

"**Seriously, I can't! I kinda lost my voice when I yelled at Alvin all those times".**

**Michael, as well as the whole team, was now holding back tears.**

"**ALLVVINNN!!" Michael yelled this time. "Come on guys, HELP ME OUT!!" **

**The whole team, even the Captain and crewmen were calling out for Alvin. They would yell for 10 more minutes, but there was still no answer. **

"**COME ON ALVIN!! DON'T DO THIS TO US!!" Michael was crying while yelling, as it was obvious…………………. Alvin didn't make it. **

"**Oh Alvin" said a very depressed Coach Howland, "the Seville's are not going to like this".**

Yay!! Chapter 4, the Good Stuff, or what I like to call, the Goooood Shtuff!!

Please tell me what you think of the story so far! :-D


	5. Reaction

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 5 – Reaction. This is the chapter where the Seville's and Miller's hear about Alvin's death and how they take it. Be alert for some violent scenes in this chapter.

-

**It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning at the Seville residence. Theodore was watching **_**Sonic X**_** on Channel 11, as Dave and Simon were preparing breakfast. Theodore may have been an adult, but he was still a kid at heart, as Saturday morning cartoons would be one of his childhood favorites. **

"**Hey Dave", asked Theodore.**

"**Yes Theodore", replied Dave.**

"**When does Alvin get back from his trip?"**

"**Well", said Dave, holding a skillet in one hand and a batch of eggs in another. "The 5 days are over, so I'm guessing he should return sometime today".**

**Theodore, as well as the rest of the family, couldn't wait to see Alvin back. The family had felt that it's been as if he's been gone forever, but all they wanted was for Alvin to be back home safe and well rested. **

**Theodore was watching Sonic kick Dr. Eggman's butt, when all of a sudden….**

"**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLETIN!"**

**--**

**Back in the kitchen…**

"**You know Simon, you never took the time to appreciate Alvin or what he's done", Dave said while mixing the eggs.**

"**Well, Alvin may have been a little hot-headed in the past, not to mention he still is on a daily basis, but I **_**have**_** taken the liberty to enjoy his accomplishments, not to mention his hard labor. Can you please pass the seasoning?"**

**Dave handed Simon a tube of red seasoning for the bacon he was making. **

"**So, you're finally glad you have the brother you've always wanted?"**

"**What are you talking about? Theodore's right in the living room". **

"**SIMON" Dave said, giving Simon a smirk.**

"**My apologies, Dave, but you are indeed correct. Alvin has not only aged, but matured into a natural gentleman, err, gentlemunk; however, I have always loved Alvin as a brother. In fact, I sort of miss the good old days of him wrecking my experiments or me always getting him out of mishaps. Look, the bottom-line is..." Simon stopped after flipping the bacon, "no matter how much of a juvenile or a sophisticated person he can be, no matter how many times he makes me frustrated or relaxed, no matter how many times he fails or succeeds…" Simon stopped after putting the bacon on the plates, "Alvin's my brother, and I will **_**always**_** appreciate the things he does, whether it be good or bad". **

**Dave poured the eggs onto the skillet.**

"**That was very sweet Simon, and I'm sure Alvin is very glad to have a brother like you as well". **

"**Well, at least he didn't cheat his way into college, that's a good thing"**

**Dave and Simon both exchanged laughs and finished making breakfast. Then, all of a sudden, they heard Theodore scream like if he was in trouble. **

"**DAVE!! SIMON!! COME QUICK!!"**

**Dave and Simon heard Theodore's cry for help and quickly rushed to see what was wrong.**

"**What's wrong, Theodore? Are you hurt?" Dave asked politely and worried. **

"**NO! LOOK!!" Theodore replied, pointing at the television.**

**-**

"**LIVE FROM LOS ANGELES, THIS IS FOX 11 NEWS, WITH SUSAN ORTEGA AND VICTOR GOMEZ".**

"**Hi, I'm Susan Ortega, and this is FOX 11 News".**

"**The top story today, 2 weeks after winning the NCAA Championship, the UCLA Bruins decided to take a 5-day celebration cruise to Santa Catalina Island for some fun and relaxation; however, once they returned home, fate took its toll as their cruise, the U.S.S. Crashcup, mysteriously sunk the night of their return. Injuries: none. Fatalities: 1… UCLA's very own, Alvin Seville. Here's Victor Gomez, live from El Segundo, with the rescued UCLA Bruins as well as the Captain and crew men, to tell you more on last night's horrific tragedy". **

"**Thanks, Susan. I'm standing here with the rescued, and very depressed, National Champion UCLA Bruins, as they have all but one of their members. I'm now here with UCLA coach Ben Howland. Ben, please tell me, how did it happen and why?"**

"**Well" Coach Howland said, wiping a tear from his eye, "it was pretty much my fault. I was alerted that the boat was sinking, so I told all but one of my boys to grab their possessions and immediately head to the life boats. We were all safe… and there he was… standing on the top deck of the towering inferno. He dropped his things on the water, and we all told him to jump. (He) did so; Dove right into the ice cold Pacific Ocean. We waited for a response, (to) see if he made it back up the surface. We waited and waited… and this is all we could retrieve". Coach held up Alvin's signature red cap, still wet and with John Wooden's signature completely erased. **

**Dave, Simon and Theodore immediately gasped. Tears were now piling in their eyes.**

"**We cried out his name some more" Coach continued "… but nothing. We figured he would be out there, somewhere, but we never got a response back". Coach immediately lost it, and broke down crying, "I'M SORRY, I AM **_**SO**_** SORRY!!" **

**The entire team had been crying as well, knowing they were also to blame for Alvin's death. **

"**Let's not forget that Alvin was named Most Outstanding Player when he led his team to the NCAA title. He was also, as well as his brothers, nominated for 3 Grammy awards: for Album of the Year (**_**Get Munk'd**_**), for Song of the Year (**_**Get You Goin'**_**), and for Best Collaboration, (Alvin ft. Brittany **_**Only You (And You Alone) Remix**_**). Alvin is, or in this case **_**was**_**, also the longtime boyfriend of Brittany Miller of the Chipettes. Here with me now is Gavin DeLone, longtime friend and teammate of Alvin", finished Victor. **

"**Back on the boat, Alvin had shown me a rare 25,000 dollar ring and told me that he planned to marry Brittany once he got back. I 'raided' his suitcase, and all I found were clothes and things he had bought back on the island. I think he told me he was going to give this to her", said Gavin, who was holding up the Native-American necklace Alvin bought for Brittany at the Gift Shop of the museum they visited. "I will be most glad to give it to her, if he doesn't mind". **

"**With all that said, it seems as if Alvin 'went down with the ship'. Alvin was also the founder of the Chipmunks Pauper Fund, helping underprivileged chipmunks, as well as humans, find homes and earn an education. 3 years ago, he made a trip down to New Orleans to organize a relief fund to raise money after Hurricane Katrina hit. This year, he went to China to organize another fund, re-build homes for the home-less, and, with the help of the Chipettes, hosted a benefit concert after the earthquake hit. Yes, Alvin is loved around the world by the marvelous things he did to help out the needy. **

**So, there you have it…Alvin Seville, National Champion, Grammy-nominated artist, and a worldwide humanitarian, is dead at the age of 22. Reporting live from El Segundo, I'm Victor Gomez, FOX 11 News; Back to you Susan". **

**-**

**Dave quickly turned the television off, a million thoughts racing in his head. He was just about ready to burst into tears. He had lost his son.**

"**D-Dave" asked a weak and teary-eyed Theodore. "He's gonna make it, isn't he? ISN'T HE!?" **

"**I don't know, Theodore…. I just… don't… know". **

"**This cannot be happening…. This CANNOT be happening!" said Simon, who was also about ready to lose it. **

**Just then, the phone rings. Simon picks it up. On the other line was Eleanor. **

"**Simon! Jeanette and I were just watching the news! We heard everything and we can't believe what happened!!" **

"**I know, Ellie. This certainly cannot be true!"**

"**Oh Simon, Brittany is not going like this".**

"**Not going to like what?" replied Brittany, as she had just woken up and headed downstairs where her sisters were. **

"**BRITTANY!!" Jeanette and Eleanor both yelled while also faking smiles. Eleanor was also hiding the telephone behind her back. "HEY, GIRL!! SO HOW'DA SLEEP LAST NIGHT!?"**

"**Ugh, terrible. I had dreamt that something awful had happened to Alvin". **

**Sweat was now pouring down on Jeanette's and Eleanor's faces. **

"**He he, what a coincidence", said Jeanette, "you know, me and Ellie were just watching the news and found out that team had just made it back". **

"**THEY'RE BACK!!" yelled a surprised and excited Brittany, "Well, we should head down there right now. I would love to hear about Alvin's trip". **

**Jeanette couldn't think of anything else to say. "Actually Brittany… they made it back on life boats". **

"**What are you saying Jeanette, and what was it you guys were talking about that I'm not going to like!?" Brittany demanded to know what they were hiding. **

"**Well, he he… you see Britt… it's quite complicated to explain, but…"**

**Eleanor let out a big sigh, she had to tell her sooner or later. **

"**BRITTANY, ALVIN'S DEAD!!"**

**-**

**Silence was in the room now.**

"**W-Wh-What?" Brittany said weakly.**

"**The boat sank, and Alvin went down with it", replied Eleanor, who was getting a little teary-eyed. **

**"Al-Alvin's d-dead?" asked Brittany.**

**"I'm… sorry you had to find out this way", replied Jeanette. **

**Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. **

"**You're… You're lying!!" she said. **

**At that moment, Jeanette had turned the television back on to CNN, where there was a live report. **

**Brittany saw it with her own eyes. There it read… ALVIN SEVILLE PRONOUNCED DEAD AFTER UCLA CRUISE BOAT SINKS in big red letters. She also saw Coach Howland being interviewed about what had happened. **

**She was just about ready to explode.**

"**Brittany, dear", said Eleanor, "you gonna be okay?" **

**Brittany could do nothing more than nod her head. She cannot believe she had lost her one true love. Immediately, she slowly headed back to her room. She was just fine, closing her door very gently, until… she slammed it with such force that it nearly broke.**

**She then started tossing and throwing things around in her room, such as her night lamp, her picture frames and her makeup. She was also sobbing uncontrollably. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor heard what was going on and quickly rushed upstairs. They opened her door and found her trashing her room by throwing everything her fingers had grabbed on. **

"**BRITTANY, STOP!!" yelled Jeanette, but Brittany would ignore her and continue crying and trashing. **

"**YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF, BRITT!!" Eleanor cried out, but it was too late as Brittany would punch her hand through her closed window. Blood started pouring down from Brittany's wrist, covered in broken glass. **

**Brittany would continue crying some more, then she came to a halt, as Jeanette and Eleanor were holding her down. **

"**ALVIN, N-NOOO!!" Brittany cried, as tears were pouring from her face. She loved no one except Alvin. Even though there were times when they were competitive, times where they were sworn enemies, times where he 'took it too far', Brittany always cared for Alvin, and he for her. She knew from the start that they were going to be together forever. They had been going out since the first day of middle school, and promised each other that no other girl or boy would ever get in the way of their relationship. They would take various trips to the beach, the pier and even shopped together in L.A.'s Fashion District. Every night they would sneak out to the Chipettes old tree house to hang out and to, sometimes, 'make-love'. Now that he was gone, she didn't know if she was ever going to love again. **

"**Brittany calm down!" Eleanor said, "We're just as depressed about this as you are!!"**

**Brittany immediately quieted down and started crying on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette and Eleanor finally let out the tears they were holding back when they saw the live report on the television. The three sisters now laid there in a messy room, with Jeanette and Eleanor comforting their heart-broken sister. **

**-**

**Meanwhile, Simon was still on the phone, but could hear everything that was going on at the Miller residence. He then hung the phone up and turned his attention Theodore, who was crying like he never cried before. He went to comfort his brother, as well as Dave, who were all crying like a family. **

**-**

**Out of nowhere, Jake bursts in, holding bags full of groceries. **

"**I'm bauck wit the groceries", he said, placing the bags on the counter. He turns to the three and wonders what is wrong.**

"**Why so glum, mates? Y'all look like as if someone had just paussed away". **

**Theodore grabs the remote to turn the TV on and goes to CNN. Jake saw it with his own eyes… ALVIN SEVILLE PRONOUNCED DEAD AFTER UCLA CRUISE BOAT SINKS in big red letters. He also saw Gavin DeLone telling the reporter about the last time he saw Alvin, alive that is. **

**Jake was flabbergasted at what he saw. His eyes couldn't believe it either. **

"**OH… NOOO… NOT AULVIN!! NOT NAOW!!" Jake had also believed that Alvin was too young to die. **

**Jake couldn't take it anymore. He had dropped to his knees and started sobbing like mad. **

"**AULVIN, NOOOOO!!" he grabbed onto the carpet with both hands, ready to tear it apart. He can't believe he had lost his favorite, and only, cousin; however, Jake never considered Alvin a cousin, more like a lost, distant **_**brother**_** to be precise. Now that he was gone, Jake didn't know who to look up to, now, as Alvin had always gave Jake advice on how to be cool and hip. **

**Theodore and Simon went out to comfort Jake. He shrugged a little, but they soon came close together. Dave pounded the wall so many times that his hand was turning red. His (former) trouble-making, community-helping, Chipmunks lead singing, NCAA champion son was gone forever. **

**Theodore and Simon would spend the rest of the day at home crying their sorrows away. Dave had called to schedule a special funeral to take place in a week. **

**-**

**That night, Jake had gone back home to tell Vinny about Alvin. Her reaction was **_**WAY**_** worse than that of Brittany's as she almost lit the tree house on fire. Luckily, Jake was there to halt it. **

**Vinny knew from the start that her boy would grow up to be something really successful. She even taught Alvin how to play the piano. Now that he was gone, Vinny couldn't even take the pain she would feel if she lost even one of her boys. **

**With Alvin gone, who knows what's next for the Seville's, Brittany, **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_**, and most important, everybody else. **

**-**

Chapter 5. Sorry that it's kinda long, but my mind was telling me to write this and that! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. :-D


	6. Ocker Island

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 6 – Ocker Island. Note: Ocker is pronounced ocka. So sorry, but this chapter is the longest so far.

-

**On a deserted island, an old chipmunk, about age 50, sat in his chair made of twigs and leaves, also holding his fishing rod, hoping for a catch of the day. It was the middle of the day and still he caught nothing. **

**He let out a big sigh. "I guess their just naut biting today; Might as well graub the net". **

**He extended a large net onto the ocean, and pulled it gently. He was happy to have caught some small guppies, and surprised to have caught something even bigger. **

**He quickly rushed over to the net. He put the guppies in a small tray, and untangled the 'large' thing he caught. **

**"'Ello! Whaut do we hauve here!?" He stared at the thing for a bit longer, turned it around, and finally figured what it was. **

**"It's a...a… chipmunk?" This chipmunk was wearing a signature red T-shirt with a huge letter A in the middle, as well as matching black and yellow basketball shorts. His clothes had been faded by the water and torn slightly. He was also barefoot and without his signature red cap. **

**The old chipmunk continued to stare at it, and then placed his ear over the chipmunk's chest. **

**He felt a pulse. "(He's) still aulive". He thought for a second on what to do. "I could aulways try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or the 'ol drop the coconut on his head trick". **

**He stood there rubbing his chin on what to try. Then it came to him…. **

**"Oh well, coconut it is!" **

**He quickly climbed up a nearby coconut tree, pulled out a few coconuts and rushed back to the unconscious chipmunk. He released a coconut from his palm and it quickly landed hard on the chipmunk's forehead. He dropped another coconut onto its forehead, and suddenly the chipmunk was starting to open its eyes. **

**"W-Wh-Wha…." said the weak chipmunk. **

**"You've been out for quite a while there, mate", said the old chipmunk who had a beard that trailed down to his stomach and wore rags sewn up by leaves. **

**"WH-Where… Where am I?" the chipmunk asked again. **

**"Where are ya? Ha-Ha, welcome to Ocker Island. I'm Ocker". **

**"O-Ocker?" **

**"Thaut's my name. Was yours mate?" Ocker let out a hand to help the marooned chipmunk up. **

**"Me? Well, my name's Alvin. Alvin Seville". **

**"Aulvin Seville!? Hmm, thaut name sorta rings a bell. Are you a singer?" **

**Alvin stood there pretty confused and almost nauseous. "I'm a singer, basketball player and humanitarian". **

**Alvin dusted off some sand from his clothes and looked around at the island. **

**"How did I get here?" Alvin asked politely. **

**"I caught you with my net. You are a chipmunk aren't you?" **

**"Of course I'm a chipmunk! Hence the fur on my body!" Alvin replied in an annoyed tone. "Wait a minute! Last thing I remember was the sinking ship, then I dove into the ocean. I think I was about 15 feet below the surface and then all of a sudden… blank". Alvin paced around while telling his story. Then he groaned saying, "Ah man… I bet my teammates are safe and rescued while I'm here on this god-forsaken island!" **

**"Now I know you!" said Ocker, "you're Aulvin of the Chipmunks!! No!?" **

**"That's right, I am… or at least now I _was_. (Sigh) They're probably wondering where I am right now... or maybe Coach is telling them what happened to me!". Alvin headed for the shore. **

**"Wait! Whaut are you doin'?" yelled Ocker. **

**"I'm swimming back to LA!! I can't let them know I'm dead!!" **

**"You'll neva make it!! This island is miles away from civilization, and by miles I mean double-digit miles, maybe even triple!!" **

**Alvin stopped swimming, floating there in the water. "Triple-digit miles!?" **

**Ocker was right. Alvin could never swim that far. Worst of all he didn't even know if this island was located on a map. Alvin swam back to the island, trying to think of another way to get off this island. **

**"Well if swimming my way back won't work, then maybe I better put my survival skills into action. I'll be right back". **

**"Where ya goin'?" asked Ocker. **

**"I'm gonna circumnavigate this island, see what I can find to build me a raft". **

**With that said, Alvin starting walking through the entire island. While walking, all he could discover where plants and trees the size of L.A.'s skyscrapers. **

**- **

**That night, Ocker was preparing a fire to cook the guppies he caught earlier. Just then Alvin was back with about a dozen piles of logs in his hands. **

**"Bauck so soon?" asked Ocker. **

**"Hey, this island's pretty big", replied Alvin, "about the size of Downtown LA. Even the trees remind me of LA's skyline". ****He put the logs down and sat adjacent to Ocker. **

**"What'cha makin?" asked Alvin, who hadn't eaten anything all day. **

**"Oh, just some smaull fish I caught earlier today". **

**Alvin nodded his head while also savoring his tongue. **

**Ocker saw his action and said, "Relax boy, there's plenty for you and me!" **

**Alvin couldn't help but feel happy that his old guy would be more than happy to share his food with him. **

**- **

**That morning, Alvin, who had been sleeping on the sand, got the pile of logs he retrieved from the island, found some rope and tied the logs together to make a medium-sized raft. **

**Out of nowhere, Ocker appeared and was surprised at what Alvin was doing. **

**"What're doing?" asked Ocker. **

**"I told ya, I'm getting off this island!!" replied Alvin. **

**Ocker came by to see the raft Alvin was making. He observed it well, and then raised an eyebrow at Alvin. **

**"Mate, this raft if so baud, it won't even hold for a quarter-mile". **

**Alvin stopped what he was doing. "Are you saying my survival skills suck!" yelled Alvin, who was angry at Ocker for criticizing him, **

**"Thaut's not whaut I said, mate, I'll I'm sayin' is thaut this raft is poorly constructed, if I do say so myself". **

**"Are you saying that _you_ can build a better raft than I can!?" **

**"Thaut's what I'm sayin', mate". **

**"Now lookey here _old munk_!" said Alvin in a macho-man state, "I am twice your size and half your age, alright, now you need to just chill, and let a _real_ man, err, munk do his thing, OK!!" **

**"Oh!" replied Ocker "so you're sayin' _you're_ the 'real' munk! Tell you whaut, Aulvin… we're goin' to hauve a little friendly wager". **

**"I'm listening", said Alvin. **

**"We're goin' to, how you American's say… wrestle each other, to see who the 'real' munk is. First one to fall on the sand 3 times loses. If I win, you stay on this island, but if you win, you are free to leave this island at anytime!" **

**"Look you, I don't wanna break your spine or nothing, but if that's what's gonna get me off of this damn island, then so-be-it!" **

**"Do we hauve a deal then?" said Ocker, holding out his hand waiting for it to be shaken. **

**Alvin thought about the deal, but what did he care, he knew he could take this guy on. He finally reached out his hand. **

**"Deal!" said Alvin as the two shook hands. **

**- **

**It was a very scorching afternoon on the island, as the two were warming up for their wrestling match. **

**"I'll have you know", said Alvin stretching out his legs, "that not only was I on the basketball team, but the wrestling team at UCLA as well. I even used my brother Theodore to practice my moves, and, my maximum bench press happens to be 250lbs. I'll be off this island faster than you can say 'piña colada'". **

**"That smaull talk won't help you in this mautch", replied Ocker. **

**The two stopped stretching and made their way onto the sand where they would wrestle. **

**"Look, since I have the advantage of being younger and in better shape, I'll let you get the first move, old munk", said Alvin in an egotistical tone. **

**"All right, but it's your funeral, mate", replied Ocker. **

**With that said, Ocker quickly grabbed onto Alvin's arm, spun him around and tackled him down to the ground. **

**"Hey, I wasn't ready!" complained Alvin. **

**"It still counts", replied Ocker, who was also holding up a number one with his finger. **

**Alvin quickly got back on his feet. **

**"Ya, well in America this is how we hold up number one" said Alvin who was putting up his middle finger in front of Ocker. **

**Ocker glared at Alvin; he knew what the 'finger' meant. **

**Alvin suddenly charged at Ocker, who was kneeling down on one knee. **

**As Alvin got closer, Ocker grabbed Alvin's thigh with his right hand and Alvin's right arm with his left hand. Ocker then pulled Alvin on his shoulders, stood up, and flipped him to the ground. Alvin landed hard on his back. **

**"That's two, mate. Had enough?" asked Ocker. **

**"I'm just getting started", replied Alvin, dusting away some sand from his clothes. **

**Alvin charged at Ocker again, only this time, they were in a grappling position. **

**Both chipmunks were deadlocked at each other, as no one had the dominant position. **

**'_How can this be'_ thought Alvin, '_this guy's gotta be like 500 years old yet he's about as strong as I am, maybe even stronger_!" **

**Both chipmunks would be locked for about another minute, when… all of a sudden, Ocker grabbed onto Alvin's waist and lifted him up over his head with his arms fully extended. **

**'_No way'_ Alvin thought again, '_I weigh at least 180lbs, and I'm only 6 feet tall, there's no way a guy his age would be able to lift me up… unless he strength trains with Bowflex_!" **

**Ocker suddenly threw Alvin to the ground with great force that Alvin landed flat on his stomach. He tried to get up, but failed. **

**"Three strike's you're oaut!" Ocker yelled happily. **

**- **

**Alvin lay there on the sand, some in his mouth, as he finally got up and stared angrily at Ocker. He didn't just lose… he got his ass whooped by an old man, err, munk. **

**"I… guess you won", said Alvin. He had never tasted defeat like this before. **

**Ocker happily shook his head. **

**Alvin started to walk away, when suddenly… his raised his fist and aimed at Ocker. **

**With no hesitation, Ocker grabbed onto Alvin's fist. Alvin tried hard to push his fist back so he could punch Ocker in the face but, since Ocker's grip was so strong, Alvin couldn't, as he had no other choice but to let go. **

**Alvin stood there rubbing his wrist diligently. This time he charged at Ocker like a blitz move in football. **

**Ocker quickly grabbed onto both Alvin's arms, spun him around so that his arms were behind his back, and pushed him to the ground. **

**Alvin tried hard to break free, but Ocker had him in another deadlocked and dominant position. **

**"You're pathetic, you know thaut", said Ocker, "if you simply rely on anger and feraucity in your mautches, you will _aulways_ taste defeat". **

**"Who are you, my English professor?!" replied Alvin, struggling to break free of Ocker's grip. **

**"No!" yelled Ocker, "I'm just an _old munk_! Now tell me if you can break free!" **

**"Just watch me!!" Alvin tried many different attempts to get loose, but failed. **

**"Tell me if you can break free!!" Ocker yelled again. **

**Alvin wiggled his arms a little, even moved around in the sand, but still, nothing. **

**Ocker yelled one last time, "TELL ME IF YOU CAN BREAK FREE!!" **

**Alvin stood there screaming and yelping, "I… I…" **

**"YOU WHAUT!!" replied Ocker. **

**"I…I….I….." Alvin had no other choice but to give up, tears already forming in his eyes … "I… CAN'T!!" **

**Ocker saw that Alvin wasn't trying anymore, so he finally released him. **

**Alvin still laid there in the sand, crying his eyes out. **

**"Mate, you trust in strength that comes from outside, when instead, you need to trust in strength that comes from inside you". **

**"What, are you some kind of philosopher now!" asked Alvin, still crying. **

**"No, but I can truly tell that not only do you wish to get off this isle, but that you truly miss your faumily". **

**"Look! That fact that I lost to you in some stupid wrestling match won't convince anyone, since it's only the two of us here. I'm still getting off this island no matter what!!" yelled Alvin, who also started to walk away. **

**"Yes! _Just_ the two of us!" yelled Ocker. "You've only been here for 2 days, yet you still maunaged to get your auss whopped by someone who's been here FOR 12 STINKIN' YEARS!!" **

**Alvin immediately paused, and turned around. **

**"12 YEARS!!" Alvin asked. **

**Ocker shook his head and also gave Alvin a death-glare. **

**Alvin couldn't help but feel guilty. He dropped to the ground and sat criss-crossed applesauce. **

**"And here I am bitchin' about how badly I want to get off of this island. I had no idea". **

**Ocker sat down next to Alvin. **

**"Look, I'm really sorry Ocker. You weren't trying to hurt me; you were just trying to teach me a lesson". **

**"You've got a lot to learn, my boy". **

**Alvin suddenly stood up staring into the horizon. He heard the sound of doves crying and the waves crashing onto the shore. **

**Alvin couldn't help but smile. Ocker wondered why. **

**"So uh… I guess I gotta stay on this island, huh?" **

**Ocker shook his head in agreement. **

**"Probably about forever, huh?" **

**"The deal _was_ that you stay on this island; howeva, you stay and I teach you 'The Way of the Munk'". **

**"The Way of the Munk?" asked Alvin. **

**"It's a basic learning instruction that will teach you survival, skill, and most important, trust, aull to get off this island". **

**Alvin turned his head to face Ocker; also with a raised eyebrow. **

**"Boy, you're naut stayin' on this island, foreva", replied Ocker, who returned the smile. **

**At that instant, Alvin hugged Ocker tightly. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl. **

**"So, you've been on this island 12 years now, and you still managed to survive without food?" **

**"Follow me, Aulvin", said Ocker, as he led Alvin in the heart of the island. **

**- **

**Ocker and Alvin continued walking through the island. **

**"12 years. WOW! I don't even know if I can spend 12 days on this island, let alone 12 minutes". **

**"Believe me, my first couple of days here were pretty rough, but you'll grow to get used to living here. Oh! Here we are!" **

**They were in the middle, or the heart, of the island, as Alvin couldn't believe what he saw. **

**Beautiful palm trees, as well as trees that grew coconuts, bananas, oranges, apples, and strawberries. Ocker then led Alvin further into the heart, when the two came across a beautiful, riveting waterfall. The water was fresh, clean and safe to drink. Alvin was amazed, as he felt that he would never go hungry again. **

**The two came across an apple tree. **

**"Pick yo' fav'rite", said Ocker. **

**Alvin picked a big, red apple from the tree. He was suddenly eating it, and was joyful at how ripe and fresh it was. He also rushed to the waterfall to drink some water. Ocker could see how happy and satisfied he was. **

**"Your training begins in a week, Mr. Aulvin", said Ocker. **

**"A week! Why?" replied Alvin. **

**"You're going to need the extra energy, trust me. Hauve a pleasant night". **

**With that said, Ocker disappeared, leaving Alvin with all of the fruit trees and the fresh water. **

**- **

**Alvin wasn't happy he was stuck on this island, but instead happy to have found a new friend and teacher in Ocker. **

**-**

A/N: That's right, Alvin's alive! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. :-D


	7. Aftermath

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 7: Aftermath – This chapter describes the Seville's, Miller's, UCLA and everyone else at Alvin's funeral.

Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own the songs: _Amazing Grace_ (John Newton), _Beautiful Memories_ (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and _Dreaming of You_ (Selena).

Sorry it took so long, but 4th of July weekend was a BLAST!

**- **

**It was a quiet, cloudy and windy day on the streets of El Segundo, as friends, family and fans were paying homage to the recent death of Los Angeles' very own: Alvin Seville. **

**Many fans would hold up candles and flowers, as well as autographed picture frames and CD's of Alvin. Fans would also hold up autographed basketballs and basketball jerseys. **

**The streets were paved with LA natives paying respect for not just Alvin but to the Seville's, who had lost a family member, and the Miller's, who had lost a very good friend. **

**Dave had planned a traditional, public burial at sea ceremony for Alvin. He invited everyone he knew, those Alvin knew and of course thousands of (were) screaming fans. He also invited the mayor of Los Angeles, Mr. Antonio Villaraigosa, to speak on behalf of Alvin's terrible loss. **

**The Seville's were dressed in black suits with black dress shirts. The Miller's were dressed in black dresses, with Brittany dressed in a mourning dress, as Alvin was considered her boyfriend. Everyone else was dressed in either funeral attire or something red, as that was Alvin's signature color. **

**- **

**Mr. Mayor took the podium and began to speak. **

**"Fellow citizens of Los Angeles County, exactly one month ago our very own UCLA Bruins won the NCAA National Championship, led by their star point guard, Mr. Alvin Seville". **

**A huge applause then swept through the humongous crowd. **

**"Exactly two weeks ago, there was a day in which we will all live in infamy. Alvin had lost his life in a daring disaster at sea. My people, Alvin didn't just die a singer, basketball player and worldwide humanitarian, he died… A HERO!" **

**Another huge applause swept through the crowd, louder than the last one. **

**"I now ask you all to bow your heads, remove your hats, and please refrain from speaking… for a moment of silence". **

**Silence… **

**-- **

**"Thank You. I would now ask if Mr. Dave Seville could come up to the podium and speak in honor of his son", said Mr. Mayor. **

**Dave took the podium, bit his lip a little bit, then began to speak. **

**"What can I say about Alvin, well, he wasn't very bright at first, but he was always honest and noble, and his bravery is what I loved the most about him. I remember days of him coming home from school with a failing grade in his backpack, or days where I would receive a phone call from his school informing me that he's done something terrible again. As the years went by, I've seen Alvin mature and grow more sophisticated. He's grown to do his chores and tell the truth, some things he's never wanted to do as a child. As Alvin grew more and more each day we've grown to love him even more as well. I could tell he never stopped dreaming and believing in what he loved the most, which was not just basketball, singing or philanthropy, but his family. I was always proud of everything he's done. He's achieved so much throughout his whole life, and has done things even we are self's couldn't dream of doing. That Alvin... he always said he wanted to reach the stars some day…" suddenly Dave was getting a little teary eyed, "And he made it. An NCAA Champion, a Grammy-nominated artist, and a HERO in all of us. We shall never forget you Alvin, I love you like the son I've always wanted, and you roam in our hearts, always and forever! Thank You!" Dave left the podium, wiping his eyes and feeling very lightheaded. **

**Simon and Theodore now took the podium to speak on behalf of their loving brother. **

**"Alvin," said Simon, "well, he wasn't the cleanest person, if you know what I mean, (chuckle)". **

**Laughter would erupt from the audience, as Simon felt that they shouldn't feel hurt for most of the ceremony. **

**"But we loved him very much", said Theodore. **

**"His shenanigans and tomfoolery in the past would turn into loving compassion in the present. His ideas of wrecking my experiments would transform into ideas of helping me complete my experiments", finished Simon. **

**"And his ideas of bribing me to do ridiculous things would change into ideas of him helping me cope with my problems and understandings", finished Theodore. **

**They would explain about Alvin and his actions a little more, and then talked about the swell times they all had. They also said that they were so proud to have a big brother like Alvin, and then left the podium. **

**Next up was the Miller's and Olivia. They, too, talked about the nasty things Alvin did in the past, as well as the things he did to make it up, more good times and what a wonderful friend they all had in Alvin. **

**"Alvin, you will always be my knight in shining armor!", said Brittany, "we now ask you all to turn your attention to the building behind you, as we will share with you all our fond memories with Alvin". **

**Everyone turned their attention to the big corporate building behind them, placed with a giant screen, as the Chipettes were going to be showing a full slide show of all of the great times the Seville's, Miller's, UCLA Bruins, and friends shared with Alvin.**

**"And while you all enjoy the clips, I will be singing a song dedicated to my one true love". **

**Brittany took the mic' and started to sing, while her sisters and Olivia played the clips. **

**- **

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you,_

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_-_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, _

_Than here in my room _

_Dreaming about you and me_

_-_

_Wonder if you ever see me and I_

_Wonder if you Know I'm there,  
_

_If you looked in my eyes _

_Would you see what's inside would you even care_

_-_

_I just wanna hold you close but so far_

_all I have are dreams of you_

_so I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_-_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, _

_Than here in my room _

_Dreaming about you and me_

_-_

**Various clips would feature the times they all went to the beach, Disneyland, Majestic Movie Studios, Las Vegas, New York, the hot-air balloon race around the world, of concerts, dates, and of UCLA winning the NCAA Championship and Alvin holding up the Championship Trophy. Dave and everyone else would smile at the following clips, knowing that those were very fond memories that they would cherish forever.**

**-**

_Ahh-Ahh  
I cant stop dreaming of you  
I cant stop dreaming  
I cant stop dreaming of you_

_late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you  
and I still cant believe _

_That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too_

_-_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till' tomorrow and for all of my life  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

_-_

**Final clips would show Alvin and the Chipmunks at the 50th Grammy Awards, Alvin and the UCLA Bruins at Santa Catalina Island, Alvin helping out earthquake victims in China, and, of course, Alvin and Brittany holding hands and sharing a passionate kiss.**

**-**

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room __dreaming with you endlessly._

_-_

**As Brittany walked off the stage, she wiped the tears she was holding back from her eyes.**

**Later, though it was still early in the year, The Mayor awarded the Seville's with an award for Alvin. It was the Citizen of the Year Award, as he felt that Alvin truly deserved it. He would give the award to the Seville's at the end of the year, when the award itself is completed.**

**- **

**The ceremony would continue for another three hours, when The Mayor launched the signal for the 'releasing of the doves'. **

**Frankie was carrying a large carrier filled with doves. The Mayor gave him the signal, and then Frankie opened the carrier, releasing dozens of beautiful white doves as they flew in the sky. A tear then shed from Frankie. **

**Last, and definitely not least, Dave would carry a large box and placed in onto the shore. The box read, IN LOVING MEMORY OF ALVIN SEVILLE (1986-2008), DEAR SON, BROTHER, TEAMMATE AND FRIEND, WE SHALL NEVER FORGET YOU. FAREWELL AND YOU WILL ALWAYS LIVE IN OUR HEARTS. **

**Dave placed a copy of Alvin's _Get Munk'd_ album into the box. It would be something to remember him by, as he was so proud to be not only his record producer, but his loving father. Simon would put his old microscope into the box, Theodore his old teddy bear, Brittany a picture of her and Alvin at the Pier, something she considered her 'best date ever'. Jeanette put in her old Beauty Pageant ribbon, something Alvin helped her win, Eleanor her old soccer trophy, Vinny an old song she and Alvin wrote, Frankie an old program of when Alvin and the Chipmunks used to play at the Studios, Olivia a stuffed kangaroo Alvin gave her, Coach Howland a small UCLA basketball with everyone's signatures on it, and Jake his old shark tooth necklace Alvin helped him make. **

**As soon as everyone placed their items in the box, Dave sealed it and released it into the ocean, leaving it to float away into the ocean. **

**Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor took the stage again to sing a sweet serenade for Alvin. Brittany took the lead microphone, as her sisters would sing back up. **

**She took a deep breath, hoping not to screw this up.**

-

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That sav'd a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

_-_

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And grace my fears reliev'd_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believ'd_

_-_

**While they were singing, Dave would look up at the sky, knowing that Alvin would be looking down on him from Heaven. He let out the tears he held back. **

**Simon, with his hands behind his back, watched the box float away into the horizon. He knew that Alvin may have been lost at sea, but his soul lives forever in his heart. He was starting to get a little teary eyed. **

**Theodore closed his eyes and pictured all of the good times he and Alvin had together. He shed tears while his eyes were shut.**

**-**

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining like the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we first begun._

_-_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That sav'd a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

**- **

**Everyone else would then release the tears they held back, except Jake. **

**Alvin meant a whole lot to him and he felt that he should have a 'say' in all of this. So, as soon as the Chipettes ended their serenade, he made his way onto the stage, took the mic and began to harmonize.**

**-**

_We should remember all past faces__,  
Fond recollections none can compare,  
If someone leaves us, just remember,  
Your so much richer for all that you shared  
So look back with love, don't despair _

**Everyone turned their attention to Jake, especially Dave, Simon and Theodore, who immediately recognized the song he was singing.**

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
they're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends,  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay_

**Jake asked Simon and Theodore to come join him sing the song. They made their way onto the stage and continued.**

_Yes we will miss __them, but remember,  
All of the good times, all that you've done,  
Their warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments,  
These should be savored like golden sun  
The best of your dreams are to come_

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
They're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends,  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay_

**"Come on everybody!" Jake yelled to the crowd. Soon everybody was singing along, knowing in their hearts that even though Alvin was gone forever, his heartfelt moments and memories will stay in their hearts forever.**

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
they're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends,  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay_ _Goes to our hearts they will stay. _

**-**

**Pretty soon, the funeral was over and everyone left, except for the Seville's. **

**"Goodbye Alvin", Dave said, staring into the horizon. Simon and Theodore also stared, as it was going to be very hard coping life without Alvin. They would all stare for a little more, and then took off. Dave drove Simon and Theodore home, which would be a very silent drive.**

**- **

**At Vinny's residence, Vinny was busy cooking up some soup. **

**"Oh fiddlesticks! Jake, honey!" yelled Vinny. **

**"Yes Vinny!" said Jake who was just in the middle of painting the living room. **

**"Can you please drive over to the Miller's and see if Eleanor has any spare tomato sauce?" **

**"Okey-dokey then" he dropped his paintbrush, washed his face, grabbed the keys to his Buick and took off. **

**- **

**He drove to the Miller's, still having thoughts about today in his head. He pulled up to their residence and knocked on the door. **

**"Jake! What a pleasant surprise", answered Eleanor".**

**"'Ello Eleanor. Vinny's making soup, 'an I wandered if you haud any spare tomato sauce". **

**"Sure! Come on in". **

**They made their way into the kitchen as Eleanor found the last jar of tomato sauce hidden in the cupboard. **

**"Good thing Jeanette and Miss Miller are out grocery shopping" said Eleanor. **

**"They're gone, so it's just you an' Brittany?" asked Jake. **

**"Yup. Here you go", said Eleanor, handing Jake the tomato sauce.**

**"Thaunk You. How is Brittany by tha way?" asked Jake **

**"Well, the day she discovered about Alvin, she completely went berserk. She even trashed her room pretty well, too. I'm really worried about her; she's never been this emotional before". **

**"May I go and check on her?" **

**"I don't see why not". **

**Jake walked upstairs to Brittany's room. It was very quiet in her room, so Jake decided knocked on the door to see if she was there. **

**"Brittany, are in you there?" **

**He knocked again and still no reply, so he decided to walk right in. **

**"Eleanor says she's worried abou… HOLY SHH… NUTS!!" **

**Jake saw Brittany standing on a stool, with one end of a rope tied to her ceiling fan and the other end wrapped around her neck. **

**"Brittany!! Just... stop what you are doing this instant!!" **

**"I can't Jake!" yelled Brittany, tears pouring from her face, "Alvin's dead… and I don't think I'll ever love again!!" **

**"Brittany, please! I can help you!!" **

**"It's too late for that Jake! Since the day we've met, I knew we were going to be together forever… and I can make that happen... right now!!" she raised her left leg in the air, and was about to raise her other leg. **

**Thinking quickly, Jake got his trusty boomerang and launched it at the rope. **

**Brittany was completely off the stool; however, the boomerang snapped the rope, leaving her to fall hard on the floor. The boomerang then returned to Jake. **

**"Good thing I carry this wit' me!" **

**He then rushed over to where Brittany was laying. **

**"Brittany! Are you okay?" **

**"Am I okay? AM I OKAY!! The love of my life is gone forever and you're asking me if I'm okay!!" **

**"Listen, I'm depressed that Aulvin is gone, too, but you shouldn't go around killing yourself about it". **

**"And why not!" **

**"Because your sisters care about you Brittany and so do I!!" **

**Brittany was calm for a moment then tried to shrug off Jake. **

**"LET GO OF ME!!" yelled Brittany. **

**"You're only making things worse for yourself!" **

**Brittany tried desperately to shake Jake off, when all of a sudden, Jake smacked Brittany across her face so hard that Brittany stopped shrugging and came to a halt. **

**"I'm sorry, but you left me with no otha' choice" said Jake. **

**Brittany looked into Jake's big, brown eyes, then broke down crying. She squeezed Jake so tight and had mascara running down her face. **

**"It's okay Britt, I here… I here". **

**Jake and Brittany would hold each other tight for the rest of the night then dozed off to sleep on the floor. **

**Thoughts of Alvin laid in Brittany's mind. For some reason, she was thinking of Alvin, but she was sure glad Jake was here; otherwise she would have been dead by now, but she loved it when Jake kept her company. She laid her head on Jake's rock-hard abs and thought about her future the rest of the night. **

**-**

There you have it, Chapter 7!! Criticism for this chapter is allowed, and please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	8. A Future Without Alvin

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 8: A Future Without Alvin – In this chapter, Brittany still can't take the fact that Alvin is gone forever, but luckily Jake and her sisters are there to comfort her.

Also, Jake asks Brittany out on a date.

--

**It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Brittany had just woken up, trying to remember about the dreams she had last night. While stretching, she had totally forgotten about Jake, who decided to spend the night. **

**He was still sleeping and lying on the floor. Trying her best not to wake him up, she tiptoed over to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It was all good until Eleanor announced that breakfast was ready. Jake was woken by the smell of sausages Eleanor cooked up for breakfast. He stretched and made his way downstairs. **

**"Good morning, Jake! Had a good sleep last night?" asked Eleanor, pouring some apple juice onto five glasses. **

**"I sure did!" replied Jake, "an' may I say thaut those sausages smell divine". **

**"Thank You. Wait a minute did you brush your teeth?" **

**"Naw, where I come from, we eat first, _then_ we brushes our teeth" Jake said with a grin. **

**"Oo-kay" said Eleanor with an uneasy look on her face. **

**"(Yawn) morning y'all", said Brittany, making her way into the kitchen. "Morning Britt", replied Jeanette while reading the newspaper, "I'm surprised you're still breathing". **

**"Shut up, Jean!" yelled Brittany while also giving her a glare and then glared at Jake, "and what are _you_ still doing here?!" **

**Jake wiped his face with a napkin and replied, "Jus' hauvin' me a lil' breakfast, and by the way… _I'm_ the reason why you're still breathing". **

**Brittany shook her head in annoyance and headed for the fridge. **

**"Want some sausages Britt?" asked Eleanor. **

**"Blech! Those greasy, disgusting things? No thanks, I'll just settle for some French toast and orange juice". **

**"Glad to see you're still eating, too", blurted Jake, sipping some apple juice. **

**Brittany stopped what she was doing, and glared angrily at Jake. **

**"What… the hell… is that supposed to mean?" she said angrily. **

**Jake put down his glass of juice and continued. **

**"Well, it's obvious when a person goes into a depressed state they either discontinue eating or think of another way to end their lyfe, which me and my boomerang will prevent, yet again". **

**"Look, you Steve Irwin wannabe, I'm not _that_ depressed that Alvin is gone forever. Sure, I miss him with all my heart, but I'm not going to start cutting myself or wear black for the rest of my life. I don't know what I was thinking last night… but if it wasn't for you, I'd… I'd…" **

**"You'd whaut? Let's naut forget thaut _I_ waus the one who hooked you two up and halted you and Aulvin's so-called competitive states. Also, need I remind you thaut your so-called 'Best Date Eva' was _my_ idea". **

**Brittany just glared at him for a while longer, then picked up her plate of French toast and headed for the living room, hoping a little TV would clear her mind off of things. She turned on the TV and it showed a documentary of Alvin titled _Alvin: Heart of a Champion_ on ESPN Classic. **

**Brittany eyes would be glued to the television set watching all of Alvin's accomplishments, then she saw the documentary showing a past concert of Alvin and the Chipmunks at Madison Square Garden. The song they were performing was the original version of Only You (And You Alone). The TV also showed Alvin yelling into the microphone, "This one's for you, Brittany". **

**Brittany's eyes would immediately be filled with tears. She and her sisters did not attend that concert, but she was so glad to be watching it on TV right now. She saw Alvin strum his guitar and sing softly.**

_Only you can make this world seem right.  
O-Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for o-only you __Only you can make this change in me,  
F-for its true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do._

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.  
Yeah baby! Oo!!

**She couldn't take it any more. She released the tears she held back, making it noticeable for Jake, who sat in the recliner on the other side of the room. **

**"You still love him, don't you?" Jake said gently. **

**Brittany didn't answer. Her crying eyes were still glued to the television.**

_Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you_

_O-Only You, oo, Yeah._

**The chipmunks were given a loud, standing ovation. Fans knew it was obvious that Alvin had dedicated that song to Brittany. **

**"Thank You, New York City! Good night and stay true!!" Alvin yelled to the Madison Square Garden crowd. The documentary then went into a commercial. **

**Brittany still sat there crying her eyes out. Jake offered her a handkerchief. Brittany gladly accepted it, wiping the tears from her eyes. **

**"Aulvin meant a lot to all of us, Britt. I understaund how you're feeling, and I wish thaut I can reverse all of this". **

**"But you didn't love Alvin the way I did. Face it Jake, you don't understand what I'm going through. Alvin was only your cousin and nothing more". **

**"Nothing more… NOTHING MORE!!" **

**Immediately, Jake stood up with a raging look on his face and his hands curled up into fists. **

**"Aulvin was _everything_ to me! Now, I don't know about romaunce, but I loved him more than just a distant cousin. He was more like a lost, forgotten brother to me. Eva since I came to this country, he taught me how to cope to the Americaun way of lyfe. If it wausn't for him, I don't know where I would be or whaut I would be doing this instant. So don't just say he was 'nothing more' Brittany, because he taught me everything I needed to know!!" **

**Brittany could sense the fire in his eyes. Yes, he had every right to be angry, but he still missed Brittany's point. Brittany stood up, drying the last tears from her eyes. **

**"You're missing the point, though! Alvin said he would always be there for me whether in times of joy or tribulation. Okay, so he was more like a brother to you, but I bet Simon and Theodore have as much right to be as miserable as you'll ever be. They didn't just lose a brother, they lost the lead singer of their band, unlike you who's never sang a day in his life until yesterday; and we didn't just lose a best friend, but someone that if it wasn't for him, The Chipettes would be just another talent less, bubblegum-pop, one-hit wonder girl group still living in that crappy, termite infested tree house. Face it Jake, you have _NO_ idea of what it's like to lose a loved one!!" **

**Jake stood there astonished at Brittany's words, but he was not speechless. **

**"No idea of whaut it's like? (Chuckle) Pop quiz Brittany… do you know where my father is??" **

**"No", replied Brittany. **

**Jake shook his head and answered, "Neither do I. So don't tell me that I hauve no idea of whaut it's like to lose a loved one, because believe me I've been in worst situations like…" **

**Brittany interrupted him, "Oh, please! Like you would know what it's like living in a damp orphanage with a heartless, 500-pound caretaker who wanted to expose your singing talent just so she could make a quick buck, or sleeping in Central Park during the coldest time of the year and having nothing but a newspaper to cover yourself with!!". **

**"I was going to say being beaten up by a ruthless gang of Bloods who took everything you haud and left you lying haulf-dead and haulf-nude in the forest, or risking your life to fend off wild coyotes and bears to protect the ones you care about!!" **

**"You know what, Jake?" Brittany said as she was coming face to face with Jake, "you're nothing but a-a…" **

**"A whaut? Say it to my face, then!" **

**Their noses were touching as Brittany continued. **

**"A selfish, egotistical, self-centered, and careless" Brittany was about ready to push him away, but stopped when her hands were feeling Jake's ripped chest. **

**"Jerk? Just like Aulvin?" finished Jake. **

**Brittany took her hands off of Jake's chest and sat back down on the couch. She was staring to get teary-eyed again. Jake sat down next to her, also putting an arm around her. **

**"Look, I know it's going to be hard trying to cope without Aulvin, but we shouldn't let it affect our lives and careers. Remember, only one more month and you'll be grauduating UCLA with an MFD (Master of Fashion Designer). You hauve a wonderful career ahead of you Britt, and you shouldn't let thaut go to waste just because we lost someone near and dear to all of us". **

**Brittany looked up into Jake's eyes, knowing that Jake was being positive about all of this. **

**"He's right, Britt", answered Jeanette, as she and Eleanor wanted to know what all the fussing was about. **

**"Alvin wouldn't want you to weep forever, instead he would want you to move on and pursue your goals and dreams". **

**"That's right Brittany", said Miss Miller coming down the stairs, "why if I didn't know better, you said that fashion and modeling were your two most favorite things in the world. You do have a bright future coming, and you shouldn't let one tidbit get in the way of your wonderful future". **

**Soon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Miss Miller joined in on comforting Brittany. **

**"Alvin may be gone forever, but remember that his love and memories live in your heart. Don't waste the rest of your life beating around the bush, because I'm sure that's not what Alvin would want you to do", finished Eleanor. **

**"So Britt… whaut do you say?" said Jake, with everyone's attention at Brittany. **

**Brittany didn't know what to say, but suddenly a smile appeared on her face. **

**"You're right. Alvin wouldn't want me to stay down and out forever. He would want me to get back on my feet and 'Go for it!' or something like that, but you know what I mean. He would want me to move on and pursue my goals and dreams. I motivated him before his games, and now he's motivating me to live a bright and wonderful future", she quickly stood up, dried the last of her tears and continued, "… and that's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do!" **

**"That's the spirit!" yelled Miss Miller. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't help but hug their big sister. **

**"Glad to have you back to normal, Britt", said Eleanor. **

**Jake looked upon the hugging sisters, especially Brittany. Knowing that Alvin was gone didn't mean that she was going to be lonely forever, but that she may never find another person who would care deeply about her. Yes, she was _very_ attractive, but that's all that guys go for these days: looks, never emotions. He has helped out The Chipettes a couple of times in the past, feeling that they, too, were like family to him; however, seeing as though all four of them originated from Australia, he was not related to them. The girls spoke perfect English, while his accent was more native and fairly Australian. He thinks that he might have been born somewhere in the Outback, while the girls were probably born in a nice, coastal city like Sydney or Melbourne. He cared deeply for the girls, and he thinks that, maybe, Brittany might need someone to be there for her to get over her slight depression. He was going to make sure that Brittany has a future, no matter what. **

**As the girls were still hugging, Jake finally spoke up on what he was going to say. **

**"Uh, Brittany, might I hauve a word with you, privately?" **

**Brittany released her sisters and replied, "Sure Jake". **

**They headed for the kitchen. Jake was feeling kind of nervous about this, but he decided to speak up anyway. **

**"Listen, Brittany. I know that you're not into another relationship right now, but… I-uh… well… I was hoping… thaut you would let me… uh, hauve the liberty to, uh… take you out to, uh… uh… dinner… sometime this weekend, maybe? Hehe", Jake said, while rubbing the back of his neck. **

**Brittany didn't know what to say, but staring at Jake's big brown eyes, she knew he wasn't kidding. Next to Alvin, Jake was another person she adored. He had Alvin's charisma and fearlessness, but he was way more 'buffer' than Alvin, plus since he came to the U.S. he has never dated anyone other than her. He was right about her being unready for another relationship, but she didn't want to turn him down like that. She thought 'what the heck' and would be more than happy to give him a chance. **

**Jake still stood there waiting patiently for a reply. **

**Brittany looked down at the ground then back up to Jake with a smile. **

**"Saturday… 7:00… Benihanas… your late, you die. Got that!" Brittany said with a sly smile. **

**Jake couldn't help but smile back, "Got it!" **

**"Oh Jake" said Eleanor making her way into the kitchen, "I believe the reason why you're here is because you asked for a spare something?" **

**Eleanor picked up the tomato sauce Jake left on the counter last night. Then it hit him. **

**"Oooh… Snapp!!" Jake yelled. He took the tomato sauce from Eleanor and continued. **

**"Listen, thaunk you for the lovely breakfaust but I should get going now". He made his way to the front door. "Until next time girls… oh, and Brittany… Sauturday night, I won't forget". He pointed at Brittany, gave a little wink, and then he was off. **

**Jeanette closed the front door and then stared at Brittany with a sly smile. **

**"I see what's going on" she said, "…you _like_ him, don't you?" **

**Brittany was a little shy to say. "Yeah I like him, but I don't like him-like him". **

**"Not yet that is", Eleanor said with a giggle. **

**"Shut up you guys! I'm just giving him a chance. Besides, I didn't have anything planned this weekend". **

**"It's okay, Britt. I'm sure Alvin would've wanted you to move on, especially with a sweet guy like Jake", finished Jeanette. **

**"It's just a date and nothing more, understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pick something out for this Saturday", finished Brittany as she headed to her room. **

**The two sisters saw her leave to her room. **

**"Nothing more, she says", said Eleanor with a grin. **

**"That's Brittany for ya", finished Miss Miller. --**

**-**

**--**

**Meanwhile, back on Ocker Island, there stood Alvin waiting patiently for Ocker, also known as his master. **

**He had spent the whole week eating and exercising a little, as today would be the day his master would teach him the 'Way of the Munk'. He had torn the sleeves from his shirt, thinking that this 'Way of the Munk' would be a little challenging. **

**O****ut of nowhere appeared Ocker. He stood on a boulder looking down at Alvin from about 50 feet high. He had his hands behind his back and a staff laid next to him. He could tell by the look in Alvin's eyes that he was ready. **

**"Young Jackaroo, your 10 days of relauxation and preparation are up. And now I leave you with this simple question… Are you up for the chaullenge??" **

**Alvin stood there and picked out the wisest words he could think of. "Three words old munk… BRING..IT..ON!!" **

**"An' I three words for you…" **

**Both were staring at each other eye to eye. Alvin was ready to learn and Ocker was ready to teach. **

**"… LET'S GET STAURTED!!" **

**-**

There's Chapter 8 for ya, which leaves two very good questions….

Will Alvin learn the Way of the Munk?

Will Brittany all of a sudden fall for Jake??

Keep reading and find out!!


	9. Way of the Munk

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

-

Chapter 9: Way of the Munk

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had Band Camp and I already started my Senior Year in High School. I just want to say Thank You all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is the longest out of all of them BTW (sorry). Remember that Ocker is pronounced Ocka.

**- **

**DAY 1: BALANCE: Ocker made his way down from the boulder and right in front of Alvin. In between both of them sat a 10ft long giant log. **

**"Today, I shaull teach you perfect baulance, something thaut you must obtain in order to survive on this drenched island. Now stand on this log". **

**"Perfect balance? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" questioned Alvin. **

**"Do you wish to depart from this island, yes or no?" Ocker questioned back. **

**Alvin now stood there stupidly. He had no other choice as he planted both feet on the log. **

**"Now, do you hauve perfect equilibrioception?" asked Ocker. **

**"Perfect equal-what?" asked a confused Alvin, "Now that's a word my brother Simon would say". **

**"Neva mind", said Ocker while shaking his head, "now, close your eyes". **

**Alvin did what he was told. As his eyes were shut, he suddenly started to lose his balance and immediately fell off of the log. **

**"Well that was a good waste of 10 seconds of my life", said Alvin. **

**"Aye, you seem mistrust yourself when your eyes are shut and do not have a straight posture when you stand, therefore you lauck perfect baulance". **

**"Look, no offense or anything, but how is perfect balance gonna get me off this island anyway? I thought you were teaching me the Way of the Munk". "Why, this _is_ the Way of the Munk, plus this is only Step One. You still need to learn otha techniques in order to survive. We shaull continue with this technique momentarily. Now come, I made some fresh coconut-banana refreshments for the both of us", Ocker said while leading Alvin back to the waterfall, "for the 3rd time this week". **

**- **

**DAY 2: FLEXIBILITY: "To mausta the Way of the Munk, one must need to attain perfect flexibility. If one is flexible and humble, he shaull, by no means necessary, survive any type of tribulation. Caun you touch your toes without bending your knees?" **

**"Toes, Shmoes, get a load of this!" **

**Alvin immediately positioned himself and made a perfect split. **

**"How ya like 'dem apples, old munk!" **

**"Impressive, you've maustered a perfect split. I myself am too old for thaut technique, plus I see you hauve some strong bones in 'ya; but caun you touch your toes, now?" **

**"Pfft! That'll be easier than chewing gum. Observe!" **

**Alvin tried to reach for his right foot. His hand made it and he was touching his right foot. He tried to reach his other foot, but the farther he got the more his other hand was departing from his right foot. His left hand was touching his left foot but his right hand let go of his already reached right foot. This time he tried to reach both of his feet at the same time. His hands would be going nowhere as he was still in a spilt position. He tried once more to feel the burn but it would be too much for him, plus he didn't want to suffer a cramp in his legs. He had no other choice but to cross his arms. **

**"Not so easy is it Mista Seville?" replied Ocker, "Flexibility is one thing, but learning to trust in itself is anotha. Naut everyone can become a 'rubba-baund man' if you know what I mean (chuckle). Now try to get up". **

**Alvin tried to get up but he was still stuck in a split position. He placed his hands on the ground, hoping he can try to push himself upward, but it was no good. He was stuck. **

**"Oh, God I'm stuck! Hey, old munk, a little help here?" yelled Alvin. **

**Ocker just grinned at him and started to walk away. **

**"Hey, where you goin'?" questioned Alvin, "you can't leave me like this all night!" **

**"Thaut's the problem… you're going to be stuck like thaut _all night_!" **

**"All night?" Alvin gulped. "All night long, which so hauppens to be my favorite _Lionel Richie_ song, Mr. Seville. We shaull continue with your lessons the next day. I hauve a remedy thaut should get you out of thaut position and to hauve the feeling bauck in your legs. Hauve a pleasant night". **

**Ocker walked away, leaving Alvin there all by himself still stuck in a split position. He tried once again to push himself up but it was no good. He would have to wait until tomorrow to get back on his feet. **

**- **

**DAY 3: REFLEXES: Ocker came back to try to help Alvin up. **

**"Good morning Mister Aulvin. Still stuck I see?" **

**"It _has_ been a long time since I did a perfect split". **

**"Yes, yes of course. Haud a good sleep laust night?" **

**"Don't ask". **

**Alvin turned his eyes to a jar filled with green and brown stuff Ocker had in his palm. **

**"What the heck is that?" **

**"Why, this is the remedy I told you about. Just some soft moss and leaves with a hint of top soil and mud". **

**"Mud!? You are not placing that on my legs, even if I haven't showered in over two weeks!" **

**"Well if you wish to stay like thaut foreva then I guess I'll just walk…." **

**"Wait!" yelled Alvin while also holding up his hand and letting out a slight chuckle, "I was only kidding. Maybe you and I can break the world record for longest time without taking a bath. Hehe, can you just help me get up please?" **

**"Patience Mista Aulvin, patience". **

**Ocker started rubbing the green stuff on Alvin's legs. He also pressed hard on Alvin's calves to help him get the feeling back. Once that was done he lifted Alvin up and gently bended his right knee. Alvin couldn't help but to hesitate, knowing that it did hurt a little but that _is_ what was going help him up. Ocker bended Alvin's other knee and without a doubt, Alvin was back on his feet, but he still felt a little numb. **

**"Okay Mista Aulvin, we'll work on the uppa body this time". **

**Ocker picked up a coconut. **

**"Let's see how well your reflexes are". **

**At that moment he launched the coconut right at Alvin's left rib. He bended down in pain. **

**"What the hell was that for?" yelled Alvin. **

**"To see how well your reflexes are. Right now they suck… really bad". **

**"Oh yeah? Come on! Throw another one at me!" **

**"Very well then" said Ocker. **

**He picked up another coconut and launched it at Alvin's chest. Alvin saw the incoming coconut and dodged it. **

**"Ha! Missed me!" **

**"You're not supposed to. I'm testing your hand-eye coordination. Try to cautch the coconuts instead of dodging them". **

**"I thought you were testing my reflexes". **

**"SAME THING!! I mean, let's continue, shaull we?" **

**Ocker launched more coconuts at Alvin. Alvin extended his hands and slapped or tapped them out of his way. **

**"Not bad, Mista Aulvin. Now let's try it at multiple speeds!" **

**Ocker had coconuts in both of his hands this time and launched them at Alvin. Alvin slapped one away, however, the other one slammed into his nose. He fell to the ground rubbing his nose which started bleeding. **

**"Not so easy is it, mate?" **

**Ocker let out a hand to help Alvin up, but Alvin refused. Alvin still laid there rubbing his bleeding nose. **

**"I hauve anotha remedy for thaut. Wait here please", said Ocker. **

**Alvin stood there covering his blood covered hand and lying down on the ground. He had no choice but to stare at the scorching sun which left him half-blind. He almost dozed off when all of a sudden Ocker returned. This time the stuff he had was white. **

**"If that's what I think it is then it is definitely not going on my face" said Alvin. **

**"I hauve no idea of whaut you're taulking about. This is only coconut milk mixed with top soil which will halt the bleeding". **

**"Well that's a relief". Ocker rubbed the white stuff onto Alvin's nose and soon the bleeding from his nose came to a stop. Alvin also sniffed the white stuff that was covered on his face. **

**"It smells funny. Kinda smells like there's something more than just coconut milk and top-soil". **

**"Oh, thaut's right! I also had to use a hint of pigeon excrement to halt the bleeding". **

**"PIGEON WHAT!?" yelled Alvin right before he fainted. **

**"Good idea Mista Aulvin! You must also lie on your bauck to stop the bleeding for good. Plus it _is_ getting kinda late. (Yawn) sleep dreams Mista Aulvin". **

**The passed out Alvin and the tired Ocker lied on the sand and slept the night away. **

**- **

**DAY 4: STRENGTH: Alvin was the first to wake up. He still had the white stuff covered on his face. He headed to the shore and washed the pigeon poo off his face, also spitting out the disgusting salt water he tasted. He turned his shoulder to see Ocker already awake and bending and stretching. **

**"Why are you stretching for?" he asked. **

**"For this" said Ocker. **

**He headed for the log and with all of his might lifted the somewhat 300 pound object with his bare hands. Ocker held the long log over his head a little more then released it. Alvin had no choice but to stare and be amazed. **

**"Whoa!" said Alvin. **

**"Today I shaull test your strength Mista Aulvin. Remember our wrestling mautch? I told you thaut you need to rely on strength thaut comes from inside you", he placed his hand over his chest, "right here to be exauct". **

**"In you heart?" smiled Alvin. **

**"No! In your intestines. OF COURSE YOUR HEART MISTA AULVIN!! I shaull test how well your strength is and how it caun get better". **

**"We're not gonna wrestle again are we?" **

**"No, quite the opposite. Strength isn't just a talent Mista Aulvin. It is a gift, a gift that comes from inside you, and how well you use your strength is an even greater gift. Now, try to lift the boulder" **

**"Gee, I don't know if I can", said Alvin. **

**"Triumph always starts with 'try' Mista Aulvin" replied Ocker. **

**Without hesitating, Alvin spit in his hands, bended his knees and tried to lift the boulder up with all of his might. He tried and tried until Ocker saw his posture and his technique. **

**"Aulvin? I don't think you should put all of your weight on your bauck". **

**"And why not?" said Alvin still struggling to lift the boulder up. **

**"It's hazardous. Plus you can throw out your…." **

**CRRACCCKKKKK!! **

**"…bauck", finished Ocker.**

**Alvin stood there motionless and stuck in the position he was when he was trying to lift the boulder. **

**"I….HATE….THIS….ISLAND!!" **

**"Come to my hut Mista Aulvin, I hauve anotha remedy for your stiff bauck". **

**Since Alvin couldn't move, Ocker had to carry him to the hut. **

**-- **

**At the hut, Alvin laid face down on Ocker's bed, made of straw and twigs, where he was given a back massage by Ocker to try to heal his back. Ocker poured some brown stuff on Alvin's back and started massaging him. **

**"What's that stuff made of this time?" said Alvin. **

**"More top soil, this time from the wauterfall for a more smooth feeling and the petals of some nearby lilies to keep you relauxed". **

**Ocker rubbed hard on Alvin's back, though Alvin didn't take it too seriously. **

**"So, uh, how many more lessons do I need to know?" **

**"Just a few more Mista Aulvin, right now please try to relaux. Your bauck should be healed by tomorrow morning, just in time for the next lesson". **

**Ocker rubbed on Alvin's back some more and then he finished. **

**"Stay like thaut til' tomorrow Mista Aulvin. Your bauck should be healed the minute you arise. Hauve a pleasant night". **

**"Wait! Where are _you_ gonna sleep?" asked Alvin. **

**Ocker looked at him once more then replied, **

**"…I know my way around this island". **

**He grinned at him then walked away. **

**Alvin, still lying there, looked around and saw some spears, arrows, more leaves, rope, a window, a net, some boulders and more remedies. This was one strange hut he thought to himself, and in no time he drifted off to sleep. **

**- **

**DAY 5: AGILITY/SENSE: Alvin arose the next morning and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the hut. That's when he realized… his back wasn't stiff anymore. Ocker's remedy had cured his once broken back. He quickly ran to the waterfall to find him. Once he got there he picked some strawberries and started devouring them. Little to his surprise an orange came spiraling at him and hit him right in the forehead. Alvin dropped to his knees and started rubbing his forehead. Out of nowhere Ocker appeared with more oranges in his hand. **

**"Ocker, that was _you_ who threw the orange?" said Alvin. **

**"Of course! I wanted to test your senses. You haud no idea that orange was coming did you?" **

**"No. I guess not". **

**"Very well then. Today's lesson is on sense and agility. I caun plainly see that you lauck certain skills to help you detect an incoming object. Let's get right to agility. You must obtain the certain skill to be agile and humane. Dodging an object to me is vulnerable and tender, but I do it anyway for the heck of it. Deflecting an object tenfold is what I consider very prudent. You neva waunt to use your attacks for retribution Mista Aulvin, but instead to maintain yourself and not let your inner wrauth to take you over". He put the oranges down and said, "Now, hit me!" **

**Alvin stood there confused and dazed. **

**"Whhhauutttttt?" **

**"You heard what I said…HIT ME!" **

**"But, I thought you said…" **

**"Whaut did I say Mista Aulvin?" Alvin stood there thinking of something to say and trying to remember what he heard. He also lifted up his index finger. **

**"…I forgot". **

**"Silent and Listen are spelled with the same letters Mista Aulvin. I'll say this one last time… HIT ME!!" **

**"Ooo-kay", said Alvin ready to raise his fist, "here I go!" **

**As Alvin was about to swing, Ocker dodged his punch. Alvin swung once more and missed again. **

**"I thought you said dodging objects were considered vulnerable" said Alvin. "Oh, so you _were_ listening. Okay Mista Aulvin, you win. Now this time hit me with your best shot!" **

**Alvin put all of his energy in his arm and swung at Ocker with all of his might. Ocker quickly raised his arm and blocked Alvin's punch. He held Alvin's wrist for a moment, and then released it. Alvin swung again and Ocker did the same thing he did. **

**"Look, I don't wanna hurt 'ya", said Alvin. **

**"Oh don't worry…you won't", said Ocker. **

**Alvin swung with both fists and Ocker blocked them both. He held Alvin in another grappling position and then just let go of him. Alvin stood there pretty worried. Ocker didn't pick him up and toss him to the ground. **

**"I don't get it, I'm swinging at you yet you don't swing back". **

**"If you remember whaut I laust said, I mentioned that you should never want to use your attacks for vengeance but instead for defense, and try to calm your inner anger every time. Thaut's why I'm naut swinging bauck Mista Aulvin. Vengeance will get the best of you and believe me, it's naut a beautiful sight to look at". **

**Ocker picked up his staff and started to walk away. **

**"I hope you're learning from all this Mista Aulvin". **

**Alvin stood there and tried to memorize what his teacher had said. Then he thought if all of this training was actually going to get him off of this island. For the past five days he has been doing nothing but learning how to be constant and how to defend himself. He at least figured that Ocker would teach him how to swim an ocean or create a boat strong enough to hold and take him back to California. He walked back to the cave behind the waterfall, which is where he had been staying at these last two weeks. **

**- **

**DAY 6: AIR SUPPORT: Alvin walked back to the shore and saw Ocker there waiting for him. He carefully approached him, going to say that certain something that had been bothering him. **

**"Ocker… I know you're teaching me the Way of the Munk and all, but I just wanna know… how exactly is this training going to get me off of this island, anyway?" **

**Ocker eyed him for a minute. Yes was ready to teach, but not ready to answer this question. **

**"It's quite simple auctually. You see, whaut I am teaching you is not just how to defend yourself, but to become a better person once you return bauck to your homeland. You are only strong as your weakest link, Mista Aulvin". **

**Alvin paused for a minute. His question was only half-answered. **

**"Okay, a better person, I see, but you still haven't answered my question yet. How exactly am I going to get off of this island?" **

**Once again Ocker just stared and thought of something to say. **

**"Let's continue with our next lesson, shaull we? Which is air support". **

**"Air support!" yelled Alvin. "How the hell is that gonna make me better _and_ get me off this island?" **

**"No further questions, Mista Aulvin. Now, place your hand in front of your mouth, like so, and inhale. Then, place your hand out in front of you and exhale. Let's do this for 30 seconds Mista Aulvin". **

**Alvin was irritated about this. Why should he be learning how to do a breathing exercise when he should be thinking of a way to get himself back to LA? **

**"On my count Mista Aulvin. Breathe in, two, three, and four and breathe out, two, three, and four". **

**Both of them continued to inhale and exhale. After the exercise, Alvin began to feel a little dizzy from breathing too much and starting wobbling around. **

**"Remember perfect baulance Mista Aulvin. Now let's do that one more…" **

**"ENOUGH!!" Alvin yelled as loud as he could and was filled with anger. **

**"Is thaut feraucity I sense in you, Mista Aulvin?" **

**"I can't take in anymore! 17 days ago you said that you were going to teach me an instruction on survival, skill, and trust, all to get off of this island. Well let me tell you something old munk! For the past six days I've learned to survive every horrible injury that has happened to me, the skill of looking like a total jackass every time I'm learning, _and_ most importantly, I've learned NOT to trust you at all, because as far as I'm concerned, I don't know what in the bloody hell you were thinking about when you said 'aull to get off this island', because, I don't think you _can_ get off this god-forsaken island. WELL, CAN YA!!" **

**Ocker was at a loss for words. Alvin was breathing very heavily and had fire in his eyes. **

**"I understaund thaut you wish to get off this island, Mista Aulvin, but you just need to be patient. I've been here for a dozen years yet I'm naut screaming like a total lunatic. I'm teaching you everything I caun to help you create a better you. I also said thaut you are naut staying on this island foreva Mista Aulvin. I will help get bauck to your family, you just need to trust me, and I caun't teach you if you don't want to learn". **

**Alvin stared at him one last time. **

**"…You know what? Maybe I don't wanna learn". **

**He started to walk away. **

**"Where are you going?" asked Ocker. **

**"To find myself a better way to get off this little piece of hell called Ocker Island. In other words, thanks but no thanks!" **

**"You'll neva make it alive without my help!" **

**"Hey, this isn't the first time I've been marooned, because the first time I was marooned was with my family and girlfriend, WHICH I AM CURRENTLY MISSING RIGHT NOW!! You wouldn't understand because maybe you don't HAVE A FAMILY YOU DAMN AUSSIE!! " **

**- **

**With all that said, Alvin disappeared into the forest. **

**Ocker stood there a little shaken by Alvin's remarks, but he couldn't care less if Alvin didn't want to learn. Still, he knew Alvin would not survive on this island by himself. **

**- **

**Suddenly, he started gathering some straw, twigs and wood. **

**-**

What could Ocker be up to?? Find out in the next chapters to come.


	10. A Night to Remember: Part 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 10 – A Night to Remember: Part 1

A/N: I couple of things about this chapter.

1) I do _NOT_ own the following songs: Sing, Sing, Sing, (Louis Prima and/or Benny Goodman), Forever in Love (Kenny G.).

2) This is one of my favorite chapters and one of the BEST chapters I have ever written.

3) This chapter features a little bit of Jake/Brittany romance, and I'll understand if you are not comfortable with it. Also, if Jake's 'romantic lines' to Brittany seem a little bit cheesy to you, please keep your criticism to a dow-low, I'M JUST A MAN!

4) This is part 1 of a 2-part chapter series in how this night turns out, especially for Jake.

Please review this chapter!! This is one of my favorite chapters of the whole story, and I hope this can be one of your favorites, too!

**- **

**Saturday had finally come. Jake was in his room thinking of what to wear for his special date with Brittany. He had showered, shaved and worked overtime at his job to earn extra money for his big date. He stumbled upon an old tuxedo in which he hadn't worn since his job interview. It was still in good shape and dry-cleaned as well. Once he was well dressed he put on his accessories like his gold Rolex, his Class ring and his pinky ring. He added some fresh cologne, sprayed some hairspray, took some Tic Tacs and grabbed his gift for Brittany, which was a rose in a box. **

**- **

**At the Miller's, Brittany had just gotten out of the shower and was now blow drying her hair. After that, she went to her closet and noticed her old pink dress in which she took to her Senior Prom, the prom in which she went with Alvin. Memories now stumbled in her mind, but she quickly regained her conscious and decided to wear her velvet red dress with white frabric on it instead. She added some accessories like some hoop earrings, a cross ring and an anklet. She also put on some red eye-shadow, mascara, lipstick and some fresh perfume. Luckily it only took her an hour an a half to get ready. **

**Just then, Jeanette knocked on her door. **

**"Brittany! Jake's here and he looks _very_ handsome!" **

**"Calm down Jeanette, I'll be right down!" yelled Brittany, who was somewhat looking forward to her date with Jake. **

**"So… you ready for your 'BIG' date tonight with Jake?" **

**"What's so big about all this? I told you it's a simple gathering and nothing more, Jeanette!" yelled Brittany who was putting a lot of foundation on her face. Jeanette stood there hopelessly staring at Brittany who was also glossing her lips. **

**"That sure is a lot of make-up you're putting on for someone who says it's 'nothing more'". **

**Brittany had no choice but to give her sister a death glare. She also threw a pillow at her. **

**"Geez Britt, I was just goofing", said Jeanette who was starting to walk away. **

**"Wait!' yelled Brittany, "do you think you can… introduce me, just like old times?". **

**"Sure, why not". **

**-- **

**Back downstairs, Jake, Eleanor, Miss Miller, even Olivia who was visiting for the weekend, were all having a nice friendly conversation. **

**"I remember my first date with somebody new. Oh, he had a singing voice that sounded just like Frank Sinatra… or was it Bing Crosby?" said Miss Miller. **

**Jake stood there speechless and confused. Even Eleanor and Olivia didn't like listening to Miss Miller's "ancient" stories about herself. Just then, Jeanette rushed down the stairs. **

**"Ladies... and Jake… I give you, Miss Brittany Miller!" **

**Brittany appeared wearing shiny, silver high-heels, her velvet red dress with the white fabric on it and the white gloves that matched, her hair braided and curled, and sweet-smelling perfume which could be scented all the way downstairs. **

**Jake's eyes widened when he first saw her as he could not take his eyes off… she was beautiful! **

**Brittany made her way downstairs and right in front of Jake. She extended her hand, as Jake softly kissed it. **

**"Ready to go?" Jake sweetly asked. **

**Brittany happily nodded her head in agreement and both of them made their way out the door. **

**"Have a nice time kids" said Miss Miller. **

**Both of them made their way to Jake's car. To Brittany's surprise, a Bentley was parked in her drive way. **

**"Where'd you get the Bentley?" asked Brittany. **

**"Enterprise. You didn't expect me to escort you in that rusty-crusty Buick did ya?" said Jake. **

**Brittany jokingly shook her head and made her way inside the automobile, astonished at Jake's words. He revved up the car and soon they were off. **

**Once they were gone, again, Eleanor said to Jeanette... **

**"Nothing more she says". **

**Both of them including Olivia shared a hearty laugh and a fist pound. **

**-- **

**Both of them made it to _Benihana Japanese Cuisine_ in Santa Monica. Brittany adored the restaurant for the unique Japanese-style interior and the fact that a professional chef cooks right in front of them in their teppan table. Jake had never been to an Asian restaurant nor tasted Asian food. Just then, a tall chef appeared in front of them. **

**"'Ello, my name is Kyosho and I shall be serving you two tonight. Now, what will the happy couple have?" **

**Both of them stared at each other with nervousness. **

**"Umm, we're naut a couple, hehe" said Jake who also had a nervous smile on. **

**"Ooh" said Kyosho, "blind date?" **

**Now Brittany started to get angry. **

**"My best friend and I are just having a nice little gathering together". **

**"I see" said Kyosho, "well, what can I get you two?" **

**Jake continued to stare at the menu, not recognizing anything. **

**"Do you guy's hauve anything on this menu thaut's recognizable... and easy to pronounce?" **

**Brittany, as impatient as she is, decided to order for him, seeing as though she comes here every month. **

**"He'll have the teriyaki stake with a samurai iced-tea, and I'll have the Shrimp Tempura Yaki-Udon and a benihana lemonade". **

**"Excellent suggestions. Now, stand back and let the master work his magic!" **

**In an instant, Kyosho picked up his knives and started carving some chicken and placing the chicken and some scallions on the grill in front of them. Next he put some noodles in a pot. He then placed the chicken and scallions on a plate, added some special sauce and placed the plate in front of Jake. Next he sliced some shrimp, diced some vegetables and placed them on the grill. He took the noodles out of the pot and into a carton, put the shrimp and vegetables on a plate and set it in front of Brittany. He also added some special sauce on her plate. To wrap it all up, a lady came by with their drinks on a tray and gladly placed them in front of them. Out of nowhere Kyosho took out two pairs of chopsticks out of his pants and placed them next to their plates. **

**"Enjoy!" finished Kyosho who also placed his hands together and gave them a bow. **

**Brittany was happily eating her order while Jake was struggling to pick up his steak with his chopsticks. He tried using one stick in each hand to pick the steak up, which would eventually drop. **

**"How on earth do you use these blausted things?" **

**"Oh here, let me help", said Brittany slurping her noodles. **

**Her soft hands were feeling on his warm hands. Suddenly they were looking into each other's eyes. A certain spark could be felt from one of them… when suddenly Brittany quickly let go of Jake's hands. He did the same. Both of them were now looking down at their plates. **

**"So, uh… how's your noodles?" asked Jake. **

**"Very delicious. Try putting one of the sticks between your thumb and ring finger". **

**Jake did just that, also taking off his class ring. **

**"Hold the other stick with your index and middle fingers". **

**Once again, Jake did what he was told. **

**"Now, pivot the upper stick with your fingers. Try moving it up and down". **

**Jake did what he was told once again. **

**"Great, now try to pick up the piece of steak". **

**In an instant, Jake positioned his chopsticks and carefully lifted up his piece of steak without dropping it. **

**"You got it!" cheered Brittany. **

**"Hey, I got it!" exclaimed Jake as he took a bite of his steak. **

**"Mmm, very exquisite!" smiled Jake. **

**"I'm glad you like it!" said Brittany. **

**Both of them happily enjoyed their entrees and had a swell time at the cuisine. Once they were done, Jake paid the bill, gave a large tip for Kyosho, and they were off. **

**-- **

**"Thaut was one of the best places I hauve eva dined at. I cannaut believe how delicious the Asian food caun be". **

**"Nah uh! You mean you have never tasted Asian food before? Not even Chinese?" **

**"No, neva. Aull me lyfe I've settled for Australian and American food. Oh, and a little bit of Mexican. **

**"You can't be serious", giggled Brittany. **

**Both of them would be talking and giggling along the ride. Finally, it got really silent. **

**Jake thought of something to say but he felt Brittany wouldn't be up for it. Being a man he decided to say it anyway. **

**"You, uh… wanna do something else tonight?" **

**"Like what?" **

**"I don't know, maybe hit a club thaut has…" **

**"A club!! Jake, you are _not_ taking me to those dirty places filled with perverted men, nappy wig-wearing hoes and alchohol that will put you to…" **

**"I waus going to say a club thaut hauve Jauzz music. Whaut do you caull them again?" **

**"Uh, a Jazz club?" replied Brittany. **

**"There you go! So, whaut do you say?" **

**"Well, I guess I could go for a _little_ jazz", finished Brittany. "Thaut's the spirit!" smiled Jake. **

**-- **

**Jake pulled up to _Catalina Bar and Grill Jazz Club_ in Hollywood. Brittany could not stand the title of the club. _Catalina_, the cruise trip where Alvin lost his life. Suddenly, Brittany was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. **

**"Jake? I don't know about this". **

**"Oh, come on Brittany. I assure you nothing wrong will hauppen. I promise", smiled Jake. **

**Brittany couldn't help but to look into Jake's big brown eyes. Either way, she was on a 'date' with Jake, plus she couldn't say 'no' to a sweet guy like him. Brittany sweetly smiled as Jake accompanied her inside. **

**Inside, there was an ensemble playing some smooth blues and people on their tables sipping their drinks. Jake happily escorted Brittany to the front counter and they both sat on a stool. Jake decided to order some drinks for the both of them. **

**"Waiter, two martinis for the both of us please", said Jake. **

**"Jake, Alcohol!?" yelled Brittany. **

**"Relaux Brittany, it's just one drink. Besides, may I remind you thaut we are 'over the limit', if you know whaut I mean?" **

**He was right. They were 1 year 'over the limit' but she did not like to drink at this hour of the night. Then again, she was with Jake whom she considered 'fearless'. She decided to go with it and took one sip of her martini. She liked and hated it at the same time. **

**"Brittany, you don't hauve to drink it if you don't waunt to", said Jake. **

**"Oh, thank goodness", said Brittany putting down her glass. She gazed around the room some more. There was a smoking section in the far back and a dance floor right in the middle of the building. There she saw a few couples slow dancing to the smooth song the ensemble were playing. She loved the scenery but hated the song. **

**"Jake, why'd you bring me down here anyway?" said Brittany. **

**"Whaut do you mean?" replied Jake. **

**"Well, I don't like this martini, there's barely any lighting in this place, everyone here look like zombies, and this song sounds like a funeral-version of _Fantasy_". **

**"So you're saying this song is putting you to sleep?" asked Jake. **

**"Well, kinda", finished Brittany. **

**Jake did not want to disappoint Brittany, especially on a night like this. He thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. **

**"Wait right here", said Jake. He parted from the counter and made his way to speak to the conductor of the ensemble. He whispered in his ear, hoping for a response. The conductor happily nodded his head. **

**"Finally, some action!!" yelled the conductor. **

**He cut the ensemble off from playing and pointed at the drummer. **

**"Let's rock the house tonight, Johnny!" yelled the conductor. **

**The drummer smiled happily and quickly put on a pair of sunglasses. He clicked his sticks and started playing a really long solo. **

**While the drummer was improvising, Jake made his way on the dance floor, staring at Brittany with a really seductive smile. He took his blazer off, put it to the side, and approached Brittany with that same smile on his face. **

**"May I hauve this swing?" said Jake extending his hand out to her. **

**Brittany was at a loss for words. She continued to stare at Jake and then happily extended her hand out. **

**As the drummer was done soloing, the low brass joined in with a powerful yet musical blast. Then the trumpets and saxophones joined in and they started playing a melody very recognizable to Brittany. Then it hit her…. **

**"Sing, Sing, Sing!?" yelled Brittany. **

**Jake happily nodded his head. He took Brittany by the hand and both of them made their way to the dance floor. He held both of Brittany's hands and decided to spin her around and twist with her as well. **

**While the two were dancing, other couples decided to join in the swing; however, Jake and Brittany would be the center of attention as they were dancing like never before. **

**When the clarinetist played his solo, Jake spun her around once more and then both of them parted from each other to wiggle their fingers. Jake even decided to moonwalk. Brittany, on the other hand, did a perfect split, something Alvin taught her how to do, ten sprung back up. Both of them were impressed with each other's dance style. **

**The drummer came back in to improvise, also with a cowbell in the background and Jake tried something he has never done in his life. He picked her up by the waist and then lifted her up from her feet. **

**"What are you doing?!" yelled Brittany. **

**"Trust me!" yelled Jake who was also taking her high heels off. Jake spun around holding Brittany from her feet. Then, with all of his might, tossed her up into the air. Brittany screamed for a while. Jake counted to three and… **

**PRESTO! she safely landed in Jake's arms, with hers wrapped around him. Jake carefully put her down and held her closer to her than before. **

**As the song was coming to an end, Jake spun Brittany one last time and carefully caught her by her back and extending his arm out to the applauding audience. Brittany also extended her arm out and deeply looked at Jake in the eyes. **

**Both of them shared a happy smile that is until…. A slow song started to play. It was the smooth jazz version of Kenny G's _Forever in Love_. **

**As the other couples held each other close, Jake and Brittany decided to do the same. Jake took Brittany's right hand and placed his other hand on her hip. Brittany held Jake's left hand and placed her other hand on his right shoulder. ****Both of them sweetly slow danced together, also listening to the saxophonist play his entire part in tune. **

**All through the song, Brittany was really enjoying the dance with Jake that she decided to wrap her arms around him. Jake would wrap his arms around her waist. Brittany placed her head on Jake's chest, also feeling his soft heartbeat. She was also enjoying the fragrance from Jake's cologne. Jake placed his head on Brittany's head, enjoying the shampoo fragrance from her long, soft hair. **

**Both of them held each other so close, as Jake whispered into Brittany's ear. **

**"You know… this feels like a fairy tale". **

**Brittany's eyes shot open. **

**"Why would you say that?" **

**"Because… me dauncing with someone as lovely as you, on a night lyke this, to a song so sweet…. Now, I wouldn't caull this place a caustle, but it'll do for a ballroom. Whaut I'm trying to say is thaut… I'm dauncing with the most beautiful woman in the world… with eyes so bright, hair so soft, fur so smooth, and an appearance so… stunning". **

**Brittany could not believe what she just heard. No one since Alvin had complemented so sweetly about her that way. **

**"So, if this is a fairy tale… do you think I'm a princess?" **

**"Oh, heavens no", said Jake. Brittany felt a little hurt… until Jake said…. **

**"In my eyes… you are a Queen…. Brittany, I don't waunt to see you hurt anymore. I understaund whaut you hauve been going through", Jake now took Brittany's hands, "and if there is eva a problem you feel you cannot solve… I waunt to be your solution, your aunswer, the one you can come to when you are down, and if you are believing in this fairy tale right now… then I waunt to be your knight in shining armor", finished Jake. **

**Brittany was starting to get a little emotional. Not since Alvin has anyone cared so much for her like this. She looked down at her hands, Jake still holding them. Tonight she told herself that this night was just a simple gathering and 'nothing else', but now she's starting to believe if there is _more_ to this than just a simple friendship. She looked back up at Jake, his big brown eyes which she admired the most. Suddenly, the two of them started coming closer to each other. Their lips almost touched until…. **

**"All right, that's a wrap people. Come back tomorrow n' they'll be more big band and swing!" said the conductor informing all of the attending guests to vacate the club for it was closing. **

**Brittany and Jake stopped what they were doing and still stood there looking at each other. They smiled at each other and Jake said… **

**"I guess I betta take you home now". **

**Brittany nodded her head in agreement. They both made their way to the Bentley. Jake started it up, and they both headed for home, enjoying the wonderful night they had spent together as friends... and maybe later... SO MUCH MORE. **

**--**

There you go, Part 1 and… if you loved this chapter…. YOU ARE GOING TO FLIP OVER TWO (2) THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PART 2, I GUARENTEE IT!! Once again please review this chapter and tell me if it is one of your favorites. Remember, 2 things in the next chapter. This is only Part 1 of this night, just wait til you read Part 2!!


	11. A Night to Remember: Part 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 11 - A Night to Remember: Part 2

A/N: This is Part 2 of the Big Night. I just want to say thank you so much for your reviews, and your criticism. Wow, I know nobody likes criticism, but it's a good thing you know. It improves your writing stamina and makes you feel a little bit better.

Also, I am soooo sorry for not uploading in a long time, my computer was down for a while and I kind of lost track of writing as well, and (Senioritis has now begun! I got my application letter from CBU (Cal St. Baptist) today!). Btw, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**-- **

**On the ride home, Jake and Brittany were silent, still thinking about their little 'moment' back at the club. Trying her best to not make a fool of herself, Brittany decided to start a simple conversation with Jake. **

**"So… where did you learn to dance like that?" **

**"Oh, bauck in Australia, my father taught me all of these different techniques to be strong and wise. He taught me how to hauve perfect baulance and reflexes, eh, stuff lyke thaut". **

**Brittany giggled a little, and then asked him… **

**"Whatever happened to your father?" Jake stood silent and still kept his focus on driving. **

**"It's a… very, very long story. I tell it to you some otha tyme". **

**Both of them stayed silent again and then Jake decided to start another conversation. **

**"Did you lyke the Jauzz Club?" **

**"Hmm? Oh, yeah! It was great. I love jazz, and it's been a while too". **

**"Oh thaut's right! You, Aulvin, his brothers and your sisters were aull in the Jazz Band in High School. Let me tell you, Aulvin's guitar solos were aulways, how you Americans' say… wicked!" **

**"Yeah, same old Alvin", replied Brittany. **

**Both of them shared a hearty laugh and then it got silent again. Jake didn't want to disappoint Brittany with his words, but it was something that has been on his mind since the 'day'. He spoke softly and used small, but simple words. **

**"Brittany, may I ausk you something?" **

**"Shoot", said Brittany staring out the window as they just passed the Hollywood sign. **

**"Whaut, (clears throat), exactly waus the laust thing Aulvin… you know… did or said to you? Hehe". **

**Brittany's eyes shot open as she tries to remember the day of the cruise's departure for Catalina Island. - **

**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

**"_SEVILLE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FURRY BEHIND UP THIS BOAT RIGHT NOW, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!" yelled a very stern Coach Howland. _**

**_Alvin immediately broke the kiss then whispered into Brittany's ear. _**

**"_I've got something really special in store for you when I return"._ **

**_He then quickly pecked Brittany's cheek and made his way up the stairs and into the boat. Brittany was now more than willing to know what Alvin's 'special' surprise was. _**

**"_GOODBYE EVERYONE!! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!!" Alvin yelled from the top of his lungs and also waved farewell. He was also crying_ **

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_ **

**- **

**Brittany's mind was clear again as she briefly and slowly explains to Jake Alvin's 'final' words to her. **

**"The… last thing he said to me, was that he had something… something… special in store for me", she finished. **

**Jake was overwhelmed, yet a little sad at what she had explained. **

**"I don't know", continued Brittany, "it could've been something like a new car, an expensive dress, or maybe even… a mansion in Beverly (Hills). You know, he could, err, could've afforded all of that stuff, but I guess what's done is done yuou know, (Sigh) but maybe it could've been more than any of that stuff. I would've like to known". **

**She was staring to get a little emotional now. Jake caringly placed his hand over hers and looked at her with compassion. **

**"I'm sure whautever it waus, you would've been one very happy and lucky individual to have someone as devoted and caring like him". **

**Brittany couldn't help but smile at his words and came to her senses once again. They remained silent the rest of the ride. **

**-- **

**They finally arrived at the Miller Estate. Jake pulls up to Brittany's driveway and parks the Bentley next to her Pontiac. He sighs for a moment and brings up a very unusual question. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel and begins looking at her. **

**"Brittany…" **

**"Yes, Jake", she said also looking him in the eyes. **

**"… How would you feel… if we staurted dating?" finished Jake who also swallowed hard. **

**Brittany was speechless. She kept thinking if this little get-together was going to turn into more than just a strong friendship. She did feel a connection when they were dancing and was scared stiff to even mention it to anybody. She liked Jake a lot and can't take having to hurt his pride, no more than his feelings, but she loved Alvin so much to even die for him. She wouldn't die for Jake but can probably take a punch in the face for him. She didn't like to make him feel discouraged; however, she also feels that now is not the time to start another relationship after having one sink to the bottom of the sea. **

**Jake still stood there waiting patiently for a reply. Brittany looked up, then down, then back at him and finally spoke. **

**"Jake… you are a really nice guy, and I will always treasure this dat.., dance, that we shared, just you and me, tonight". **

**That brought a smile to Jake's face, until… **

**"But, I'm just not ready to make another commitment to anyone yet, not just you, anybody. Don't get me wrong Jake, you're always there to put a smile on my face when I need it, and I just love your charisma and honesty. Point is... I like you a lot Jake…" she placed her hand on his face, "...as a friend". **

**Jake stood there in silence. He felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces and then scattered everywhere. **

**"Only a friend?" asked Jake. **

**"That's all it can ever be", finished Brittany while nodding her head slowly. She, too, felt like she ripped his heart out. **

**Jake bit his lip for a moment. **

**"I, understaund. I shouldn't make you rush these things. Any-who…. May I, still walk you to your door?" **

**"Of course, silly!" giggled Brittany. **

**Jake couldn't help but giggle back. He unbuckled himself, opened Brittany's door, helped her out and escorted her to her front door. **

**"Well, I haud fun. We should do it again, this time with everybody!" said Jake. **

**"Yes, yes we should", replied Brittany who was now digging through her purse for her house key. It was the middle of the night and she didn't want to wake Miss Miller. **

**"Now where is that damn thing?" said Brittany still looking through her purse. **

**She became sidetracked when all of a sudden… she tripped on a pebble. Her high-heels made it difficult for her to keep her balance. Jake quickly swooshed in and caught her by her waist and back. **

**"Gee, thanks Jake", said Brittany. **

**"Anytime!" Both of them started into each other's eyes and had a feeling of butterflies in their stomachs. **

**They would be lost and could've sworn that music was playing in the background. Brittany tried her best to just 'go-with-the-flow' but couldn't help herself from Jake's big brown eyes. Jake tried his best not to do anything unusual but couldn't help himself from Brittany's beautiful ice-blue eyes and soft skin. Both of their emotions and lusts would take them over, as they still held each other. Jake would be lost in Brittany's sweet scent and Brittany in his. **

**Suddenly, they approached each other and shut their eyes very slowly. Then… their lips touched. They would be frozen in the moment for a while, Jake's arms wrapped around her waist and Brittany's wrapped around his neck. **

**They finally halted and looked at each other… smiling. They released each other and Brittany continued searching for her house key. She had found it in her purse's other pocket. She unlocked her door, went inside and stood at her door facing Jake. **

**"Good night… my sweet knight", Brittany said with a seductive smile on. **

**"Pleasant dreams… my queen", Jake answered back. **

**He stood there until Brittany slowly closed her front door. Jake couldn't help but smile and be in a daze, as he was glad to not only see Brittany happy once again, but to actually… _kiss her_. He whistled to himself back to the Bentley, when he spotted Theodore next door lifting some heavy boxes and placing them in the Seville storage house. **

**"Theodore my good munk!" yelled Jake who was still in the Miller's yard, "whaut are you doing this late at nyte". **

**"Hiya Jake! Just taking out some boxes which are so… dang… heavy!" Theodore yelled, having trouble lifting the heavy boxes. **

**Jake came to his aid as he quickly took the box from him. **

**"Thanks Jake! I owe ya one". **

**"Anytime, my friend", finished Jake. He took a look at the box and couldn't believe what it read. **

**"Theodore, why does this box say 'AULVIN'S (ALVIN'S) STUFF'"? Jake asked very sternly. **

**"We're, kinda packing all of his old clothes and things and decinding to donate them**** to the secondhand store", Theodore replied. **

**"Why on earth would you do thaut? Aulvin's goods should be very near and dear to you", Jake saw his old red cap in the box and took it out, "including his signature caup".**

**"Well, since Alvin's… no longer with us… we don't need anything from his that will just make us feel uneasy again. I know it's hard, but we loved Alvin so much, and all of his old things would just make us miss him even more". **

**Jake couldn't argue as he saw the look in Theo's face, as he could still feel a sense of shock in him. Theodore took the cap from him and placed it on his head. **

**"I always wanted to wear his cap", said Thedore starting to get a little teary-eyed. **

**"Well, I suppose you're right", said Jake. **

**"You can help us bring out the rest of his stuff, if you want to that is". **

**"Very well then", Jake said as they both made it inside.**

**- **

**Inside, Dave sat on his recliner watching the news and Simon was in the kitchen studying for his mid-term. As Jake and Theo made it inside, Dave was a little surprised to see Jake. **

**"Jake!? Well this is a pleasant surprise". **

**"'Ello Mista Seville, Simon". **

**"Evening Jake. I believe your date with Brittany went well", said Simon. **

**"Oh, it was eva so wonderful. She's quite a dancer you know". **

**"What brings you here then?" asked Dave. **

**"Jake wants to help take out the rest of Alvin's things", replied Theodore, still wearing Alvin's cap and pointing at it, "I wanna keep this though". **

**"Ok Theodore, take your time upstairs you two", said Dave. **

**With that said, Jake and Theodore both made it up to Alvin's room. They would spend about two hours taking out the rest of his clothes, stacking and folding them neatly into the boxes, taking out all of his furniture, his posters on his wall, his computer, stereo system and television, and by the time they were finished, the room was almost completely empty, as the last things to go were his memorabilia. **

**"Well, I think that's about everything", said Theodore. **

**"Boy, I sure am going to miss hanging out in this room", included Jake, as he spotted Alvin's old pair of Air Jordan's in which he had worn in the championship game. **

**"Whaut about these joeys?" he said. **

**"Well, Dave and Simon don't want 'em, and they're too small for me. So, I guess _you_ can have them". **

**"Really? Gee, thaunk you Theodore". **

**"No prob". **

**"Theodore, can you please tell me if this milk is bad!?" yelled Dave from downstairs. **

**"Coming Dave! I'll be right back", said Theodore. **

**"Take your tyme", replied Jake as h****e continued to look at the sneakers. **

**"Aulvin waus quite a player" he said. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to try the sneakers on for himself. He put the left shoe on first. It fit him perfectly. **

**"Wow! Perfect fit", he said. As he put the other shoe on, he felt something in the shoe. **

**"'Ello, whaut do we hauve here". He reached his hand inside the shoe to see what the thing was. His eyes shot open at what he retrieved. I was a ring box.**

**"A ring box?" he said as he decided to open it to what was inside. **

**Not only was there a shiny, 7-karat, 25,000 dollar gold engagement ring in there, but there was also a note... from Alvin. **

**Jake picked up the note and read it aloud. **

**-**

**_TO MY DEAR BRITTANY_**

**_THE ONE I LOVE MOST_**

**_I TREASURE THE MOMENTS_**

**_WHEN I HOLD YOU SO CLOSE_**

**_YOU MIGHT BE ASKING_**

**_IF THIS THIS A DREAM_**

**_IT'S AS REAL AS OUR LOVE_**

**_IN WHICH WE MAKE THE PERFECT TEAM_**

**_NEVER CAN GO WITHOUT YOU_**

**_FOR MORE THAN A DAY_**

**_ONLY THING I WONDER IS_**

**_IF I'LL SEE YOU TODAY_**

**_MY BEST FRIEND, MY TEAMMATE _**

**_THE LOVE OF MY LIFE_**

**_LET ME PUT THIS ROCK ON YOUR FINGER_**

**_AND ASK YOU 'WILL YOU BE MY WIFE?'_**

**_-_**

**Jake was crying when he read the letter, as it was written so sweetly and in cursive. Suddenly... it hit him as his eyes shot wide open.**

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

****

**_Brittany's mind was clear again as she briefly and slowly explains to Jake Alvin's 'final' words to her. _**

**_"The… last thing he said to me, was that he had something… something… special in store for me", she finished. _**

**_Jake was overwhelmed, yet a little sad at what she had explained. _**

**_"I don't know", continued Brittany, "it could've been something like a new car, an expensive dress, or maybe even… a mansion in Beverly (Hills). You know, he could, err, could've afforded all of that stuff, but I guess what's done is done yuou know, (Sigh) but maybe it could've been more than any of that stuff. I would've like to known"._**

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

**The thought of what Brittany said to him back on the drive echoed in his mind over and over like someone pressed the repeat button. **

**He looked at the letter and the ring again and thought to himself. **

**"WILL YOU BE MY WYFE... AND SOMETHING SPECIAL? Hmm". He thought more and more for an answer. After three minutes... he got one. **

**"OH... SNAPPPSSSS!!" **

**He closed the ring box, took the shoes, stormed downstairs and made it to the front door.**

**"Leaving so soon Jake?" said Simon. **

**"Pardon my behaviour, but something came up... and I must be on my way". **

**"OK, thanks for all your help Jake", said Theodore. **

**"Yes... of course... hauve a pleasant nyte", he said as he opened the front door and stormed to the Bentley. He quickly drove off. **

**"Wow", Theodore said standing at the front door, "He looked like he was in a hurry". **

**--**

**Jake kept thinking about _everything_ he experienced tonight, from taking Brittany to dinner, dancing with her, kissing her, helping Theodore, and what he discovered while helping him. He had no idea Alvin was going to propose to her as soon as he got back from his trip, but seeing as he's gone forever, he feels really bad that that will never happen. **

**He finally makes it to Vinny's treehouse in the forest, pulls up and storms inside into his room.**

**"Jake, you're home, and how was everything?" asked Vinny while washing dishes.**

**"Splendid, just eva so heavenly", said Jake from his room who was also getting undressed into his nighttime attire. **

**"How wonderful. Did you know Allie's coming back tomorrow". **

**"Really!? I hauven't seen her since laust year! Listen, I'm heading straight to bed. I've hauve a really, really interesting nyte, if ya know whaut I mean". **

**"Ok, good night Jake", said Vinny. **

**-**

**Jake couldn't go to sleep. He kept thinking about tonight and how it felt. **

**Kissing Brittany felt so good to him, and thought if this could be the start of something wonderful. On the other hand, Alvin _was_ going to propose to Brittany, and now that he's gone and looking down at him, he feels like he could be doing something terrible as well. **

**Suddenly, he got out of bed, grabbed the ring box and took out the ring. It still shone in the dark. He felt like throwing the ring away, but what difference would that make, and he felt like keeping the ring, but he felt like that would be wrong. He didn't know what to do as he ws getting a headache just thinking about what he experienced tonight. **

**Without thinking, he put the ring back in the box and put the box under his bed, hoping Vinny wouldn't find it and hoping that someday... he'd tell Brittany what her _'surprise'_ from Alvin was going to be. He rubbed his forehead, and went to sleep.**

**In his mind... he loved _and_ loathed what he experienced tonight. **

**--**

There you have it, Chapter 11. I hope you like it and please keep your criticism on the DL (down low).

P.S. - If you don't know who Allie is, she was Vinny's housesitter from the episode "A Chipmunk Reunion" that looked somewhat like a badger, I still don't know what she is.


	12. Imperfect Castaway

Chapter 12: Imperfect Castaway

A/N: I hope you take this chapter into consideration and find it very emotional, especially for Alvin, who he finally reveals what he is and how he feels about it. Also, sorry for the delay, but my college applications start now and I hope I get into the college I want to go to (Cal Baptist University).

Currently this is my shortest chapter yet because I wanted to update and not keep you guys waiting that long. I appreciate all of your reviews and thoughts towards my story and I hope you all keep on reading.

One more thing, don't forget to pick up The Chipmunk's newest album '_Undeniable'_!

--

**It was a dark and cloudy night, as Alvin Seville, seeing how it has been one month since his 'fight' with Ocker and almost two whole months he has been stuck on the island, was roaming around by himself, his natural routine since getting marooned. He has eaten nothing but coconuts, fruit and the fresh water from the waterfall for an entire month. He has lost at least 15 pounds and already has a full-grown mustache, beard and sideburns. His clothes are already torn slightly and faded, and he doesn't remember the last time he has taken a shower. **

**There he was all alone under the moonlight, searching for more food, water… and redemption. His family probably thinks he's dead by now and all hope of getting off the island is gone. The one person whom he wanted to trust was just wasting his time. Though it was only the middle of June, it tends to get very chilly at dusk. **

**He couldn't take it anymore. He wants to get off this island and get back to his family more than anything in the world. He has already circumnavigated the island about a billion times now and has climbed the tallest tree and could not spot any nearby land, even with the naked eye. What was the use? He's in the middle of nowhere, probably miles away from live civilization, and this island probably isn't even on a map. **

**But has he given up? Not even _he_ can answer that; however, he's definitely not staying on this island for all eternity, forced to live in a cave and eat nothing but coconuts and fruits everyday. **

**Then again, if he hasn't given up… why is still roaming around the island doing nothing after two whole months??? **

**- **

**Alvin walks around in the middle of the island, head down and kicking a pebble with his bare feet… when all of a sudden... **

**He spots a dark figure up in the trees. His appearance is hard to see, but it was like a moving shadow with eyes and teeth. Suddenly… he pounces on Alvin. **

**"Oomph!!" cries Alvin as he is tackled to the ground by the mysterious figure. **

**He tries to get up but is roped down, arms and legs apart, kind of like in anatomic position. **

**"WHO ARE YOU!!!???" yells Alvin who is roped down on the sand with his arms and legs apart. **

**He uses all of his might to get up, but the mysterious figure has him tied up really well and is far stronger than Alvin. **

**"WHO ARE YOU!!!???" Alvin yells again. **

**The mysterious figure walks into the moon light and Alvin could not believe his own eyes… **

**Ocker. **

**Alvin had fear and doubt written all over his face and was too afraid to move even one hair on his head. Alvin watched Ocker's every move when suddenly…. **

**He pulls out a machete. **

**Alvin was now jerking, trying to set himself free whatever the cost maybe. Ocker kicked him on the side, allowing Alvin to stop jerking and lie face up. **

**Then… with the blink of an eye… **

**Alvin's fearful eyes on the sharp blade… **

**Ocker wielded the machete… **

**and struck Alvin with all of his might…. **

**…. blank **

**--- **

**(END OF DREAM TRANCE) **

**-- **

**"AHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Alvin… for the 3rd time this week. **

**Yes, it was the same old nightmare he had almost every night since the 'fight' with Ocker. He stared up at the moon, rubbed his face and couldn't help but feel stupid right about now. He figured maybe it was a mistake telling Ocker off like that. Maybe he really wanted to help him get off the island, but everyday of learning that stupid "Way of the Munk' exercise was just killing more and more time. The more he learns, the more time and concentration is wasted. **

**He sits there groaning and rubbing his forehead. Every night since he started having that nightmare, he still doesn't know what it means. He thinks that Ocker is a witch doctor and is probably casting an incantation on him that keeps him from sleeping well. Then again, it could mean that it was wrong of him to tell Ocker off like that. He remembers that day like if it was yesterday… **

**-- **

**(FLASHBACK) **

_"I can't take in anymore! 17 days ago you said that you were going to teach me an instruction on survival, skill, and trust, all to get off of this island. Well let me tell you something old munk! I've learned to survive every horrible injury that has happened to me, the skill of looking like a total jackass every time I'm learning, and most importantly, I've learned NOT to trust you at all, because as far as I'm concerned, I don't know what in the bloody hell you were thinking about when you said 'aull to get off this island', because, I don't think you can get off this god-forsaken island. WELL, CAN YA!!!!?" _

_Ocker was at a loss for words. Alvin was breathing very heavily and had fire in his eyes. _

_"I understaund thaut you wish to get off this island, Mista Aulvin, but you just need to be patient. I've been here for a dozen years yet I'm naut screaming like a total lunatic. I'm teaching you everything I caun to help you create a better you. I also said thaut you are naut staying on this island foreva Mista Aulvin. I will help get bauck to your family, you just need to trust me, and I caun't teach you if you don't want to learn". _

_Alvin stared at him one last time. _

_"…You know what? Maybe I don't wanna learn". _

_He started to walk away. _

_"Where are you going?" asked Ocker. _

_"To find myself a better way to get off this little piece of hell called Ocker Island. In other words, thanks but no thanks!" _

_"You'll neva make it alive without my help!" _

_"Hey, this isn't the first time I've been marooned, because the first time I was marooned I was with my family and girlfriend, WHICH I AM CURRENTLY MISSING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**(END OF FLASHBACK) **

**-- **

**He wishes he could take all of that back. Somehow, someway… he could hear a voice telling him to go back and fix what he messed up. **

**Without hesitation, Alvin stands up and walks back to Ocker's hut. **

**- **

**On the coast, Ocker is lighting a fire and cooking some salmon that he caught earlier today. While flipping the fish, he spots a half-naked chipmunk approaching him. He recognizes who it is… not happy to see his appearance. **

**"Well now, this is a sorry sight. I caun't believe you're still aulive aufta aull this time. Tell me, where on earth do you get the nerve to show up like this?" says Ocker. **

**"Ocker, I came back, not because I wanted to, but because maybe I felt like I had to. I know what I said to you back then was pretty harsh, but now I've sorta come to realize how bad you took it when you first arrived here". **

**"You've been on this island two months, naut one-hundred and forty-five (145) Mista Aulvin, and you will never exceed my level of agony I've taken here on this island". **

**"Well, all my life I've lived like a spoiled, egotistical son of a bitch, yet I still had the heart to donate to those in need. Some of the most famous celebrities never had a pretty death… and I'm guessing mine won't be either". **

**"Calm yourself Mista Aulvin!" yelled Ocker, ****"if you worry about the negative, the negative shaull strike you first". **

**"Again you hit me with these philosophies. Man, when are you EVER going to learn that words are just words, no more than a brief foundation of your social status, which I'm guessing needs some serious work!" **

**"You hauve some nerve for a chipmunk your age, but I assure you thaut words can be more powerful than your physical structure". **

**"Oh yeah? And how is that!" **

**"Well, for beginners like you, intelligence is more needful and superior than strength alone, need I go more?" **

**"You're saying the mind is better to have than muscles?" said Alvin flexing. **

**"Quite frankly, you need the intelligence to become strong and fit. A good mind will lead to a good heart, and a person haus physical strength because he haud the intelligence to gain strength and perseverance. To be strong, you need to be strong, don't you Mista Aulvin???" **

**Alvin stood there speechless and tried to think of a good comeback. **

**"Well, yeah… but uhh, sometimes strength can really, uhh… well… what I'm saying is that… a person can't be smart is he has… uhh…." finished Alvin… defeated. **

**He sat back down and had his head down, hands on his head, letting out tears. **

**"Strength alone is naut just gained nor earned, but delivered in a BIG pauckage with your name on it. My boy, _you_ must be the deliverer. Trust in yourself, and together you caun pull through the barrier thaut's keeping you in bondage". **

**Alvin stops crying and looks up at the night sky. He stands up and continues looking at the sky, then down onto the ocean. He closes his eyes and hears the waves crashing on the shore with a cool breeze in his hair. He thinks about how he can make it out of this island. **

**Suddenly, he starts to hum a song. **

**"Whaut are you humming boy?" asked Ocker. **

**As Alvin continues humming, he later starts to add lyrics to his song.**

_I am a question to the world__,  
not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway...  
You don't know me,  
and I'll never be what you want me to be._

**Ocker listens to Alvin's singing. Somehow by listening to his lyrics, he could sense a sign of acceptance, yet mistrust. He continues to listen. **

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here_

**Suddenly, Alvin spreads his arms out and sings with all of his might; so loud that he wants the whole island to hear.**

_And I want a moment to be real__,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here _

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can break me  
As long as I know who I am_

**Ocker understands what Alvin means. If he has been searching for redemption this whole time, he will be more than happy to help him look for it. He shall teach Alvin how to be… more than a man, err, munk. **

**He continues listening.**

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
but I'm still here._

**Suddenly Alvin stops singing and looks at Ocker with pride. He smiles, Ocker returns it, and walks over to him. **

**"Maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I want to learn everything you might have in store for me". **

**"Thaut's the Aulvin I've always wanted to hear. If it's redemption you are yearning for, redemption you shaull acquire. I guess we both mistrusted each other, and now that we're here, we caun finally learn how to. However, are you still up for my _real_ chaullange?" **

**Alvin smiles and continues singing.**

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
while I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe_

**Alvin looks back at Ocker. **

**"I've figured it out. When I got here, I felt like a lost little puppy in a big city, a flying fish out of water, a stain on anybody's shirt, a lost ingredient in an entrée, a…" **

**"I get it Mista Aulvin! Now, continue". **

**He takes a deep breath and says, **

**"I'm not just a cast away... ****I'm an… imperfect castaway. **

**"Imperfect?" **

**"That's my status here… for now". He smiles and finishes singing.**

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here _

**He finishes and looks back at Ocker. **

**"I'm ready when you are, Coach". **

**They both exchange warm smiles and shake each other's hand. **

**"Excellent! Let's get staurted… (Yawns) tomorrow". **

**Alvin stands there confused. **

**"Tomorrow?! Why?" **

**"Mista Aulvin I am far too tired to teach and I haud a pretty big meal". **

**"You call three salmon and coconut milk 'big'?" **

**"On this island, it's the most important meal of the day. Good night… and sweet dreams Mista Aulvin". **

**Ocker leaves back to his hut and Alvin stands there in the moonlight. **

**-- **

**Alvin says in his mind, **

**_"Dave… Simon… Theodore… Mom… Brittany… don't you throw in the towel just yet, Alvin Seville is destined to return someday..." _**

**"And while I'm here, it's a new attitude from now… to that day!!!"**

--

For all you readers out there, just to be nice and because I love all of you guys for reading my first fanfic, yes, Alvin shall return to his family, but not yet for I feel that it is too soon. I hope you guys remain patient and thank you all for reading my first fanfic.

A/N: I do _NOT_ own the song _"I'm Still Here"_ by John Rzeznik from the movie _Treasure Planet_.


	13. Redemption Road

Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 13: Redemption Road

A/N: I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SINCE NOVEMBER!!! I've been busy writing and sending in my applications to CBU (California Baptist University, not Cal State Baptist, sorry, I was thinking about Cal State schools) and busy with homework. Please forgive me for not updating sooner, and I also thank you for your patience.

Also, the story is now more than halfway done. I should be writing 6-7 more chapters before I start writing the sequel and…

OOPS!!! Guess I spoke too soon. Your reviews have really made this story successful as I hope this story gets 50 when it is completed, plus I want the story to continue if y'all don't mind.

By the way, I just wanted to update this chapter so I wouldn't have to keep y'all waiting too long. You guys are in for a good surprise come Chapter 14, which I shall update either tomorrow or Tuesday.

One last thing… TODAY IS THE 6-MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THE CREATION OF THIS STORY, so that is why I wanted to update today. Well, I've said enough.

Remember, Chapter 14!!! Enjoy the chapter.

--

**The next morning, Alvin was the first to wake up and circumnavigated the island one last time. He stared at the morning sky and pictured Brittany's lovely face in the clouds. He vowed last night that he would get off this island and was not going to leave the way he entered. **

**He kicked another pebble and, seeing how his shirt was already in rags, decided to rip it off and cover a scar he had on his arm from when he accidently scratched it on a jagged boulder. He was now shirtless and, with the facial hair he had, looked like a chipmunk version of Jesus. **

**He kicked the pebble until it came to a halt on a 10ft long log, with Ocker standing on top of it, smiling. **

**"Oh, no! Ocker, not the boulder again!" complained Alvin. **

**"You must finished whaut you staurted Mista Aulvin, or in your case, finished whaut you hauven't staurted". **

**"Save the criticism for later!" yelled Alvin, now standing on the log. **

**Everything would be fine until ten seconds later he lost his balance and fell off of the log. **

**"Damn it! I still can't balance myself properly on this damn thing!" yelled Alvin. **

**Ocker felt guilty that Alvin still lacks perfect balance. Then, he got an idea.**

**"Aulvin, could you please staund on the log again?" **

**Alvin didn't hesitate and did what he was told. His feet were together; knees were locked and had his head down. He started to lose his balance again, when he immediately tripped again. Ocker saw his posture and was utterly outraged. **

**"There's your problem Mista Aulvin. You hauve your knees locked and bent, feet together, shoulders up, and face down". **

**Ocker thought of an idea to get Alvin to balance just right. **

**"Why don't you separate your feet by, say, 45 degrees apart, stand straight up, relaux your shoulders and keep your head facing up". **

**Without a doubt, Alvin positioned himself well, waited a few seconds, took heavy breaths and****… did not fall off the log. **

**"Hey, I'm still standing!" yelled a happy Alvin. **

**"Your previous posture was very poor, and thaut waus the reason why you couldn't maintain a perfect baulance. This new posture will keep you staunding for a good period of time, believe me it will", said Ocker. **

**Alvin gently got off the log with a sense of victory and accomplishment, also smiling at Ocker. **

**Ocker returned the smile then said… "Now, moving on…" **

**-- **

**For the past five weeks, Alvin and Ocker were "mastering" the Way of the Munk. Everything that Alvin had failed in the previous, he succeeded by learning his way up and got better at everything every day. **

**Alvin had learned to be more flexible (and not get stuck after doing a perfect split); be quicker and have a perfect hand-eye coordination, dodging anything Ocker threw at him; be more agile and have better agility and sense, meaning Alvin could now detect anything coming towards him; and whenever he got tired, learned a proper breathing technique that helped him support his lungs and maintain strength to continue to be physical. Ocker was really proud of Alvin's accomplishment, effort, and most importantly to him… a change of heart. Though Alvin still maintained a sense of selfishness, he always knew the right thing and always leaned toward the positive in the end. **

**- **

**Finally, at sundown, Alvin had challenged Ocker… to one more wrestling match. **

**The two had finished stretching and breathing and prepared themselves for combat.**

**"So, young Aulvin, trying to prove yourself worthy again?" asked Ocker. **

**Alvin did not respond, yet that _was_ what he was trying to do. It would be a silent matchup as the two came closer and stared each other with a look of power and redemption. **

**It started with Ocker throwing the first punch and Alvin deflecting it, knowing that it was the same first move from their previous battle. **

**Next Alvin jumped as high as he could and pummeled Ocker straight to the ground. Ocker did not see that coming. **

**"I believe that's one?", smirked Alvin. **

**Ocker stood up wiping sand from his body and rushed straight towards Alvin, who was waiting for him. Alvin quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around, but Ocker knew this trick too many times and quickly released his arm from Alvin's. **

**"Thaut move won't work on me, mate", said Ocker. **

**Alvin knew it too well too, but this time he tried something he did last time. He bended down and rushed towards him like an angry football linebacker. **

**Ocker knew this was the same move Alvin used before, which apparently resulted in him throwing Alvin straight to the ground, but if he was going to make the same mistake then so-be-it. However, right as Alvin was almost near him he stopped and jabbed him right in the jaw. Ocker fell down hard, and spitting as he went down. **

**"Two!", yelled Alvin. **

**"I don't understaund. I hauve never taught you any of these techniques". **

**"Well, speed and levitation are some things I learned on my own, and with you teaching me better agility, I kinda fused them all together to create better attacks. Either that, or you're reacting too slowly. What's the matter, getting too old already?", joked Alvin. **

**Ocker took that as a minor insult and got back up, knowing he was one more knockout away from defeat to the hands of what he considers an intermediate amateur. **

**Alvin launched for him again, only to have Ocker jump up and elbow him to the ground. **

**"I'm neva too old for this", replied Ocker. **

**Alvin got back up. Even though he was up 2-1, he knew perfectly that Ocker could make a decent comeback. **

**Alvin charged again but only this time Ocker took a step to his left and moved out the way. Alvin nearly tripped but thanks to Ocker, kept his balance. He spoke to soon when Ocker came from behind and pummeled him down hard. **

**Alvin would eat sand again, as he had left this old munk tie the score. ****Now, with anybody taking this match, Alvin had to think quickly. Luckily he had something down that just might work. **

**He pointed at Ocker and fingered him to come get him. Ocker was confused, yet he wasn't going to let his guard down. **

**He charged at Alvin with full speed while Alvin had risen up his fists. As soon as he saw him coming, Alvin launched one straight in his face, but Ocker dodged. Ocker raised his fist and launched at Alvin, but he dodged as well. The two would swing and miss as each other for ten (10) minutes when finally Alvin caught Ocker's punch with his right hand. He swung his left hand at Ocker, but he caught it as well. And wouldn't ya know it… **

**The two were in a grappling position again, only this time they would be deadlocked 'til the sky had turned completely pitch black. **

**No one had the stronger advantage and whenever one tried to push one back, the other would respond by pushing him back the same way. Both would stare at each other, the only thing in their mind either victory or defeat. **

**For a brief moment, Alvin had remembered some very important things Ocker had said to him**…

"… _you should never want to use your attacks for vengeance but instead for defense, and try to calm your inner anger every time. … Vengeance will get the best of you and believe me, it's naut a beautiful sight to look at"._

"_if you simply rely on anger and feraucity in your mautches, you will aulways taste defeat". __  
_

"_Strength alone is naut just gained nor earned, but delivered in a BIG pauckage with your name on it. My boy, you must be the deliverer. Trust in yourself, and together you caun pull through the barrier thaut's keeping you in bondage". _

**Alvin knows what it all means know. To be stronger and wiser, you need to trust in the inside strength used for defense and not the outside strength used for vengeance. But what was he to do know that he was still stuck in a grappling position with Ocker. **

**With a million thoughts racing in his head… he had an idea. ****He looked at him one last time and closed his eyes, much to Ocker's surprise. **

**Alvin felt all of his negative energy leaving his body and absorbed all of the strength he needed for this last move. He grabbed Ocker's hands a little bit tighter. He opened his eyes and, in the blink of an eye… picked him up and held him over his head. **

**It was the same move Ocker had used to finish him off from the previous battle. **

**Ocker was stunned, stupefied, and… amazed. He also looked at him with supreme satisfaction and atonement. Finally, he spoke. **

**"Well done Mista Aulvin! You are free to finish me off!" **

**Alvin wanted to, but remembered what Ocker had told him about ferocity. With that in mind he carefully placed him down. **

**"I can't", Alvin said. **

**"Well, why naut?" replied Ocker. **

**"It's just like you said, 'defense, never vengeance'", finished Alvin with a smile. **

**Ocker was now more than astonished to hear Alvin remembering his own words. Even he himself did not remember half of the stuff he said. ****He walked towards Alvin with a serious look on his face, while Alvin's smile suddenly faded. He was about to say something very sedate, when suddenly… **

**He started laughing. **

**Alvin was standing there confused, but couldn't help but to laugh back. **

**The two were standing there laughing the night away. **

**"Come Mista Aulvin, you have deserved dinner on me". **

**Ocker placed him arm on his back and led him into the hut, where a delicious meal would be waiting for him.**

--

I hope y'all liked this one. Remember… Chapter 14!!!... bwah hah hah ;-)


	14. Memories Worth Forgetting

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 14: Memories Worth Forgetting

A/N: Here's that much anticipated chapter of Imperfect Castaway, and why is it much anticipated???

You'll find out… you'll find out….

Sorry for not updating the next day, my internet was down for 3 days plus it was Christmas, in which I was very busy.

By the way, this chapter is EXTREMELY long, so I hope you guys have a frosty beverage and/or a tasty snackcake with ya, plus I hope to get a million reviews for this chapter!!!! (Not necessarily a milli, but you know what I mean!)

Happy Holidays and enjoy the chapter!!!

--

-

--

**Back in L.A. Jake was on his way to the Miller residence to pay his new girlfriend Brittany a visit. They had hooked up the day after their big date and after two whole months of dating they were still going strong. They did everything normal couples did, like going to fancy restaurants one weekend, a movie the next weekend, the beach the next, and so on and so forth. Jake had never cared this deeply about anyone before, plus he would also be there for Brittany's aid. Brittany considers him the 'perfect boyfriend' but he says he's just a guy trying to make his woman happy. **

**He pulls up on their driveway, steps out of the car holding a bouquet and a wrapped present as well, and rings their door bell. **

**"I got it!" yells Eleanor coming from the kitchen. She opens the door and notices Jake's 'gifts'. **

**"'Ello Eleanor, how are we today?" **

**"Pretty well Jake, thank you for asking. Brittany, Jake's…!" **

**"Shhh!" whispers Jake also putting his index finger on his mouth. **

**"Might I surprise her?" **

**"I don't see why not", says Eleanor letting Jake in. **

**He quietly tip-toes up the stairs and into her room in which the door is slightly closed and unlocked. Luckily, Brittany is at her desk listening to her online playlist; her eyes closed as she rocks to the music. **

**Jake gently comes from behind and sets the gifts on her bed to covers her eyes. Brittany takes the headphones out of her ears. **

**"Hmm, this can't be Miss Miller because she's taking her daily three hour nap. Can't be Jeanette 'cause she's at Griffith (Observatory) with Simon, and it can't be Eleanor because she's too busy cooking dinner. So… this must be my boyfriend". **

**"You guessed correctly my sweet", says Jake taking his hands off her eyes. **

**Brittany gets off her chair and wraps her arms around his neck. **

**"Why so early handsome?" **

**"Early out Tuesday, beautiful. Thaut and Frankie's finally getting that appendectomy". **

**"Oh yeah. I hope that goes well". **

**"Ah he'll be fine. By the way, after work I got you these", said Jake handing her the bouquet of daises and the wrapped gift. **

**"Oh Jake they're beautiful", said Brittany sniffing the daises, "and what is this?" **

**"See for yourself", replied Jake. **

**Brittany carefully rips off the red wrapping paper and discovers that it is a book. **

**"_Twilight_! You got me _Twilight_!?" yells a very happy Brittany. **

**"I realized most females out there hauppen to be reading it and I figured you might want to read it as well". **

**"Oh my god, most of my friends already started reading this and said that it's really good. Some of them even got to the last book in the series". **

**"You mean there's more?" said Jake. **

**"There are four books in the entire series". **

**"Oh, well, four is alright compared to Harry Potter's seven. _Aull thaut reading_. Speaking of which, they're making the film adauptation and is being released in theaters this November". **

**"Are you serious!?" **

**"I'd staurt reading thaut if I were you". **

**"Jake", said Brittany hugging him tightly, "you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for". **

**"Oh Brittany, I do enjoy your warm compliments but I'm just trying to do my second job, which is putting thaut adorable smile on your face". **

**"You mean like what you're doing right now?" said Brittany with a huge smile on her face. **

**"Exauctly", replied Jake, wrapping his arms around her waist and was pulling her in for a kiss, however, they were suddenly interrupted. **

**"Brittany, Jake, I'll be right back. I forgot onions!!" yells Eleanor from downstairs. **

**The two broke apart, very annoyed that they were interrupted. **

**"That's cool Ellie!" replies Brittany very severely. **

**"So", says Jake, "how waus your day?" **

**"OK I guess". **

**"Are you sure?" **

**"I had to drop by the studio and hire about 20 new people who want to work us. All that paperwork and standing and talking, it was exhausting!" **

**"Oh, I'm sure you've haud better days". **

**"Oh yeah?! Well, between you and me, half of those people aren't very bright if you know what I mean. I just wanna sit down and eat some cup 'o noodles". **

**Brittany sits down on her bed, while Jake comes up and rubs her shoulders. **

**"You know my fauther always told me thaut a day gained is a day auttained. You work for say, seven hours today and if you put enough effort into thaut, you'll enjoy a day of relauxation", says Jake. **

**"You know, your father sounds like a really great man. Did you learn everything from him?" **

**"Well, naut everything, however, everything I've learned to do know, I've learned from the best". **

**Brittany nodded her head in agreement, then they became silent. **

**"So uh, Jake, now that we have the house all to ourselves.…" **

**"Brittany! We may be dating but I think its _way_ too early for _thaut_!!" **

**Brittany let out an irritated smirk. **

**"I meant you telling me the story of your father". **

**Jake felt a little embarrassed. **

**"Oh well uh, (clears throat) very well then". **

**Brittany would be all ears as she's been dying to know about Jake's father. **

**"Well, uh, to begin my story, my father's background comes from the Garawa tribe in the Northern Central part of the Outbauck. A skilled crauftsman and born fishermunk, he spoke in the native Australian tone, which is caulled _Strine_. (He) Neva hunted and aulways showed compassion for the human race, yep, he got along with just about everybody. Aus the years went by, people and chipmunks everywhere grew to love my father, wishing they could be just like Benjamin Casey Foster". **

**"Benjamin Foster?" asked Brittany. **

**"The most respected person in aull of Australia. Then he met my mother, the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on, of course she waus from the Bunaban tribe but thaut didn't stop him from winning her heart. She spoke very fluent Australian as well. They were hauppily married, and by time they were in their late 20's they haud me. **

**I waus born and raised in Daurwin, a nice little city off the coast of the Timor (Sea). By the time I waus a year and a haulf, my mother haud gotten pregnant again but she could not go through the labor in Daurwin's climate. So, we all moved down to Sydney, and there, she haud my other siblings; however, it wausn't until she haud her final child that she (gulp) passed away due to hemorrhage. My father knew he couldn't care for all four of us, so he took me in, but aufter thaut, I neva heard from my other siblings again". **

**"He abandoned them?" **

**"Abandoned, gave away or, in some parts of the country, 'put them to rest'". **

**"How dreadful! And why did he keep you?" **

**"Probably the fauct thaut he saw a warrior in me. He raised me to be just lyke him: a born fishermunk and a carpenter as well; he even taught me how to cook the delicious stake I dubbed a 'Jake Stake'. Yep, he raised me and loved me for whom I waus… Jacob Elliot Foster". **

**"So your last name is Foster?" **

**"Indubitably". **

**"_And_ he taught you how to fight and fend for yourself?" **

**"Aull in a process called the 'Way of the Munk'. Whether it is strength, agility, and even air support, thaut process taught me all I needed to know to become a better self and I neva looked bauck". **

**"Wow". **

**"Wow indeed". **

**They remained silent yet again, until Brittany brought up the question her, and mostly everybody, had been dying to ask ever since she met him. **

**"Whatever happened to your father?" said Brittany, feeling like she had asked a life or death question. **

**Jake sighed, closed his eyes for a sec, and continued. **

**"When I waus about ten years old my fauther and I haud one dream: to see the beautiful wonders of the United States of America. It's naut thaut we wanted to move there, only see whaut it waus lyke. One day, we gathered our things and decided to take a little vacation. We couldn't afford a plane so we took the next best thing: a ship. **

**We made our way to Sydney Harbour and rented a little sail that could carry the both of us and was firm enough to sail for over nine-thousand (9000) miles. The good news waus thaut the ship sailed like a beauty. The bad news is thaut we haud left during the worst time of the year… hurricane season. **

**The sky haud daurkened too soon and the winds were picking the waves up by the foot long. Even we both knew that our sail could not withstand gusts of wind like those. Suddenly, the boat caught water. **

**We tried our best to dump the water out of the boat. Bucket by bucket, it waus no use. The storm haud gotten worse by the minute, then it hit us… the boat haud been overturned by a colossus wave. **

**We would be underwauter for about a whole minute, and then reached the surface fighting for our lives. Luckily for my fauther, he haud gotten on a shauttered piece from the boat and tried to remain afloat. While I was still holding and exhaling, I could hear my fauther caulling out for me. 'JACOB! JACCOBB!!' he yelled. I tried to graub his haund, but another huge wave haud pushed me bauck even further into the ocean. He waus still caulling my name and I tried to keep listening, but no matter how strong the winds and the current waus, the more distant we haud become…. **

**He went one way (tearing up) and I went anotha". **

**Brittany softly put hear hands on his. **

**"I've neva seen again since thaut day…. I could try to search, but fate might've taken its toll on him…." Rubs his eyes and continues, **

**"After the storm haud cleared, I wounded up in the Santa Monica Mountains area, about 10 miles north of Maulibu. I was cold, hungry, and worst of aull… alone. I would scauvenger the area for about two hours when… this ruthless gang of Bloods appeared and did the worst thing imauginable to me. They kicked, punched, spit on, and took whautever I haud in my pockets. Those heartless rapscallions left me lying there haulf-dead in a red puddle with almost nothing on. They didn't take my fedora for some reason. They probably despised _Indiana Jones _more than I did. **

**Suddenly, out from the forest, here comes this nice young chipmunk. I haud my eyes closed at thaut point, but she carried me into her home and fed me, clothed me, and restored my health. I could never repay thaut woman for aull thaut she haus done, even with the exception of fighting off anything that threatens her and Aullie". **

**Brittany knew how kindhearted Vinny was, but did not want to ask if he got that kindness from her or his father. **

**"And thaut's basically the story of how I got separated from my fauther, and how I got here. I still miss my fauther to this day. Wherever he is… **

**I hope he's alright". Jake released the tears he held back. **

**Brittany placed her hand on his cheek as his eyes met hers. **

**"Jake, your father may no longer be here, but I just want you to know that we're always be here for you". **

**Jake's face lit up as he smiled a little and Brittany continued. **

**"You will always be welcome in the Seville and Miller household, and everything you've ever done for us can never be repaid either. No matter what happens, you will always be a part of this family. **

**We love you Jake… and thank you for everything". Brittany was staring to get a little teary-eyed as well. **

**Jake took her hand off his face and gently placed it on her chin. They stared at each other while holding hands and smiling. **

**"And I wouldn't waunt to be a part of anyone else's. Your courtesy as well as your hauppiness is aull thaut mautters to me, and because you aull accepted me for who I waus, then my job is returning the favor and keeping each and everyone of you hauppy. In fact… I should be one saying thaunk you", finished Jake. **

**They both smiled and were about to come in for another kiss… until they were interrupted, again. **

**"Brittany, Jake, dinner's ready!!" yelled Eleanor. **

**Her yell had startled them both. They may have been interrupted, again, but it was for a good cause. **

**"Well uh, we shouldn't let all that food go to waste", said Brittany. **

**"No we should not", agreed Jake. **

**They both got off the bed and headed down stairs. **

**"Thank you me telling me everything Jake", whispered Brittany. **

**"Hey, how could I eva deny a request, especially if it came from you?" **

**"Aww, Jakey", Brittany ran to him and hugged him very tightly. **

**"You think you could buy me _New Moon_ tomorrow?" **

**"Hehe, naut a chaunce", replied Jake very ironic and also let go of her and left her there. **

**"Well that wasn't very nice!" yelled Brittany. **

**"It's either thaut or _The Daurk Knight_ Thursday at midnight, you're choice Miss Thang (snaps his fingers)". **

**Brittany had a dissatisfied smirk on her face and then entered the kitchen with him. **

**What could he say? Jake loves Brittany but can't give her everything she wants, even if it is what boyfriends are supposed to do.**

**-- **

**-**

**--**

**Meanwhile, back to where they left off, Alvin and Ocker sat there under the stars around the fire place cracking jokes and whatnot. **

**"(Laughing) and then my brother Simon's all like, (circles his eyes and lowers his voice) **

**'Alvin you really should think about studying for your SAT's', **

**and what do I do…? Cut a big one right in face!" **

**"Why would you do such a thing?" **

**"Because he's a heavy sleeper!" **

**"Ohh!!!" **

**The two would laugh their brains out through the entire night. **

**"I get it! Ha hah ha!" laughed Ocker.**

**Alvin sat there confused and somewhat upset. **

**"It's not a joke Ocker, it's a prank". **

**Ocker stopped laughing and felt embarrassed and a little lightheaded. **

**"Oh, well (clears throat) yes, yes of course". **

**Alvin still thought it was pretty funny though. He continued nibbling on his salmon. **

**"This is some good salmon Ocker!" **

**"The finest this side the Great Pacific haus to offer".**

**"_And_ you took the time to knit me this poncho?" **

**"Didn't want you to hyperventilate, mate. The summer nights do get quite chilly". **

**"I can't thank you enough Ocker. All your teaching and words of wisdom have taught me how to be a better me". **

**"Well, I caun't thaunk you enough for giving me a second chaunce". **

**"Ah no sweat it… mate". **

**The two shared a good hearty laugh as Alvin took another bite of his salmon. **

**"Where'd you learn to cook like this Ocker?" **

**"Fishing waus one of my favorite things to do growing up… and it still is". **

**"Man this thing tastes so good it kinda reminds me of a 'Jake Stake'". **

**Ocker paused for a moment. "Jake Stake? Did you say Jake Stake?" **

**"Why yes. Have you ever tried one before?" **

**"Why… no. Whaut are they?" **

**"Well, they're these really delicious sirloin steaks my cousin Jake cooks for us during special occasions." **

**"You hauve a cousin named Jake?" **

**"Well… he's not really my cousin but I like to consider him like one. Oh, but he's great; he came from Australia is really quite the cook and the gentleman, of course, I taught him how to be a gentleman, err, munk". **

**Ocker stood there in complete silence. Somehow… someway… this 'Jake' character sounded a little familiar to him.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Alvin. **

**Ocker didn't have time to respond. He did not want to say who was this 'Jake' character, but instead he asked a different question. **

**"So, Mista Aulvin, tell me more about your… family". **

**"Well, it's like I said, Simon, Theodore, and I are all brothers, David Seville is my adopted father, and Vinny is my actual mother. I like to consider the Millers as family too, with Brittany being my girlfriend, Jeanette and Eleanor her sisters, and Miss Beatrice Miller their adopted mother. She's still single by the way". **

**"Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor? Those are lovely names". **

**"Well, they're very lovely people". **

**Ocker nodded his head in agreement. **

**Alvin suddenly put his half eaten salmon down. "What about _your_ family, and is Ocker your real name??" **

**Ocker still sat there, thinking of a story to tell. **

**"I haud a wife… a beautiful wife… and together we haud raised a handful of children, but there was one I knew would grow up to be a fine young man… Jacob Elliot Foster". **

**"Jake Foster?"** (Alvin does not know Jake's last name)

**"I neva called him Jake. I always referred to him as simply Jacob. I raised that boy to be just like me: a born fishermunk, carpenter, and divine cook. For ten years, I loved that boy more than anything else in the world". **

**"Whatever happened to him?" **

**Ocker had a very stern look on his face, as he continued… **

**- **

(Since Jake already told you what happened, here is _how_ is happened)…

-

(START OF RE-ENACTMENT)

**At Sydney Harbour, Ocker (Benjamin) and Jacob (Jake) are done loading the boat and are ready to set sail to America. **

**"Fauther, how far is America?" said young Jacob. **

**"Pretty far my boy, pretty far". **

**The two pull up the anchor and immediately the boat takes off. Young Jacob looks up that the beautiful blue sky: doves crying out and the sun shining its brightest. His huge smile suddenly fades as the sees grey clouds eating up the once beautiful blue sky in the direction they were going. He begins to get worried. **

**"Fauther, the sky is getting dark! Are you sure we should still be sailing?" **

**"No need to worry Jacob, I've battled some pretty heavy storms in my day. We'll be in America in no time". **

**That lit Jacob's face a little. **

**"Here, you can wear this 'til we get there". **

**Benjamin handed his trusty fedora over to Jacob.** (Jake has had that trusty fedora ever since that fateful day. Like Alvin has his signature red cap, Jake has his signature fedora).

**Jacob put the fedora on his head with glee, as the two continued to set sail. **

**- **

**The sky had completely turned grey, and winds as fast as 60 mph had gathered, rising the current by a lot. Jacob sat there worried and afraid. **

**"Fauther, I'm scared!" **

**"Not to worry my son, we'll make it through this storm, trust me". **

**Ocker tried with all of his might to steer and control and the boat. Never in his life had he sailed in this condition. **

**The heavy winds continued and the mighty waves pounded firmly and the boat. Wasn't long until… the boat caught water. **

**"Fauther, the boat! It's bringing in wauter!" **

**Benjamin let go of the steering wheel and quickly went to go halt the incoming water. **

**"Quickly my son, get the buckets and hurry!" **

**Jacob did immediately what he was told. He grabbed two large buckets and helped his father dump the incoming water.**

**Gallons of water would enter the boat. Benjamin and Jacob would do their best to dump all of the water out. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind pounded on the boat, making it overturn a little, as Jacob tripped.**

**"Grab hold Jacob!" **

**Benjamin and Jacob held each other right until… the boat had encountered a 50 foot tall wave that had completely overturned the ship. **

**Everything the Fosters had loaded onto the ship went drifting away into the ocean. The two would remain underwater for a long period of time. Benjamin finally reached the surface and quickly grabbed hold onto a piece of raft from the now damaged ship. **

**"Jacob! Jacob!?" He cried out for his son who was nowhere to be found. He cried out some more until he heard his name. **

**"FAUTHER!!! FAUTHER!!" yelled young Jacob swimming his way over to his father. **

**"JACOB, GRAUB MY HAUND!!!!" yelled Benjamin trying to reach his way over to his helpless son. **

**"MY HAUND JACOB, MY HAUND!!!" Benjamin reached out as far as he could to his son. Their fingertips almost met when suddenly a huge wave had pushed Jacob back even farther than before. Ocker himself tried to swim to Jacob, but the more he swam, the farther Jacob became from him. **

**"FAUTHER!!!!" yelled young Jacob with tears streaming down his face. **

**"JACOB!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" **

**"Fauther!" **

**Young Jacob had become really distant from his father. Benjamin let out one more cry. **

**"JAAAAKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Jake would be the last thing young Jacob would ever hear from his father ever again.** (and that is why he goes by Jake instead of Jacob now).

**- **

**The next day, Benjamin Foster was marooned on an uncharted island. He had woken up from his unconsciousness and ran out to the coast of the island. **

**"JACCCOOOBBBB!!!!!!! JACCCOBBBBBB!!!!" he cried several times hoping his only son would still be out there somewhere. It was no use. **

**His son was gone… he was marooned on an island… and his blue skies would now be gone… forever. He got on his knees and cried his eyes out with such agony and wrath. **

(END OF RE-ENACTMENT)

**- "And thaut is how it aull hauppend. I wound up on this gosh-darn island without a hint of hope. My son could still be out there somewhere, but whaut is the use? I'm stuck on this island for a dozen years and he could either be dead or living a new life somewhere out there". **

**Ocker continued to sip on his coconut smoothie. **

**Alvin could feel his pain. His blue skies could be gone as well. Already stuck on this island for almost three months and yet he feels if his family had forgotten all about him. He looked at his salmon again, even though he wasn't going to finish it. **

**Ocker looked at him again. **

**"Still think I do not know whaut if feels like to lose a loved one?" **

**"I'm so sorry Ocker, _and_ I shouldn't have brought up that remark". **

**"No worries Mista Aulvin, you and I are here with a reason, a very misfortunate reason to be exauct". **

**"So if your son is named Jacob Foster, what's your full name because Ocker Foster sounds a little weird". **

**Ocker ignored that remark and continued. **

**"My name is… Benjamin… Casey… Foster". **

**"Ben Foster. (nods his head) a very muscular name. If your name is Benjamin, then what does Ocker mean?" **

**Ocker paused for a moment. **

**"Oh, well uh (clears throat) it means, uh… cultivated, cultured, and… wise". He finished with a smile, as well as a lie. **

**Alvin understood it quite perfectly. **

**"Do you mind if I still call you Ocker?" **

**"Not at aull mate. Now, are you going to finished thaut", said Ocker pointing at the half eaten salmon. Alvin looked at it one last time and handed it to Ocker. **

**"Wait!" yelled Alvin, "if you raised Jacob as your _only_ child, then what happened to your other children?" **

**Ocker again thought of a story to tell. **

**"My wife had died aufter giving birth to my final child, so I waus left with four children which I knew I could not support. I wanted Jacob for my own, so I took him in". **

**"And your other three children?" **

**Ocker stood silent then spoke up. **

**"I gave them away". **

**"You abandoned them!?" **

**Ocker didn't respond, but the look in his face said it all. **

**"Why would do such a thing!!??" **

**"I told you I could not support aull four of them, _and_ I saw a warrior in Jacob. I knew I could raise him just right… and I did daumn it, aull until thaut fateful day!!" **

**"That's no excuse!! I wouldn't abandon my other kids just 'cause I wanted to keep one and raise him to be just like me!!" ]**

**Ocker immedialely stood up and got in Alvin's face, breathing heavily. He stares at him with such fury. He said quietly. **

**"If only _you_ were in my shoes at thaut time…. Did I give them up? Yes. Waus it a very good decision?? No. Sometimes you will be faced with complicated decisions Mista Aulvin. I did not make the right choice… just the easy one…. Good night Mista Aulvin". **

**He left him standing there with such frustration. **

**"Yeah, but you just can't…" started Alvin until… **

**"I SAID… good night", finished Ocker as he went back in the hut. **

**- **

**Alvin stood there by himself once again. What a day: first he beats him at wrestling, and then he gets yelled at him after telling his life story. **

**- **

**He spots him going back to work on whatever he was building. **

**"Looks like a hut", says Alvin. **

**He quietly goes back to his cave, saying good-bye on what had been a very crazy day.**

--

-

--

Did you guys get the twist??? Please review and tell me what you think.

Looks like Ocker's working on a hut… OR IS HE??? Keep reading and find out. (That cliffhanger was also at the end of Chapter 9 justsoyouknow)

By the way, do you guys still want me to call him Ocker or should I start calling him Benjamin throughout the end of the story??? Your choice.


	15. A Ring of Hope & A Ring of Despair

Chapter 15: A Ring of Hope & A Ring of Despair

A/N: Guess who's back… Back again… (TeenMunk2008)'s back…

--

-

--

Ocker had spent the whole week teaching Alvin how to swim and fish the way he did back home. Alvin loved to swim, especially during the scorching summers where he used to throw wild pool parties back in his home and invite everyone he knew. He also remembered the number one priority of throwing a party: If you're going to throw a party, someone's going to have to clean up everything.

As for Ocker, he really enjoyed having Alvin as a student and an island mate. The two had really strongly bonded during the three months Alvin had endured here on Ocker Island. For some reason, they not only bonded as good friends, but somewhere in-between like father and son. Alvin also enjoyed having the benefit to learn something no other individual can teach him. He was counting the days until he finally departs from here. Not too soon, and with a purpose, although for some reason he kind of liked staying on the island; far away from the pressures of college, the city, and sometimes even his own family. He wanted to get away from all of that, and is thankful he finally got the opportunity.

Deep down inside, Alvin really wants to go back home; however, somewhere deeper down inside… he probably doesn't want to leave the island at all.

--

Late in the afternoon saw Ocker trying to start a fire for his and Alvin's meal today. While he was building the fire, Alvin was politely asked by Ocker to go out and retrieve as many fish as he can.

Alvin would swim high and low looking for fish. He would also dive much deeper, not too deep near the troughs. The little salmon would be no match for his giant fishing net, as Alvin captured about two dozen little fish into his net. He came back up for some air, and then dove back down to see if he can catch anymore.

He was swimming for about an hour, traveled as far as a quarter mile, and caught at least fifty fish. As he continued to swim, he was blinded by something really shiny coming from the tip of a trough that caught his attention. He knew he had to get back to the island for the meal, but he swam back up, took one huge breath, and dove straight down to where the shiny thing was located. Using all of his might, he dove very deep, trying to hold his breath for a very long time, and tried to locate the shiny thing. He swam as far down as he could.

He was almost running out of air but would not give up, seeing as how he was almost 50 feet below the surface. He stopped and located the shiny thing. Having no time to observe it completely, he quickly snatched it and swam all the way back to the surface. He swam as fast as he could, feeling like his lungs were going to explode. In an instant, he made it to the surface no sweat. He would be gasping for breath for about 5 minutes and instantly returned to shore.

--

As Ocker was cooking the fish, Alvin observed the shiny thing he had retrieved from the trough. It was a ring, but not just any ring. This was a ring that had been lost down there for about almost ten years. Though the chrome was a little bit faded and torn, it still looked descent enough to wear on your finger. The diamonds around it were still beautifully shining. All it needed was a little re-polishing and to be gutted a little bit and it'll be in peak position once again. It also had the initials 'EAP' on it.

"EAP" said Alvin, "what do think it means?"

Ocker stopped slicing the vegetables and thought.

"Eat… another… pineaupple?" said Ocker.

"I don't think it's a code or an acronym. I think it's a name".

"I've neva trusted anyone with two first names", said Ocker.

"Well, whosever this ring belongs to they sure are going to miss it", finished Alvin before looking up at the twilight sky, "just like I miss mine".

--

-

--

(_FLASHBACK_)

"_She'll love that ring, Alvin", replied Gavin._

"_Yeah… but she loves me more". _

_---- _

"_Coach... Guys... Anyone?!" _

_His eyes were now wide open as he got off the bed. When his feet touched the floor, he felt water._

"_Why is the floor wet?" he asked himself. _

_He looked down and saw that there was water everywhere; and then it hit him…._

"_OH MY GOD, THIS BOAT IS SINKING!!!"_

_He quickly grabbed his things, trying to put everything in his suitcase. As he packed the last of his things he spotted his engagement ring for Brittany. He had no pockets in his shorts and there was no more room left in is suitcases. He thought for a moment. _

_While thinking he looked at his prized Air Jordan sneakers in which he had used in the championship game. He quickly closed the box and placed it inside his right sneaker. Having no time to feel relieved, he quickly stormed out of the room and into the top deck. _

_(__END OF FLASHBACK)_

_--_

_-_

_-- _

He continued to stare up the sky until Ocker announced that dinner was ready. He decided to put it on his pinky finger and ate with it on.

"Hauve you thought of the name yet Mista Aulvin?" Alvin shook his head while devouring.

"It could be a female's name like Emily Aulyssa Paurker, or something lyke thaut", said Ocker.

"This ring kind of looks masculine", replied Alvin.

"Okay, okay, how about Earl Aunthony Paurker ?" said Ocker.

"Nope" said Alvin.

"Well thaut's aull I could come up with", finished Ocker, as he was got out some parsley for his meal.

"Aulvin, could you help me with this parsley?"

"Uh, sure Ocker".

The both were cutting the parsley and added it to their fish for a milder flavor".

"Hmm, maybe the P could be parsley?" said Ocker.

"Please, who would have 'Parsley' for a last name?" said Alvin who was pressing down on the parsley when he should be dicing it.

"At least I'm not pressing down on the parsley Mista Aulvin", finished Ocker.

Alvin stood there for a minute and though to himself.

'_Press Parsley… Prarsley… Pressarsly… Press..ley…. Presley_.'

As Alvin thought, Ocker added some finishing touches to his meal, until he forgot something.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot the ginger, be right bauck".

The island was full of healthy herbs Ocker used for his meals most of the time. As he got up he felt a cramp by his side and yelped in pain.

Alvin stopped thinking and rushed to help him.

"Are you okay, Ocker?"

"I'm fine my boy. Teaching you the Way of the Munk was a lot of hard work, but I seem to be getting cramps on my hip most of the time, somewhere in this area", Ocker said grabbing his side.

"You mean your groin?" replied Alvin.

"Naw, more in this region", said Ocker.

"Oh, you mean your pelvis?"

"Yes, my pelvis. Maybe thaut is whaut the P stands for?"

"Hah, yeah right. You and your pelvis's and your press-leys and your…"

Alvin stopped for a minute and though what he just said. '_Pelvis Presley_?'

He laid Ocker down in the sand and looked at the initials on the ring again. There they stood, EAP. Alvin ignored the middle initial and concentrated on the first and last one. EP had to stand for something and he knew this ring belonged to someone famous.

As he was concentrating, he lied Ocker gently on the sand, who got a rock, observed it, and rolled it away.

Alvin saw the rock rolling away, and thought of the name he had said.

'_Pelvis Presley… kind of rhymes with…"_

And then it hit him.

"ELVIS PRESLEY!!"

"Oh I love Elvis, and thaut song he sings, what's it caulled, 'you ain't nuthin' but a hound dog' or something like thaut?"

Alvin looked at the middle initial, A. He knew that Elvis's middle name was Aaron, so the initials stood for Elvis Aaron Presley.

"Oh my god! Ocker this ring, this… ring belongs to the King of Rock n' Roll himself!!!

"Does it know? Let me hauve a look at it!"

Alvin passed the ring to Ocker had he observed it.

"Oooh., aund you found this down in the trenches?"

Alvin nodded his head.

"How on earth did it get down there?"

"Beats me, unless someone must've thrown it down there".

He stopped for a moment and started again.

"That's it! I remember back in 2001 Elvis's daughter Lisa Marie and her ex-boyfriend Nicholas Cage got in a fight in a yacht off Catalina, where she threw a ring that belonged to her father. That ring was worth $65,000 dollars.

OCKER, THIS.. IS PROBABLY THAT RING… AND I FOUND IT!!!"

"Good for you Mista Aulvin. Whaut do you propose to do with thaut ring?"

"Not sure, I mean it was worth thousands before, now it's probably worth…"

"Millions?" interrupted Ocker with a smile.

"Yeah… YEAH!!" screamed Alvin, "Oh I bet Brittany would love to hear this…. Wait, that's it, Brittany!! As soon as I get off this island I'll propose to her with this, making up for the ring I lost!!"

"Good show my boy!!! A graund way to show your return!!"

"Ah, I can already picture that day, but I need to keep this ring in someplace safe".

"Follow me to my hut, I know where you can store it", finished Ocker.

--

The two walked over the hut, where Ocker showed Alvin a little cabinet to put the ring in. Alvin was so trilled to have found something that had been lost for years. He couldn't wait to get back home and tell Brittany everything he experienced on this island. Alvin opened the drawer and placed the ring in there safe and sound.

Shortly after his smile quickly faded as he had found something he probably shouldn't have or something he wanted to know why it was there. He grabbed the object and held it in his hand….

It was a shotgun.

Alvin looked at Ocker with fear and confusion.

"You have a SIG P226… a weapon, and you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot thaut was even in there", replied Ocker also confused.

"Where did you get this?" asked a worried Alvin.

Ocker stood there silent and then spoke up.

"I haud a good friend who served in the Royal New Zealand Navy. Before I was to depart on my journey with my son, he came up to me and deliberately handed me the pistol for safety and protection. I refused, but haud no other choice. I wanted to protect my son from any danger, so I foolishly accepted the weapon with regret hanging over my head. When I arrived and unloaded whaut was left of my things, I located the weapon. I desperately wanted to throw it into the ocean, but I was unaware of the dangers thaut could've lurked in this island. I hid the gun in a place where I wouldn't use it, and aufter aull this time I had forgotten it was even in there".

Alvin opened up the bullet compartment.

"There's only one bullet in here".

"I was going to shoot and waste thaut bullet, but then again something might hauppen where I would have to take adhesive auction".

Alvin didn't say anything and but the gun back in the drawer, far away from where he placed his ring.

"It's getting late, shaull we caull it a night?"

"Yeah, we probably should", said Alvin.

Alvin departed from the hut and back to his cave, thinking about the adventures he had today. He looked up at the stars one last time and pictured the day in which he returns and is reunited with not only his family and friends, but with his one true love, Brittany Miller.

--

-

--

Three months… that's all Jake could ever think of… three months is exactly how long he and Brittany have been dating, and the way they were dating was simply incredible.

A few days ago they took a long barefooted walk down Huntington Beach and ended the night with dinner at an Italian cuisine in Anaheim. Yep, they were the 'perfect couple'. Everything they did together made everyone seem like they were married, when in reality they've only been dating for three whole months.

Jake lied on his bed, thinking about where his relationship with Brittany was going. It couldn't go anywhere else but up, but the biggest question was… was he ready to take it to the next level? He didn't even know where that next level was. Maybe he needed some time to himself.

He decided to go out and put gas in his Buick since it needed some. He reached for his boots from under the bed. He retrieved one but the other was all the way back against the wall. As he retrieved it, he noticed the little black box on the corner of his bed.

He had forgotten all about the ring. He opened the box where the beautiful ring shone in the light. He observed the ring and still wondered what to do with it. Disposing it and giving it away were out of the question, and he couldn't return it since he didn't pay for it. All of a sudden, he thought back on his relationship with Brittany.

They already did everything a normal pre-marital couple did, but was he really ready to take this giant leap into life? Was he really ready to commit and share every single moment with Brittany for the rest of his life?? Was he… going to take the ring that didn't belong to him and use it to propose to the woman that wasn't his in the first place??

Jake didn't know what to do. The stress was already eating him alive. He wiped off sweat from his forehead and walked over to his dresser. He reached out a picture of Alvin. It was a picture he took from when he won the National Championship for UCLA a couple months ago. He held a basketball in one hand and Brittany in his other arm. He looked real closely at the picture.

He loved Alvin as a close relative and couldn't possibly betray him like this, but… the day he asked Brittany out on their first date he thought that Brittany would never love another, and he wanted to help her no matter what the circumstances are. To him, Brittany wasn't someone you could just love and leave forever… and that's exactly what he's not going to do.

He looks at the picture one more time, slowly kisses it, and says with light tears in his eyes….

"Forgive me, Aulvin!"

He closes the ring box, starts the Buick and heads for the Miller residence.

--

-

--

He parks crooked on their driveway, heads for the door and rings the doorbell. Jeanette answers the door to her surprise.

"Jake! It's Sunday. I didn't know you and Brittany were going out today".

"We're naut. I need to speak with her".

"Certainly".

Jeanette runs upstairs to retrieve Brittany, who comes running back down the stairs and into Jake's arms.

"Couldn't be away from me for more than a day?" says a very enthusiastic Brittany.

"Neva, which is why I wanted to talk to you", says Jake.

He closes the front door as the two sit down on the bench in her front porch.

"So, shoot", says Brittany.

Jake gently places his hand on her cheek, which Brittany loved a lot.

"Brittany… I aulways want whaut's best for you, and every time I see thaut beautiful face of yours I neva waunt to see any saudness of some sort".

He then took his hand off of her cheek and held both of her hands.

"When I waus alone in this new world, you were so loyal to me. You've shown me thaut friendship is neva given… it's earned, and I aum so glaud to hauve earned your friendship Ms. Brittany Ariel Miller".

Brittany smiled ever so sweetly.

"…But being your friend is naut enough for me, which is why I took the liberty to ask you to become my female companion, and I hauve shared so many wonderful moments with you, moments thaut seem endless, and my dear… I waunt those moments to continue foreva more".

Brittany was astonished by his words.

"I waunt to be with someone that I caun protect, someone who needs me, and someone who is more than willing to share every second together with me, so…."

He takes out the box from his pocket as Brittany's eyes shoot wide open.

"My dear Brittany, you are the one I love most, I treasure the moments when I hold you so close, you myte be ausking if this is a dream, but it's aus real aus our love in which we make the perfect team, I can neva go without you for more than a day, the only thing I wonder is if I'll see you today, my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my lyfe",

He takes the ring from the box and holds it up.

"… Let me put this ring on your finger and ausk you…

Will you be my wyfe?"

Brittany couldn't help but to put both hands over her mouth and gasp big.

"Jake, really??" asked Brittany very astonished.

"Brittany… the day I asuked you out to our first dinner, I vowed to myself thaut if you were to become my female companion, thaut I would swear to keep you out of harm's way and make sure you would neva be depressed, and now I waunt to make sure thaut you are foreva safe and cheerful. Whaut do you say?"

Whatever response Brittany gave him, he would be okay with that. He wasn't just doing this for his sake; he was doing this for Alvin's sake. Brittany doesn't have anyone else and he wants to make sure that she has someone to keep her safe and plentiful.

"Jake", replied Brittany,

"I… I-I… I… don't know".

Jake pulled the ring back.

"Jake I'm flattered, really I am, but… I don't know if I'm ready for something like this".

Jake now puts the ring back into the box and closes it.

"You've been really gracious to me ever since we started dating, and maybe I don't want this to end, but there are some things in life I'm just not ready for, and I think commitment is number one on that list".

Jake wipes his nose, not at all hurt by her words.

"Don't get me wrong. Everything you've for us was simply gratifying… but, maybe we need more time about this, we really shouldn't rush ourselves".

Jake nodded his head with pride.

"I undastaund. Maybe I hauve been putting too much on this. I guess _now_ is naut the perfect time".

Brittany puts her hand on Jake's chin.

"Thank you for understanding".

She kisses his cheek.

"Well, I just dropped by to say 'ello, maybe we could laugh about this sometime this weekend I presume?"

"I'd like that", said Brittany with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Good aftanoon Brittany".

He gets up from the bench and makes his way to his Buick. He starts it up but it won't respond. He tries again, but still no dice. He just remembered that the reason he was going out was to get gas for his Buick, which he forgot to do. He then takes his gas tank from behind his seat and steps out of the truck.

"The Ol' Buckaroo needs gaus. I'm walking to the Shell station".

"That's a half-mile away. I can always drive you there", says Brittany.

"Thaut's very tempting Britt, but I caun handle this. Do you mind if I leave my truck here?"

"Not at all".

"Thaunk you. I shouldn't take long".

Jake starts heading for the gas station, leaving Brittany wondering if he really wanted to communicate with her after that little conversation. She heads back inside and up to her room. She makes her way toward her dresser, smothered in pictures of herself and Jake. She observes the pictures very closely and notices how happy she was with him by her side. In fact, in every picture she's in with Jake there is not a hint of sorrow or grief. Every moment they've shared together was a happy moment, one's in which she also considers 'endless' moments. She starts to produce tears in her eyes.

She opens up a drawer with some more pictures of herself and Jake, but to her surprise he finds one of herself and… Alvin.

She held the picture real tight. Alvin promised to be there for her forever, but now that he was gone forever she can't say if that promise is broken.

She then remembers what Jake told her earlier…

--

"… _the day I asuked you out to our first dinner, I vowed to myself thaut if you were to become my female companion, thaut I would swear to keep you out of harm's way and make sure you would neva be depressed, _…_and now I waunt to make sure thaut you are foreva safe and cheerful. Whaut do you say?" _

--

Brittany was overwhelmed when he said that. He _has_ kept her secure in those three months that they were dating. Wait a minute… three months???

Brittany could tell that three months was a very short period, then again, they've done everything a normal couple has done, with the exception of 'making-love'. Brittany still believed she wasn't ready, but then again something inside was telling her that she actually… was.

Jake never did anything to upset her, and maybe… just maybe… she wants this relationship to last forever. Her mind was saying 'not yet', but her heart was telling her to 'go for it!'

Just then, she remembered something she once said.

--

"…_Alvin wouldn't want me to stay down and out forever. He would want me to get back on my feet and 'Go for it!' or something like that, but you know what I mean. He would want me to move on and pursue my goals and dreams. I motivated him before his games, and now he's motivating me to live a bright and wonderful future", _

_And that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"_

--

Those words did come from her. She repeats them over and over again in her head. She then whispers, _"Alvin"_. She looks at the picture again and lets out a tear.

Without hesitating, she kisses the picture gently and says,

"Forgive me, Alvin!"

She rushes down the stairs and into her front lawn.

---

Jake was now making his way back. As he was approaching the Miller's residence, a very determined Brittany stood in front of him. He was alarmed at first.

"I'm bauck, so I'll just fill 'er up and best be on my way".

"Jake", said Brittany approaching him slowly, "every night since we went out, I've carried you in my spirit. You've become a part of me that never wants to leave, a part of me that makes me feel alive".

Brittany fluttered her eyes at him, and as soon as she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Jake… ask me again".

Jake's eyes shoot wide open now.

"Ask me again Jake… I love you!"

"Brittany…" Jake takes out the box again, opens it, takes the ring out, and this time bends on one knee,

"… will you marry me?"

Brittany closes her eyes and says with pride,

"Yes".

"Yes?" asks Jake.

"YES!!!"

Brittany jumps in his arms, causing him to fall on is back. The two kiss passionately. Jake gently places the ring on her finger, as it was a perfect fit.

As they get up, they make their way inside holding hands. Brittany is so joyous right now that she couldn't help but to tell her sisters. Three seconds later, Jeanette and Eleanor scream their lungs out, as all three sisters embrace each other tightly crying their eyes out.

Jake couldn't help but to chuckle a little and rub the back of his neck. He then stares into the sky for a short while and says,

"Aulvin. I promise to keep her safe foreva", he starts to shed tears himself.

"I love you Aulvin… and how I wish _you_ were me ryte now".

Jake is now crying his eyes out, staring out into space.

--

-

--

A/N: FINALLY!!! Another great chappie. All of you out there keep the criticism on the DL. Seriously, Jake's not such a bad guy, and also... remember that gun!!!.

I wanted to update this chapter before I start college Sunday (wish me luck!).

There's still more chapters to come, keep reading ;).


	16. Beautiful Nightmares

Chapter 16: Beautiful Nightmares.

A/N: Soooooooooo sorry for the wait!!!! Good news, my first year in college is done!!!!! Second, after this chapter only 4 more chapters left, plus the epilogue!!!!! I leave for Male Chorale tour on Sunday, so I wanted to update before I left. I shall be finishing the story sometime this summer!!!!

P.S. This is a very serious chapter, and is rated T for a reason. Reader discretion is advised.

Enjoy

**Another month had passed on Ocker Island, which now makes four for Alvin. His beard was now half the length of Ocker's, and his hair had grown enormously down to his shoulders. He didn't mind the entire facial hair he had grown; he always wanted to grow a beard anyway. **

**Summer was now over and it was starting to get a little colder on the island. Every night since then saw Alvin and Ocker lighting a fire while telling stories and reminiscing about the great times they had spent with their families. One afternoon saw Ocker continue to work on his 'thing' that he had been working on for about two months now. Alvin sat on a large boulder observing what Ocker was building while eating an apple. He quietly got up and approached Ocker. **

**"Ya know, you still haven't told me what it is you're building", he said. **

**Ocker stopped hammering and replied, "Didn't I naow?" **

**"Nope, never did." **

**"Alright then", he got off of his ladder, wiped his hands with a soft cloth, and replied, "I'm building a cabillito." **

**"A caba-what-o?" questioned Alvin. **

**"A cabillito", finished Ocker as he grabbed his water bottle and took a huge sip. **

**"O-kay", replied Alvin with a perplexed look on his face. **

**"What is it in general?" continued Alvin. **

**"You will see when it is completed", replied Ocker. **

**Alvin took one good glance at it. "Well to me, it looks like a hut." **

**Ocker paused for a moment while staring at the cabillito. "Yes… well, uh… (clears throat) thaut's exauctly whaut it is, Mista Aulvin. You are getting your own hut!" Ocker lied. **

**"Well how thoughtful of you, although that cave has been good to me all of these months," smiled Alvin. **

**Evening had soon fallen on the island as it was also starting to become a little gusty. Alvin was thinking about putting out the fire, heading back to his cave, and calling it a night. Suddenly, he got a craving for something sweet. **

**"I'm gonna go search for some goodies" said Alvin. **

**"Still hungry Mista Aulvin? Didn't you just eat a whole smoked trout _by yourself _tonight?" replied Ocker. **

**"It's a little something back home I like to call "fourth-meal." **

**"Wouldn't thaut be dessert? There are no sweets grown on this isle Mista Aulvin." **

**Alvin paused and started again, "Guess I'm goin' on an adventure then. Peace out, homes." **

**"Don't waunder off too far! There are some things grown on this isle that you should naut consume!!" **

**Alvin couldn't hear Ocker's last remark. He walked along the island for about 15 minutes now when he came across something that caught his eye, and stomach, and made his mouth water even more. **

**It was a shrub, filled with purple and reddish berries. Alvin couldn't resist any longer as he had stuffed his mouth full of them. These berries had a very sweet taste, and Alvin thought if Ocker would like to try some of these. He later ripped part of his shirt, placed as many berries inside his shirt as he could, wrapped the shirt up tightly, and headed back for the shore, hoping to share some of the sweet berries with Ocker. **

**As Alvin headed back, Ocker questioned him. "Well thaut didn't take very long." **

**"Well what can I say? I'm a natural at these things." Alvin sat down and placed the shirt filled with berries on the ground. "Well fruit may not be a midnight goodie to enjoy, but these berries sure are sweet!" **

**"Did you say 'berries'?" asked Ocker. **

**"Sure did! You gotta try some of these, Ocker!" replied Alvin. **

**"What kind of berries aure they?" asked Ocker while tying some rope onto the cabillito. **

**"They're kind of purple-ish and reddish; I found them over by a shrub about 70 paces south of where the waterfall is." **

**Ocker dropped the rope and slowly glared at Alvin. **

**"Where… did you say you found them!?" **

**"70 paces south of the waterfall. They were growing on this shrub with bizarre looking leaves", finished Alvin while placing one more berry in his mouth. **

**"AULVINNN NOOOO!!!!" yelled Ocker as he raced toward Alvin and slapped his wrist, making the berry he had in his hand fall towards the sand. **

**"What's the big deal old man!? I was gonna share them with you!!" yelled Alvin in annoyance. **

**"Aulvin", started Ocker, "how many of these berries hauve you devoured?" **

**"Ten (10), maybe twenty (20). I don't know, why?" **

**Ocker looked away from Alvin, and back to him. ****"Thaunk goodness you aure naut a human, Mista Aulvin" finished Ocker as he started to walk away. **

**Alvin couldn't help but to stand up with him. He was staring at Ocker's back. **

**"You would've been dead by now if you were a human", said Ocker. **

**"I don't understand. Are these berries _toxic_?" replied Alvin. **

**"For humans, very." Ocker was now approaching Alvin. "Mista Aulvin, the berries you hauve retrieved _and_ consumed are from the plant _Atropa belladonna_, one of the most toxic plants in the Western hemisphere. On this island, they are called 'the devil's berries'. These berries contain an alkaloid that can be very lethal to humans if more than ten (10) are consumed." **

**"Does this mean that I'm poisoned?" replied Alvin. "No. Far worse I'm aufraid. To humans they are a poison. For us chipmunks… they are a _drug_!" **

**"A drug?!" **

**"An _addictive_ drug. I bet'cha caun't swallow just _one_ Mista Aulvin." **

**"But I've swallowed like twenty (20) of them." **

**"Then you'll be craving for more later on!" finished Ocker, turning his back on Alvin and walking back to his hut. **

**"Ocker, what should I do?!" yelled Alvin. **

**Ocker paused, closed his eyes, and said, "Cease from consuming the berries, no matter how much you'll be craving for them. I do naut have a remedy that can overtake the toxin that is inside you naow, so here's whaut we must do", he turned himself around, facing Alvin once again. **

**"Tonight you will experience a hallucination. You will assume it is naut one but believe me it will be one! The best solution is to sleep now, and naut wake up until the morning. Until you hauve defecated the berries out of your intestines, you will sleep in my hut while I keep a sharp eye on you Mista Aulvin." **

**"So you're telling me, until I digest and 'poop' out the berries, I'm gonna experience hallucinations?" **

**Ocker nodded his head in agreement. **

**Alvin shook his head while rubbing his face. He took a huge sigh and started again, "This is some unbelievable shit!" **

**"I beg your pardon!?" asked Ocker. **

**"There is no friggin' way I can hallucinate after eating some friggin' berries!!" yelled Alvin with intensity. **

**Ocker was now afraid of Alvin's remark. "Aulvin please, the exact same thing hauppned to myself the first month I was on this isle!" **

**"Pardon my french _Benjamin_, but that is fucking crazy!! I ate some toxic berries, it's not like I smoked marijuana or took heroin or some other bullcrap drug. I highly doubt anyone, myself included, can get high off of these berries. Poisoned yes, but simply not high. Hell, I wouln't even give the slightest care in the world if these berries were also an aphrodisiac. Hallucination my ass, these berries aren't potent enough for a beautiful nightmare," finshed Alvin while also holding a berry and squeezing it with his palm until all of the juice came out and it became withered. **

**"And besdies, your experience with these berries couldn't have been _that _bad." **

**Ocker couldn't take anymore of Alvin's nonsense remarks. **

**"IT MADE ME JUMP OFF THAUT CLIFF YOU FUCKING MORON!!!!!" finished Ocker, who was also pointing to the cliff he mentioned. **

**Alvin stared at the cliff. He too, would be afraid of Ocker's remark. Suddenly, he started getting flashbacks from when he was standing atop the sinking and flaming cruise ship that forced him to jump into the ocean. Alvin now had guilt in his eyes, wishing he would've taken back what he had said. **

**Ocker, with fire in his eyes, approached Alvin closer and calmly said to him, "I am naut saying thaut the same thing will hauppen to you, but you must trust me on this Mista Aulvin."**

**Alvin knew that he should trust Ocker, after all, he has fed him, sheltered him, and taught him 'The Way of the Munk'. **

**"I trust you on this", replied Alvin, "and I'm sorry for what I said." **

**Ocker couldn't help but smile. "I hauven't spoken lyke thaut in years". Ocker gave out a slight chuckle and headed for the hut. **

**Alvin gave out a sheepish smile and followed Ocker to the hut. **

**It was nighttime, and Alvin was fast asleep on Ocker's bed. Ocker was lying down on the floor adjacent to the bed. He would stay awake to make sure Alvin would not hallucinate in his sleep that would cause him to do something foolish and hazardous. Three hours had passed since Alvin fell asleep, and Ocker was starting to feel a little tired himself. His eyelids were getting heavy, but he did the best he could to stay awake. Suddenly, his stomach was growling. He was not hungry, he needed to 'go'. He knew that he could not keep Alvin alone, so he passed it off and stayed. **

**Another hour had passed and this time Ocker could not hold it in any longer. **

**"I'll only be gone five minutes", Ocker whispered to himself. He got his shovel and some leaves and headed for a place to do his business that was not out of the hut's reach. **

**As soon as Ocker was gone, Alvin began dreaming. It was a beautiful dream...**

(enter dream stance)

Alvin was happily roaming barefoot through a field of lillies and daisies. Such beautiful flowers he had ever seen before. He decided to pick some up to create a lovely bouquet. As he was roaming some more, out of nowhere he spotted a figure with their back turned standing in the middle of the field. She was beautiful. Alvin could not resist as he approached her closer, wanting to know who the beautiful woman was. When he was within 10 feet of her, the beautiful woman spoke in a very elegant and soft voice.

"_Alvin_", said the woman.

Alvin paused and had a confused look on his face. How on earth did this woman know his name?

"_Alvin_", the woman said again.

Alvin was hesistant to know who this woman was.

"_Who are you_?" Alvin spoke.

The beautiful woman slowly turned around towards Alvin. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress. This woman also had long auburn hair, with a daisy in her hair, icy sky-blue eyes, and a voice that could soothe any troubles away.

Alvin recognized this woman, but could not believe his eyes.

"_Br.. Bri... Brittany_?!"

"_Alvin, you don't know how long I've waited for you_", smiled Brittany.

"_Brittany, you are my whole world! You don't have to wait any longer_!!" replied Alvin. "_I'm here now, Britt. I'm here_!!"

Suddenly, Brittany reached out her hand. Alvin couldn't help but to do the same thing. Their hands almost met, but Brittany was starting to get farther away from Alvin.

"_Wait, Brittany! Where are you going_!?"

"_Folllow me, Alvin. Follow me._"

The distance between Alvin and Brittany was growing, but Alvin would not let that happen. He tried with all of his might to reach Brittany. Alvin would almost reach her soft fingertips...

**Ocker had just finished wiping himself off and burrying his 'business' into the ground. As he quickly ran back to the hut, he heard a voice coming near the waterfall calling out for Brittany. **

**"Brittany?" he said to himself. **

**He quickly looked up and saw a figure walking slowly with his arm extended forward. He was shocked to see who the person walking was. **

**"AULVIN!?!?!" **

**It _was _Alvin. He wasn't just dreaming or hallucinating... he was sleepwalking!**

**Ocker could see that Alvin was about 100 feet away from the same cliff that almost cost him his life when he, too, hallucinated after eating the devil's berries. Ocker dropped his shovel and sprinted toward Alvin. He tried with all of his might to reach Alvin before he reached the edge of the cliff. **

"_Come Alvin, you're almost there_", said a smiling Brittany.

Alvin used all of his strength to finally reach Brittany.

**Ocker was racing toward Alvin, trying to save his life. Alvin was now three feet from the edge. **

Alvin had finally reached Brittany. Brittany smiled, and then let out a devilish laugh, scaring Alvin.

Suddenly, her form had transformed into the form of Winslow, the bum who had set fire to the cruise ship. He let out a loud evil laugh and pointed down.

A frightened Alvin looked down and saw his teammates yelling at him to jump.

"_ALLLVVVINNN_!!!!!!!!!" Gavin DeLone yelled again, "_YOU HAVE TO JUMP_!!!!!"

Alvin was scared stiff. Yes, he was more than 100 feet high from the surface, but he was never afraid of heights.

Then Gavin yelled again....

"_ALLLVVVINNNNN....... JJJUMMMMPPPPP_!!!!!!!!"

Alvin had heard Gavin very clearly and, with his life at steak, clasped his hands together.

Suddenly, a figure from behind wrapped his arms around Alvin's waist, tackled him to the ground, and started smacking his face. Alvin opened his eyes and saw that it was the same figure who struck him with the machete in his other dreams. Suddenly, the same dark figure held up a huge rock and was about to pummel Alvin to death. Alvin held his breath. The dark figure then released the rock from his hands...

(Exit dream stance)

**CLLUNNKKK! **

**The coconut rolled away from Alvin's forehead. Alvin was starting to come back into his senses. **

**"Thaut is the laust time I eva leave you alone again!!!" yelled a very angry Ocker. **

**"Ugh... ugh... what... happened??" said a very weak Alvin. **

**Alvin got his vision back and looked up at a figure. **

**"O-Ocker??" **

**"It's aull my fault Mista Aulvin. I should neva of left the hut." **

**"The most important thing is that you rescued me just in time", smiled Alvin. **

**Ocker couldn't help but to smile back at him. **

**"Aye, thaut I did. Naow come on, let's get you bauck to bed." **

**Ocker placed Alvin's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk back to the hut. While back at the hut, Ocker then told Alvin to go and defecate the berries out of his intestines so that they could avoid another scene like tonight. Alvin grabbed the shovel and some leaves and headed off. While looking for a spot to do his business, he started craving something sweet again. Alvin then approached the same shrub with the devil's berries in it. He knew he should not devour any more berries, but his sweet craving would not go away. Since he was on a quest to get rid of the berries from inside him, he figured a few more berries would do no harm. **

**"After all, the more the merrier", said Alvin, as he picked up ten more berries and starting eating them. **

**Alvin found a spot, did his business the best he could, and headed back to the hut, giving Ocker the thumbs up. **

**The rest of the night saw Alvin being bound and roped down on Ocker's bed. **

**"Are you sure this is necessary?" said Alvin. **

**"It's for your's and mine's safety Mista Aulvin. Now, get some rest. The sun should be coming up shortly."**

**Alvin was quickly knocked out, with Ocker by his side watching him. **

**Another hour passed by, and Ocker was now extremely tired. **

**"**_He did say thaut he defecated the berries out of him_**", Ocker thought to himself. He watched Alvin sleep ever so peacefully. "**_He's probably cured, so I guess a little shut-eye wouldn't hurt_**", finished a smiling Ocker, as he suddenly fell asleep. **

**With the sun starting to peak towards the horizon, Alvin was dreaming yet another beautiful dream. **

(enter dream stance)

Alvin was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He was awoken by the sound of people chatting in the living room, and the smell of Theodore's cooking. Alvin stood up, but found himself strapped to his bed. Luckily, he spotted his pocketknife on his drawer, and used that to free himself from his bed.

He walked downstairs to the sight of Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Miss Miller, Jake, Vinny, Frankie, and Olivia yelling,

"_SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Alvin!!!_"

Alvin was nearly in tears. All of his friends and family had arived to celebrate his special day.

"_Thanks guys, I don't know what to say_", said Alvin.

"_Well don't just stand there silly_", said Simon.

"_Yeah, blow out your candles and make a wish_!" yelled Jeanette.

Theodore and Eleanor held a huge cake that read 'Happy Birthday Alvin' and had 23 candles on it.

"_This cake looks delicious_!" yelled a very cheerful Alvin.

"_We baked it ourselves_!" said Theodore and Eleanor with smiles on their faces.

Alvin took a good huge look at the cake. He closed his eyes, took one big breath, and blew every single candle out. Everyone cheered for him.

"_What'dya wish for Alvin_?" said Miss Miller.

Alvin paused and said, "_I wish... to be with the most beautifulist girl in the whole wide world... forever_!!" Alvin was thinking about one in particular whom he wanted to spend every minute with.

"_Well Alvin_", said Dave, "_today's your lucky day_."

Dave opened the front door, and outside in the front sidewalk stood a very gorgeous woman dressed in a wedding dress with her head down.

Alvin looked down on himself and saw that he was now in a tuxedo. He then looked at the very beautiful woman, who slowly started to lift her head.

"_Brittany_", said Alvin with awe. He could not cease to stare at her. He had never seen anything more precious and resplendent than what he was seeing with his own two eyes right now.

Brittany smiled at him and said, "_Hello Alvin_."

This made Alvin tear up a little. Just then, Jake handed him a box. Alvin took the box from his hand, opened it up, and saw that it was the same $25,000 ring that Alvin was going to propose to Brittany with. Alvin looked at Jake, who had a smile on his face.

"Go on, mate", said a smiling Jake.

Alvin couldn't help but to smile at his cousin. He took the ring from the box, and started to approach Brittany. Everyone, who were now dressed in tuxes and dresses, stood outside to watch Alvin be with his woman forever and ever.

Alvin was still walking towards Brittany. It seemed as if no matter how much he walked toward her, he would not be going anywhere.

**Morning had dawned on the island, as Ocker was slowly starting to wake up from his short slumber. He yawned, strectched, and scratched his back, the normal daily morning routine. **

**"Good morning Mista Aulvin", said Ocker, but got no response back. **

**"Aulvin?" Ocker said again. He peeked over the bed and saw that Alvin was not on the bed. **

**"Aulvin!!" He quickly stood up, trying to figure out how he had escaped from being bounded and roped on the bed. Suddenly, he turned his attention to a knife that lay on the floor. Ocker had placed it next to his bed the night before. **

**"Why did I eva put thaut knyfe there!?!?" **

**He rushed out of the hut and searched for Alvin. He spotted him, sleepwalking again, only this time he was walking toward the other side of the shore. Alvin had been walking in a straight path towards the other side of the island. If he walked any more further, then he would be walking toward the ocean, where he would evenutally drown. **

**"AULVINNN!!! STOPPP!!!" **

**Ocker knew that this time he would not be able to reach Alvin in time before he reached the ocean. Alvin was now ten feet away from the tip of the ocean. **

**Ocker didn't know what else to do to save Alvin's life. Suddenly, he thought up of something, but it was going to hurt him more than it was going to hurt Alvin. **

**He went back inside the hut and opened his drawer. He noticed that the ring was gone and that Alvin probably took it. Ocker reached inside his drawer and took out his SIG P226. **

**He rushed out of the hut and sprinted as much as he could toward Alvin. When Alvin finally touched the ocean with his foot, Ocker lifted up his arm, gun in his hand, and aimed at Alvin's back. **

**Ocker now had tears in his eyes while staring at Alvin. **

**"**_I'M... SORRY AULVIN_**!!!" Ocker thought to himself. **

**He looked away... and fired. **

Alvin was now right in front of Brittany. She extended her arm out, with a smile on her face.

Alvin was the happiest person in the world right now. He took the ring, and was about to place it on her finger, when all of a sudden.....

Everything goes black.

(exit dream stance)

**Ocker opened his eyes and looked out from where he fired at. **

**And there he saw Alvin lying, motionless. **

**Ocker could not believe what he had done. He placed both of his hands over his mouth, gasping and shakins his head. **

**"OHH, NOOO ... WHAUT HAUVE I DONE!?!? WHAUT HAVE I DONE!?!?" **

**He continued to stare at Alvin's body lying sideways at the tip the ocean. His face did not hit the water, though. **

**Ocker felt really really horrible right now. **

**"AULLLVVVINNNNN** **NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" **

**Ocker got on his knees and cried his eyes out. Because of what he did, now Alvin will never get the chance to return to his family. Ocker now felt like he was the most cruel person on the planet.**

**Ocker then picked up the shot gun, and fired at himself, but of no luck. There was only one bullet in that shot gun. Ocker then locked up at the same cliff. **

**Once he reached the cliff, he took some leaves and blind-folded himself. He walked towards the starting point, and then raced toward the cliff. He ran as fast as he could, when suddenly.... **

**He jumped....**

**And once he landed... he, too, was motionless. **

A/N: First off, I just wanna say DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA!!!!!!!! There are still four more chapters of this story left. You're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what _really _happened to Alvin.

If you are wondering what is Alvin's and Ocker's condition, see for yourself in the next chapter ;)

Once again, thank you for reading :)


	17. Alvin Seville: The Wedding Coordinator

Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic "Imperfect Castaway"

Chapter 17: Alvin Seville: The Wedding Coordinator

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I hope everyone's having a great summer. So before I get down to business, I was thinking of adding another chapter to this story. This chapter is mainly about Brittany and how she plans for her upcoming wedding. After this chapter there will be 4 more chapters left including the epilogue. My vow right now is to get two chapters done before I go back to school in 3 weeks!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Also, don't let the title of the chapter fool ya! R&R!

...

**At the Miller's residence, friends and family were all gathered together for Brittany's Bridal Shower. Miss Miller had planned the whole event, and, with the help of Jeanette, Eleanor, and Olivia, was planning on the upcoming wedding. It had been a month since the engagement, and another month until the wedding, so everything had to be planned accordingly. Brittany had always dreamed of a wedding in the Fall, which is her favorite season of the year, so the timing couldn't have been better. One thing that irritated Brittany was the fact that her sisters were **_**planning**_** her wedding. For the past month it has been all about either Jeanette or Eleanor saying "Ooh! Let's get Brittany this!" or "Eee! Let's get Brittany that!" It was like she didn't have a 'say' in all this, and after all, she **_**is**_** the bride-to-be. **

**The party, however, consisted of all females. Jake had to work today, for Majestic Movie Studios was having a big event in honor of a recently released big budget film. **

**Everyone at the shower was having a great time. Eleanor made some snacks for everyone and Jeanette kept everyone entertained with some party games. The main event of the night came when Brittany decided to open her gifts. Everyone, including Brittany, mostly giggled at what Brittany had received, which was mostly lingerie. **

"**I'm telling you, Brittany", said Nancy, who was one of Brittany's closest friends since high school, "Jake will just lose it when he sees you wearing that!" **

**Brittany couldn't help but smile and laugh at the thought. The rest of Brittany's gifts would vary from more lingerie, to expensive perfumes and makeup, to gift cards. Miss Miller's gift would be her favorite yet: She was planning on paying for Brittany and Jake's honeymoon; anywhere in the world Brittany wished to go, Miss Miller would have it covered. **

**The last event of the night came, where Brittany decided to go try on her $700 dollar wedding dress that Jeanette, Eleanor, Olivia, and even Vinny helped pick out to show everyone. When she came back down the stairs, everyone couldn't help but to drop their jaw. **

**Brittany's dress was a white strapless, silk A-line gown. It featured a graceful sweetheart neckline and a gently flared flowing skirt. The corset seamed bodice fit her figure perfectly. The bodice was also accented by a by silk satin floral corsage appearing at her natural waist line, emphasizing her hourglass figure just right. Her soft and glowing auburn hair was curled and braided into a bun, while also sporting a tiara and a long, flowing veil. Other features included long diamond earrings, and a pearl necklace while sporting crystal high-heels and wearing an anklet hidden under her long pleated skirt, which also leads naturally to a twisted train detail. Everything about her was just… PERFECT! **

"**Oh… my God, Brittany!" said Missy in her natural valley-girl accent, "You look so cute!" **

"**Brittany, you're so beautiful!" said Olivia.**

"**Gee, thanks everyone! But don't you think this neckline is a little too revealing? After all I am getting married in a church."**

"**You'll be fine Brittany. The only thing that will matter is if Jake is going to need a bucket after he sees you in this!" said Jeanette. **

**Both sisters squealed together in happiness. **

"**Now" said Jeanette, "we need a theme color for the wedding. I was thinking something like fuchsia since its sort of a purplish/pinkish color." **

"**Get real, Jeanette!" yelled Eleanor. "It's an October wedding, and purple is sort of out right now. I suggest we make her wedding color somewhere more in the dark green area, like Viridian or Shamrock." **

"**Green!" yelled Jeanette and Brittany at the same time; "Since when is **_**green**_** a fall color Eleanor?" yelled Jeanette. **

"**It was just a suggestion, Jeanette!" **

**As the two sisters continued to bicker about what theme color the wedding should be, Brittany stood there somewhat irritated at the fact that they were planning **_**her**_** wedding, again. **

"_There they go again. Last week it was about where the wedding should be held at. Two days ago it was about how the scenery for the church should look like. And now they're bickering about what color the wedding should be? Gosh, this is supposed to be my wedding, not theirs. This is supposed to be the most important event in my life, not theirs. Who died and made them coordinators of the most important event in my life?" _

**Brittany continued to speak in her mind with her eyes shut. She thinks about the last sentence she spoke. **

"_Who died and made them coordinators of the most important event in my life?"_

**She would repeat the first two words of that sentence in her head over and over. Literally, no one passed away and handed the position of wedding coordinator to Jeanette and Eleanor, but somewhere down in Brittany's heart someone **_**did**_** pass away. This person has been gone for a while now and she constantly misses him. All of these thoughts suddenly gave Brittany a brilliant idea: Why not make this deceased person the coordinator of her wedding. **

"**Hey! I've got some suggestions!" yelled Brittany from the top of her lungs. Jeanette and Eleanor stopped arguing and turned their attentions to their eldest sister. **

"**Thank you. First of all I am getting married at the First Baptist Church of Hollywood, and we all agreed to that, right?" **

"**Right", said Jeanette and Eleanor.**

"**Good. Second, all of the decorations for the scenery of the church will be decided by **_**me**_**. Is that understood?" **

"**Yes ma'am." **

"**Great. Last and most importantly, the theme color of my wedding will be… red. **

**Everyone was stunned in silence at Brittany's response. **

"**Red, Brittany?" said Jeanette. **

"**Did I stutter? Red! That is what color my wedding's theme is going to be. End of story."**

**No one answered back. They all kept their suggestions, and mainly their objections, to themselves. **

"**Any reason you want your wedding to be red, deary?" asked Miss Miller. **

**Brittany paused for quite a bit. She couldn't help but to take off her tiara and veil, let her hair down, and take a seat on her recliner. She let out a soft sigh, closed her eyes for a moment, and gently opened them. She was about to speak when Eleanor interrupted her. **

"**It's about Alvin isn't it?" **

**Brittany rolled her eyes and was somewhat irritated that her sister guessed correctly. She gave her a glare, but continued anyway. **

"**I greatly appreciate that each and every one of you wants to lend a helping hand into making this the greatest wedding ever, and I can't help but to smile big to know that every one I know and love will all be there as I take that next step into life and womanhood. But it just breaks my heart to know that not everyone is going to be there. Still, I am going to make this wonderful occasion in my life count, no matter what." **

"**So, who's not coming to the wedding that's making you sad, Brittany?" asked Missy. **

**Brittany gave an annoyed smirk and rolled her eyes again. **

"**Ladies… Alvin Seville is going to be the coordinator of my wedding!" **

**Everyone's eyes shot open and their jaws dropped again. **

"**This is either cold feet or one too many sips of your 'special' lemonade, Eleanor" whispered Jeanette. **

"**What are you trying to say, Brittany?" asked a very concerned Vinny.**

**Brittany took another deep breath and started again. **

"**This wedding isn't going to be about Jake and me… it's going to be about Alvin also. As another tribute, I want to honor Alvin for everything he has done, not just for Jake and I but for everyone as well. So that's why I want the theme color of this wedding to be red. **

**I want all of my bridesmaids to wear matching red dresses. As for the groomsmen, I will tell Jake that I want all of them to wear suits with matching red ties and red pocket squares. **

**At the reception, I want **_**every **_**decoration to be covered in red. Jeanette, I want you to make sure that all of the tables have red tablecloths, and every table should have a red rose in a vase. As a matter of fact, I want every stinkin' flower to be a red rose. Eleanor, I want you to make your special 'Ellie Punch' and I want Theodore to help you make red desserts. I also want your cooking class _and _the School of Culinary Arts at the college to cater my wedding. **

**If anyone else has a suggestion they'd like to add, I will not accept it unless it is colored red. Did you all get that!" **

**Everyone was stunned and stupefied, including Miss Miller. **

"**I guess I spoke too fast didn't I", chuckled Brittany. **

"**Brittany", said Nancy as she stood up and walked towards her, "I think it's really sweet the way you want to plan your wedding like this, but do you **_**really**_** want Alvin to be a part of your wedding?"**

**Brittany kind of hesitated at Nancy's remark. **

"**Well, I-I uh…" **

"**Face it Brittany. I understand that you still want him a part of your life, but you're marrying Jake. I'm not saying he's better than Alvin, but you're making a commitment to spend your entire life with him. And now you want everything decorated in Alvin's honor? He's not the one you're marrying Brittany. Alvin's gone forever and Jake will always be there to do everything and anything for you. Don't you understand that?" **

**Brittany felt somewhat defeated at Nancy's remarks. No matter how much she wanted to protest, she couldn't help but think if what Nancy said was true. She was to spend the rest of her life with Jake, not Alvin. It was only a suggestion she wanted to bring up, but seeing as how no one agreed to what she had suggested, now she couldn't help but agree with Nancy. **

**She kept quiet, looking all around the room to hold back tears. She decided to let one slip out anyway. **

**Jeanette saw the look on Brittany's face. She couldn't help but feel guilty and dumbfounded to see that for the past month everyone has been ignoring Brittany's ideas and suggestions about her own wedding. When she saw her tear fall out, now Jeanette felt really bad. She shut her eyes real tight, and with a lot of dignity, she decided to speak out. **

"**Guys!" **

**Everyone now turned their attention to Jeanette. **

**Jeanette, still being the shyest one out of the three sisters, held nothing back and continued on with a lot of determination. **

"**If Brittany wants to go through with this, then I say… that we stick to her suggestions. Anything and everything that she wants to add to this, I mean, **_**her**_** wedding, we gladly accept!" **

**Brittany couldn't help but to smile at her sister's remark. Eleanor decided to stand up and speak out with a smile. **

"**I completely agree! After all, she is the bride-to-be."**

**Brittany now had a wider smile than before. It completely overjoyed her to see her sisters backing her up with what she has planned for her own wedding. Suddenly, Olivia, Vinny, and everyone else at the shower stood up on Brittany's behalf. If they wanted this wedding to become the greatest event that has ever happened to Brittany, then they would all gladly accept and back up anything Brittany had in mind. Everyone then turned their attention to Nancy to see if she would have a change of heart in all of this. Nancy could tell that she was being put 'on the spot' as everyone waited to hear what she had to say now. **

**Nancy took a few steps back from Brittany, and in a matter of seconds she slowly smile. **

"**So… what does Alvin want us to do first?" said Nancy with a huge smile. **

**Brittany now let out a huge grin and gave Nancy a great big hug. Jeanette and Eleanor decided to join in, and it wasn't long until everyone at the bridal shower was now completely covered in a great, big group hug. **

"**We love you Brittany!" everyone yelled out. **

"**You guys are the best!" said Brittany with light tears coming out of her eyes. **

**Miss Miller couldn't help herself and decided to join the big group hug. She would hug Brittany from behind. **

"**Oh Brittany, this is going to be the best wedding ever!" yelled out Miss Miller. **

"**Uh, guys… I'm still wearing the dress here… and you're… kind… a… crush..ing me!" yelped Brittany from underneath the pile of her soon-to-be bridesmaids. **

**...**

**When the bridal shower was over, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Olivia picked up and threw away any trash they found on their living room floor and got their kitchen and family room back in order. Once they were done, Brittany, who later changed into a white tank top and pink warmups, faced her sisters and Olivia, and let out a huge smile. **

**"I'm really proud of you guys" **

**"Because we finally gave in to _your _demands without you bursting out into a temper tantrum this time", joked Eleanor while giving Jeanette and Olivia fist-bumps. **

**Brittany didn't respond to that remark and just let out an annoyed smirk. **

**"You guys stood up for my suggestions. I mean, I know the thought of it still sounds pretty awkward, but this is what I want. I want everything to be perfect and in quality form. Everything will still be decided by me, but I'm going to need everyone's help, especially from my wonderful sisters and you, Olivia", Brittany said with a smile. The two sisters and Olivia couldn't help but to smile back and take a seat right next to Brittany on the sofa. Brittany happily looked at Jeanette, then Eleanor, then Olivia, and then continued on with her sentence. **

**"... who I know will make excellent maids of honor." **

**All three of their eyes shot wide open. **

**"You mean all three of us are going to be your maid of honor?" said Jeanette. **

**"That's what I want for my wedding. I knew it wouldn't be right to choose one maid of honor and leave the other two hanging. I love all three of you way too much to not have a big role in my wedding , and I just know all three of you will help me plan to make this thing the greastest night of our lives. I wouldn't put my trust in anyone else but you three", smiled Brittany. **

**"Aww, Brittany", all three of them said and gave Brittany another hug. **

**"So... whaut made you waunt Aulvin to be coordinator?" said Olivia. **

**Brittany didn't hesitate and continued. **

**"I want Alvin to be a part of this wedding because, believe it or not, he's still a part of me... He lives in me."**

**The three of them couldn't help but agree. **

**"And Jake will be cool about this once you tell him, right?" said Eleanor. **

**"Jake already knows that, believe it or not. He is Alvin's cousin, remember, so a part of him also lives in Jake. So the wedding won't be all about Jake and me. I want Alvin to be mentioned in this special occasion as well. So before the ceremony begins, I want us all to pay tribute to him one last time." **

**All three of them agreed with a huge grin, although they were sort of saddened at when Brittany said 'one last time'. Alvin's funeral was the most depressing day of their lives, and they certainly do not want a repeat of that event. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Olivia now took it upon themselves to help create not just a really big and memorable wedding, but a special last tribute to Alvin. They had one month until the wedding, so there would be no backing down now. **

**"Well whaut aure we waiting for? Let's get staurted!" shouted Olivia. **

**"Olivia, it's past midnight", chuckled Brittany. **

**"Oh. My apoligies." **

**"I've got another idea!" yelled Jeanette. "We'll tell Dave and the boys about the tribute to Alvin. While they're busy that, the four of us will go to the church in the morning and plan how Brittany would want the outlook of the sanctuary and the reception to look like. Then in the afternoon, we'll go to Jo-Ann. Girls, we're gonna need fabric. A LOT of fabric! A lot of RED fabric! Then in the evening we can go to Rodeo (Drive) and pick out our bridesmaid dresses. How does that sound?" **

**They all happily agreed. **

**"Sounds like a plan, Jeanette!" replied Eleanor. **

**"I couldn't have asked for a smarter sister" smiled Brittany. **

**The four of them talked some more throughout the night and then went to bed somewhere around 2am. Brittany was the last one to fall asleep; she enjoyed everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Somewhere deep in her heart, though, she still truly misses Alvin, but she is also very thankful to have a wonderful ****fiancée that understood her intentions. Jake missed Alvin as well, and there are days where he feels that Alvin should be in his position right about now. **

**Brittany finally went to bed with one thing in mind: She was getting married to Jake... but Alvin is still alive in her heart. **

**...**

A/N: And there you have it, Chapter 17. Stay tuned for Chapter 18 later this week... which is the TURNING POINT of the whole story, and you DON'T wanna miss that! ;D


End file.
